Accidentalmente enamorados
by Kry21
Summary: Es el turno de Ron para ayudar a sus amigos ¿Lo logrará?...Entra y descúbrelo.Terminada
1. Chapter 1

**Accidentally In Love **

**(Accidentalmente enamorados)**

_So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it…_

_Así que ella dijo "¿cuál es el problema, nene?"  
No sé cuál es el problema  
Bien, quizás esté enamorado (enamorado)  
Pienso cada vez en ello  
Pienso en ello  
No puedo parar de pensar en ello  
_

**1**

-Entonces, pasmos por ella al aeropuerto a las seis treinta y nos da tiempo para llegar a la cena que…Harry ¿me estas oyendo? Harry…

Harry estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no escuchaba lo que su pelirrojo amigo trataba de explicarle, solo cinco palabras hacían eco en su cabeza…

"Hermione… regresa… novio…hoy…Johs"

¿Cómo era posible que después de cuatro años ella regresara así por que si, y encima con un novio¿Acaso ya se Había olvidado de él, es decir de ellos?

-¡HARRY!-

-Eh¿Qué pasa Ron?

-¿en que mundo vives, te estaba diciendo que tenemos que pasar por Hermione a las seis y media para…

-Ve tú

-¿Qué?

-que yo no pienso ir, ve tu por ella…

-pero si llevas años queriendo verla- le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-pero ya vez que las personas cambiamos de opinión- y sin más salio de su oficina.

No quería saber de ella, era cierto que se moría de ganas de verla, pero no la quería ver besándose con otro. Ella ya tenía novio, ella ya era feliz. Cosa que Harry no lograba ser, por que el día que se dio cuanta de sus sentimientos había ternimado con Cho.Después de esa ruptura le fue imposible fijarse en otras chicas ya que él sabía perfectamente que si no era con Hermione él jamás estaría completo.

Estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga. Un año después de haberla perdido se dio cuenta, desde entonces había deseado con todas sus fuerzas volverla a ver.

Y ahora, que su deseo se cumplía… simplemente no podía soportar verla con otro hombre que no fuera él.

Había sido un idiota por no haberse dado cuenta antes, pero, aunque tarde, por fin lograba comprender por que cada ves que la veía platicando con algún chico del colegio sentía un ardor en la boca de estomago, por que necesitaba desesperadamente sus besos y sus caricias. Ahora entendía por que se sintió traicionado, abandonado, solo, cuando ella se fue.

"quizás aun pueda hacer algo- se dijo así mismo mientras daba vuelta en un retorno para dirigirse a la casa de la familia Weasly- quizás tenga oportunidad".

-Aun lo niegas?-

-Que tendría que negar, Darco- le contesto Harry. Se encontraba en el jardín de la Madriguera bebiendo un poco de ponche, media hora más tarde

-lo que sientes por la sangre sucia

-¿de que hablas?

-oh! vamos, me vas a decir que no estas aquí por ella. Todo Hogwarts pensaba que ustedes deberían de haber sido pareja

-pues ya ves que no

-entonces, el famoso Harry Potter esta celoso del tal Johs y viene a conocerlo

-Draco, el hecho de que quieras con Ginny, a la cual considero mi hermana, y de que tu y yo CASI, seamos amigos, no significa que no te pueda partir la cara

-Harry, por favor¿te atreverías a golpear a uno de los pocos amigos que se atreven a decirte la verdad?. Vamos, confiesa que sientes, aunque sean mínimos, celos del tal Johs. Recuerda que puedes confiar en mí.

-Deacuerdo,- le contestó derrotado-si te dijo por que vine¿prometes que vas a guardar el secreto?

- no lo puede creer ¿todavía no confías en mi?- Draco hizo un gesto de dolor y se llevo una mano al pecho

-claro que lo hago, te he confiado mi vida en muchas ocasiones- le dijo el ojiverde a manera de reproche- o acaso ¿ya olvidaste lo de Escocia?

- por su puesto que no. Entonces ¿me vas a decir?

- si…yo…

-Ya se cual es tu problema- lo interrumpió el rubio- estas enamorado - le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro

-¿tu como…?

-ya te lo dije, era muy obvio en el colegio. ¿Por qué nunca se lo dijiste a Hermione?

-No lo se, y ¿sabes que es lo peor?- el rubio negó con la cabeza- que no dejo de pensar en ello. No puedo dejar de pensar en ello.

-Veo que finalmente te decidiste a venir - le dijo Ron a Harry, una ves que llegó con ellos- ¿de que hablaban?

- de…

-de lo que ocurrió en Escocia- intervino rápidamente Darco al ver que Harry no sabia que contestar.

-yo no entiendo por que se empeñan en recordar algo así. ¿Realmente se quieren mortificar por el…?

-¡HARRY!- sin que le diera tiempo de reaccionar una mata de pelo castaño lo había envuelto en un abrazo.-¿Cómo has estado?- le pregunto regalándole una hermosa sonrisa.

Hermione se veía realmente preciosa, el cabello lo tenía del mismo largo solo que ahora los rizos perfectamente peinados, llevaba un maquillaje ligero pero que hacia resaltar sus ojos color café, iba vestida con unos jeans, botas negras en pico, playera blanca y un saco negro.

-¡DRACO!-grito y se lanzó a los brazos del rubio tal como lo había hecho con el joven Potter. -¿Qué tal están? Harry, me entere de que te casabas con Cho, lamento no haber venido a la fiesta pero es que la invitación se debió haber perdido por que yo no recv..,

-Harry no se ha casado con Cho- la interrumpió Ron

-Y no creo que lo haga nunca- colaboro Draco

-¿es cierto?- pregunto la chica a Harry, el cual solo le afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza

-¡cariño!- grito una vos desde lejos, Hermione inmediatamente volteo sonriendo y agitó una mano para que su novio la viera

-Chicos quiero que conozcan a novio Josh. Josh ellos son mis amigos…

"¿amigos¡No señor!. Donde diablos dejaba la palabra MEJORES amigos, o ¿a caso Hermione ya tenia nuevos y mejores amigos"

Ese pensamiento hizo que el corazón de Harry diera un vuelco.

-Ron Weasly- se presento el pelirrojo

-Draco Malfoy, mucho gusto

-Y el es Ha…¿ adonde diablos va?- dijo Ron que se disponía a presentar al ojiverde pero este se alejaba de ellos a paso, digamos, rápido.

"Ja, si cree que le voy a estrechar la mano a ese imbecil, esta muy equivocada. Y si los otros dos quieren pasar un rato con Hermione y el Taradito de su novio es su problema. ¿Qué puede tener de especial ese tal Johs¡Dios que nombre tan corriente¿Qué le puede ver? Bueno si le quitas el cabello perfectamente café y peinado, los ojos azules y la dentadura perfecta¿Qué queda?...Tú- le dijo una vocecita-"

Harry maldijo mentalmente y se fue a un lugar a apartado de la casa.

Al poco tiempo llegaron Ginny y Luna, quienes inmediatamente se lanzaron contra la castaña en un abrazo colectivo, luego saludaron a los chicos, logrado que estos se sonrojaran tanto que parecían tomates.

La velada trasncurrió en paz, claro que hay que eliminar los siete intentos de Hermione por acercarse a hablar con Harry y presentarle a su novio.

No es que ella lo quisiera mortificar, pero no iba a estar segura de que Josh era el indicado para ella hasta que Harry la felicitara . Es cierto que Darco y Ron se estaban llevando bien con su novio, le hacían cualquier clase de preguntas desde ¿a que te dedicas, hasta ¿fumas, si es así ¿Cuántos al día,preguntas del tipo que hace un papá o un hermano mayor al conocer al novio de su pequeña.

Ella estaba agradecida con ellos, no habia duda de que la apreciaban. Draco de ves en cuando la llamaba "sangre sucia", pero con el paso del tiempo Hermione pudo identificar un cierto toque de dulzura y aprecio en la frase.

¿Por que Harry se comportaba de aquella manera¿por que ni siquiera se dignaba a dirigirle la palabra?.

Lo que habían vivido en el colegio era punto y parte. Eso ellos lo habían arreglado, mejor dicho, ella ya lo había solucionado con una explicación, si no racionalal menos simple:

Harry había estado con ella por que la quería como su mejor amiga y por que ella siempre lo había apoyado. Él nunca la vería de otra forma, eso se lo dejo claro cuando le dijo que estaría con Cho. Y todos aquellos besos y caricias que alguna ves se dieron fue por puro descontrol hormonal por parte de ambos y por que el chico de la cicatriz necesitaba "cariño".Por eso decidió irse lejos, para olvidarlo. Conoció a Josh, se enamoro de él y ahora era feliz. Por que lo era... o ¿no?.Hermione sacudió la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento de su cabeza, mientras se dirigía al baño.

"que extraño, Harry no esta. Y ¿desde cuando te preocupas por él?. ¿Qué rayos me esta pasando¿Por que no dejo de pensar en él? Maldición yo creí que por fin podía regresar…pero es que al verlo, al ver sus ojos increíblemente verdes…simplemente no pude comportarme fría como dije que lo haría. ¡Demonios!... Tranquila…¡ay! Pero ¿tenias que correr a sus brazos en cuanto lo viste¿Por que carambas no te contuviste?... Será posible que yo…No, no,no"

Hermione sus piro en cuanto entro en el cuarto del baño, cerro la puerta y se recargo en ella cerrando también los parpados. Soltó otro suspiro solo para abrir los ojos y encontrarse con un joven de uno ochenta de estatura, cabello indomable y de color azabache, con un cuerpo moldeado gracias al ejercicio, con una cicatriz en la frente en forma de rayo y unos ojos verdes que la miraba sorprendido.

-Harry- susurro la chica- ¿creí que ya te habías ido?

-Pues ya ves que no- le contestó en tono altanero- ¿Qué haces aqui¿Y tu noviecito?

-abajo en el jardín. Harry ¿Por qué has estado evitándome?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué por que no me has querido hablarte en toda la noche? Ni siquiera he podido presentarte con Josh

- Pues discúlpame que no quiera conocer al…- se mordió la lengua para no soltar una barbaridad- tal Josh. Ahora si me haces favor de retirarte. No quiero estar contigo

-Pero…

- mira, yo no soy como Ron y Draco, que con un simple abrazo olvidan todo y…

-¿de que rayos me estas hablando?

-Hermione, no te hagas

-Mira, Harry. Yo solo quiero saber por que no me hablas como antes

- es que ese es el problema. Las cosas ya no son como antes. Crees que un "hola Harry ¿como estas?". Las cosas van a ser igual. Pues fíjate que no, por que yo a comparación de todos los demás, me acuerdo perfectamente de lo que hiciste.

-Y se pude saber que- le dijo la chica en un ton de vos que demostraba su enfado

-Pues el hecho de que te fuiste sin decirnos, sin decirme. No nos dejaste una nota y tampoco mandaste una, y de repente, luego de cuatro años nos llamas como si nada y nos dices que te regresas a Inglaterra y encima con un tal Johs

- pues discúlpame por el hecho de que haya hecho algo sin avisarte. Por que para tu información NO eres mi dueño.

- pero si era tu MEJOR amigo¿no crees que deberías habérmelo dicho?

-tu estabas muy ocupado con Cho.

- no salgas con eso Hermione, tu sabes muy bien que yo siempre te escuchaba…no sabes lo solo y abandonado que me sentí

- Tenías a Ron y a Draco

-No era lo mismo, necesitaba a una AMIGA

- estaban Ginny y Luna…ah si y también Cho

-¿Por qué me dejaste cuando mas te necesite?

- Harry por dios, podías solo con los deberes de Pociones

- ¿así que crees que solo te utilizaba para la tarea?

-Pues para que otra cosa necesitabas a una rata de biblioteca

-yo nuca pensé que fueras una, al contrario te admiraba por lo inteligente que eras… pero eso ya no importa por que finalmente comprendo cuanto era lo que te importaba…me destrozaste Hermione…me dejaste solo cuando te necesitaba…-le dirijo una mirada a la chica la cual la interpreto cono desilusión y sin decir una sola palabra, su mejor amigo salio del cuarto.

* * *

Hola!

Como están? Yo regreso con este fic, que espero que les guste.

Se titula igual que la canción de la película de Sherk 2 y esta basado un poco el la letra.

Por favor si quieren que lo continué déjenme sus comentarios en un RR.

ATTE: KRY POTTER

P.D. Duchas, chismes, felicitaciones o criticas en el botón de abajo. Gracias


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaración: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, de lo contario, Harry ya fuera novio de Hermione.

How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love

¿Cuánto tiempo nos llevará remediar esto?  
Sólo remediarlo, porque no puedo ignorarlo si esto es amor (amor)  
Me hace desear volverme y hacer frente, pero no sé nada sobre el amor

**2**

-Harry¿se puede saber a donde vas?- le pregunto Ginny al verlo bajar

-Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir

-¿Por qué?

-Simplemente por que no me siento bien, es todo

-No será por cierta castaña que acaba de llegar con cierto novio

-No digas sandeces, sabes perfectamente que Hermione dejo de importarme desde el momento en que me abandonó

-Pero

-Mira, discúlpame con tus padres ¿si?- le dio un beso en la mejilla y salio de la Madriguera

Valla que si era descarada¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar que solo la necesitaba para los trabajos de pociones¿Cómo si no hubiera sido el mejor alumno luego de que ella se fuera¡Rayos¿Por qué le hacia esto, si sabia perfectamente lo él sentía por ella¿Acaso no se lo dijo o demostró muchas veces? En sima de todo quería que le diera la aprobación al taradito de su novio¿acaso no se daba cuenta de que eso lo lastimaba? Él ya sabia que solo lo quería para eso, pues Hermione nunca iba a formalizar una relación si primero no la aprobaban Draco, Ron y él. ¡Ja! Como si él se fuera a dar por vencido ¿Cuánto tiempo le iba a constar remediar esto? No lo sabia pero, aún así se tardase tres mil años y cuatro vidas, lograría que Hermione se diera cuenta tanto del daño que le había causado como lo mucho que la amaba.

-¿puedes decirme que fue lo que pasó allá arriba?

-¿a que te refieres, Draco?

-No te hagas la tonta, Hermione, sabes bien de lo que estoy hablando

-En verdad no entiendo de que…

-¿Por qué el cara rajada ya se fue¿Qué rayos le dijiste?

-Yo no le dije nada- se defendió la castaña

-¿Cómo que no le dijiste nada? Yo vi que se fue con el ánimo por los suelos ¿Qué le dijiste?

-Simplemente que quería que conociera a Josh, que no necesitaba de mi pues podía solo con pociones y que para que quería junto a él a una rata de biblioteca...- hizo un gesto como si intentara recordar algo- Ah si y que el no me necesitaba si los tenia a ustedes, a Ginny, a Luna y a Cho.

-¡que¿tu si que eres tonta¿No se como se le ocurrió a Dombledor nombrarte la hechicera más lista del siglo, si eres una cabeza hueca?

-¡oye, no me insultes!

-Pues te lo mereces. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió decirle a Potter que no te necesitaba¿Realmente no sabes lo que tubo que pasar?

-Pues entonces explícamelo, por que realmente no entiendo su actitud

-Yo no puedo. Depende de Potter que te lo cuente. Yo no entiendo como puedes enojarte por su actitud si te fuiste sin decirle algo

-¿pero ni tu ni Ron se comportan así?

-Por que a nosotros no nos lastimaste como a él, y por que a pesar de que te fuiste sin decirnos, a él lo abandonaste en un momento muy critico de su vida y luego llegas de repente queriendo que todo sea igual, con un novio…- el rubio también se tubo que morder la lengua, era cierto que Josh era buen tipo, pero Potter era su AMIGO, y él estaba al tanto de lo que Harry sentía por la chica y el daño que esta le había causado-…sangre sucia, y queriendo que Potter se tire a tus brazos y que te felicite. Valla que eres cínica Granger ¿Creía que tus amigos te importaban?

Al terminar de decir esto, Draco se dio media vuelta y se fue dejándola sola al pie de las escaleras.

¿En un momento crítico de su vida¿La falta que le hizo¡Rayos, si que la había regado! Draco en cierta parte tenía razón ¿Cómo pudo esperar que con un hola todo fuera igual? La mirada que el ojiverde le dedico antes de salir del baño la había dejado confundida, no había ni rastro de enojo, u odio, más bien ¿tristeza¿decepción? Si que estaba confundida…"me dejaste cuando más te necesite" "lo abandonaste en un momento crítico de su vida" ¿Qué demonios significaba eso¿Por qué Draco no le había querido decir?...Pero ¿Cuál momento critico? Si dos años después de que ella se fuera después de terminar su quinto año, Harry había logrado vencer a Voldemort, llenándose de fama y gloria… ¿para qué rayos la necesitaba a ella, si había salido vencedor?

-¿cariño estas bien?-le pregunto Josh que se encontraba manejando su carro (Jeta azul) en dirección al departamento de Hermione

-Si- le dijo Hermione, mientras lo volteaba a ver. Josh era guapo, inteligente, se preocupaba por ella, no la había rechazado cuando se entero que era bruja, la consentía mucho, era comprensivo, maduro, trabajador, buena persona… pero no era él… no le había salvado la vida cono tantas veces lo hizo él, no había compartido tantas horas de desvelo como lo había hecho él, no se entendían con una sola mirada como lo hacía con él, no se sentía completa como se sentía con él, simplemente Josh no era él… simplemente Josh no era Harry.

-¿fue algo que paso en la fiesta, verdad?- volvió a preguntar el chico

- No, es solo que ver a mis mejores amigos después de tanto tiempo…

- ¿Mejores amigos¿No se supone que esos éramos Martín, Hugo, Karla, Jessica y yo?

-Josh no me mal interpretes es solo que

-¿Qué?- le pregunto con un toque de enfado en su voz- ¿Qué tienen ellos que nosotros no?

- Simplemente que los conozco desde que tenía once años

-¿Pero a nosotros nos conoces desde hace cuatro años, no es mucho pero…?

- Josh, ellos fueron los primeros amigos que tuve

-Los cuales no te escribieron durante este tiempo- sonrió interiormente, era un punto a su favor

- Si, lo se, pero ustedes nunca me salvaron la vida

- eso lo dices en forma metafórica o…

- Lo dijo enserio, ustedes nunca se han enfrentado a una serpiente de más de siete metros, a arañas gigantes, a asesinos, a hombres lobo, ni han escupido babosas durante un día, ni han tenido que nadar por un lago infestado de sirenas, solo por salvarme- Le dijo la chica con una sonrisa en sus labios al recordar sus aventuras en el colegio

- Yo…lo siento- Josh maldigo mentalmente. No contaba con esa, eso equivalía a mil…dos mil puntos a favor de los magos esos. Cada ves que Hermione le hablaba del mundo al que pertenecía notaba un brillo especial en su mirada y que decir de la sonrisa y la emoción con que la hablaba de un tal Potter, que por cierto no había conocido esa noche.

Hermione miro a su novio y no pudo más que sentir pena por el. De cierta manera sabía que lo estaba traicionando pues había cruzado con ella medio planeta solo por estar con ella y ella como le paga… pensando en Harry desde que el piloto del avión había dicho que en diez minutos aterrizarían en Londres o… ¿desde antes?

Pero es que tenía tantas ganas de verlo, de saber cómo estaba, de saber si "El joven que derroto al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempo y que ahora era el mejor mago de todos los tiempos" se había casado con Cho, como habían dicho en las noticias, por esa razón en cuanto lo vio recargado en un árbol hablando con sus otros dos mejores amigos no pudo evitar el impulso de correr y abrazarlo como tantas veces lo hacia en sus sueños, sueños que tenía desde que tenía doce años.

"No se cuanto tiempo me llevará remediar esto, y solo remediarlo pues no puedo evitarlo si esto es amor, Hermione tendrás que regresar y hacerle frente, por que si no es con él, con Harry, es como si no supieras nada sobre el amor"

Se dijo mentalmente y se dispuso a dormir un rato, en lo que su "novio" la llevaba a su departamento. Ya mañana comenzaría con el Plan "conquistando a Potter" cuando lo viera en el ministerio…pero ¿Y Johs?... ¡Al diablo Josh¡Al diablo Todo!

* * *

Gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron mi historia, y no se preocupen no la voy a abandonar.

¿Que por que puse estas parejas? la verdad es que me encantan, no se por que, y en cuanto a que Harry y Draco sean amigos...en mi mundo guaguiro me gustaria que eso pasara.

Dudas, chismes, criticas y felicitaciones...abajo.

Su amiga... Kry


	3. Chapter 3

**Accidentally In Love **

**(Accidentalmente enamorados)**

_Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love_

_Vamos, vamos  
Gira un poco más rápido  
Vamos, vamos  
El mundo seguirá después  
Vamos, vamos  
Porque todo el mundo está después que el amor  
_

**3**

Se encontraban en el elevador en el piso 4, faltaba uno para llegar al piso donde se encontraba su oficina. Faltaban tan solo unos segundos para que todas las mujeres que trabajaban en el quinto piso se alanzaran sobre ellos como animales en celo.

Al principio les había parecido grandioso el hecho de ser nombrados por la parte femenina como "Los mejores tres", claro que la frase hacia hincapié tanto en sus talentos para desarrollar estupendamente bien su trabajos como aurores y sobre todo para alabar su físico, pues no es muy común ver a un pelirrojo d e ojos azules, un rubio de ojos grises y un moreno con ojos verdes, los tres con un cuerpo perfectamente desarrollado y una sonrisa que hacia que hasta Margarita (de 68) babera por ellos. Pero después de cuatro años viviendo lo mismo hasta el más galán se cansa y eso ya los había fastidiado, pero no sin antes dejarles unas cuantas noches de entera diversión.

Así que con cierto trabajo los tres amigos llegaron a su oficina que se encontraba detrás de una puerta, al final del corredor, donde había un letrero que rezaba "Fuerzas especiales"

Hermione había llegado muy temprano al Ministerio de magia pues tenia que hablar con el ministro que resulto ser nada menos que Nevill.

Este chico que en sus años de estudiante no daba una en clases con el paso de los años, con la ayuda de Harry, Ron y Draco, y con el deseo de vengar a sus padres, se había convertido en un mago muy talentoso, además de que hay que agregar que como buen amigo del "niño que vivió" se entero de la profecía y se dio cuenta de que pudo ser él el que cargara con el destino del mundo mágico.

Y así, luego de que Dombledor, rechazara por décima vez el cargo de ministro, y que Harry lo hiciera también y gracias a las sugerencias y recomendaciones de ambos magos, ocupo el puesto.

Nevill que había revisado el expediente de su antigua compañera y conociendo el talento que ésta tenía no dudó ni un momento en mandarla el departamento de aurores en la división de Fuerzas especiales, diciéndole que se llevaría una sorpresa.

Así que sin más la castaña en compañía de su novio, que por cierto no se quiso despegar de ella e insistiendo en acompañarla, llegaron a dicha oficina. La cual consistía en una sala grande con un escritorio al centro, varios libreros un cristal sostenido por dos tubo de metal, varios detectores de tenebrismo, una mesa, una salita y una cafetera.

-¿pero que rayos pasa aya afuera¡Pareciera que acabara de entrar al ministerio Orlando Bloom!

-No me digas que ese también en mago?

-No esas tonto Josh, claro que no- le dijo dejando de ver atraves de las persianas como las mujeres de ese departamento se abalanzaban contra alguien. De repente la puerta se abrió y se cerro de golpe.

-¡les juro que la próxima vez las voy a alanzar un hecho aturdidor!- decía Ron mientras se sacada del saco un sostén que ni Dios sabe como había llegado allí.

-Yo te recomendaría un "Petrificus totalus" , amigo- le respondió Harry al tiempo que se arreglaba la camisa

-¿Qué rayos hacen ustedes aquí?-Pregunto el rubio

-Pues trabajamos aquí¡Baboso!

-No seas imbecil Weasly. ¿Qué rayos hacen aquí, Hermione?

Ante la mención de su amiga ambos jóvenes, moreno y pelirrojo se voltearon y dejaron de arreglarse.

-Pues…- trato de explicarse la castaña

-¿Qué hace tu novio aquí?-le pregunto Ron

-Vino a acompañarme

-Sabes muy bien que ningún mugle puede entrar al ministerio

-Lo sé

-Entonces que demonios hace aquí- le reclamo el pelirrojo

-ya te lo dije viene a acompañarme

-Y ¿se puede saber que es lo que quieres, pues por si no te habías enterado esta es nuestra oficina de TRABAJO.

- Pues para tu información, Malfoy, yo también trabajo aquí- le dijo mientras le daba un sobre donde estaban sus papeles.

-Aun así sabes que no puedes traer a un mugle y menos a esta oficina¿Qué tal si es un espía, un mortfago disfrazado o alguien vago la maldición Imperios?

-¿Qué rayos en un mofafago?-pregunto Josh

-Son magos dedicados a las artes oscuras con deseo de vengarse de la persona que destruyo a su líder, para lo cual torturan a gente inocente- explico Harry, que se encontraba ya sentado en su escritorio revisando unos papeles, sobresaltando a todos.- y para tu información son MOR-ti-FA-gos, no mofafago.

-Y se puede saber quien eres tú?- pregunto Josh bastante ofendido y tratando de intimidar a la persona que lo había corregido

-ah! Lo siento, mi nombre es Potter, Harry Potter. Algunas personas me llaman "El niño que vivió" otros "El salvador del mundo", pero mis amigos solo me dicen Harry y soy el jefe se este departamento. Mucho gusto.-le tendió una mano, la cual Josh estrecho _"así que este es el tal Potter de que tanto hablaba Herm ojalá se valla al infierno" _pensó Johs – Veo que tu novia te ha hablado de mi, espero hayan sido cosas buenas y para tu información ya visite el infierno, pero decidí regresar y molestar un ratito más.

-¿tu…tu c- co- como?- Josh estaba espantado ese tipo podía leer su mente

- Ohh! Olvide decirte que otras personas me llaman "El mejor mago de la Historia"- le dedico una sonrisa- "A ver ¿Quién es el intimidado ahora? pensó

Ron y Draco intercambiaron una mirada entre sorprendidos y preocupados, pues su amigo nunca se presentaba así mismo como " El salvador del mundo" menos con ese tono de voz y tratando de intimidar a alguien leyendo su mente.

-Ahora- dijo Harry- si me disculpas…- saco su varita y apunto al novio de su mejor amiga

-¿Qué crees que haces?- le espetó Hermione

-Simplemente le voy a borrar la memoria o puedo dejarlo inconsciente

-¿Por qué?- pregunto la chica retadoramente

- Ya sabes las reglas Hermione- ahora fue Ron quien hablo y al igual que Harry, Ron había sacado su varita y apuntaban al chico , mientras que Draco le apuntaba a ella-Ningún mugle por más familiar que sea de nosotros debe de entrar al ministerio y menos al departamento de aurores y lo que es peor a ESTE departamento al cual solo tememos acceso, Harry, Draco, Nevill, tú ahora y yo.

-Así que decide, le lanzas el hechizo tú a tu novio o lo hacemos por ti- le dijo Malfoy sin dejar de apuntarle.

Hermione conocía perfectamente a sus amigos, y sabía que no dudarían en lanzarle un hechizo a su prometido así que optó por lo primero.

-Esta bien, lo hago yo. Pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál?- le pregunto Ron

-Que sea hasta que me valla, pues si lo dejo inconsciente recordará esta conversación, lo más lógico es que le borre la memoria pero el final de día.

-OK. Bien Cara Rajada¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer hoy?-inquirió Draco mientras guardaba su varita y se sentaba en un sillón que segundos antes había aparecido.

-Revisar el caso 53 que los inútiles de tus estudiantes echaron a perder

-Inútiles, eso es decir poco- añadió el pelirrojo- estropearon la misión que nos costó tres meses de trabajo y para variar tuvimos tres heridos. Yo no se que les enseñas.

-Cosas que un pobretón comadreja y Weasly no sabría aunque le pagaran- le contestó Draco

Ron se disponía a sacar su barita para empezar con el primer duelo del día. Harry solamente se sentó de nuevo detrás de su escritorio y comenzó a leer el fólder que contenía los documentos de Hermione. Luego de ojearlos por cinco minutos y mientras que Ron se colocaba de nuevo las cejas y Malfoy apagaba su capa, el jefe de la oficina se dirigió a la recién llegada, que platicaba con su novio…

-Según esto, eres buena en cuestiones de práctica, es decir, en combate. Has sido auror por tres años, y te graduaste con honores de la academia Australiana (NA ya sabemos donde estuvo Hermione todo este tiempo), y Nevill me pide que te reciba en este departamento- levanto la mirada del fólder para observar a su amiga que ahora lo veía atentamente, cuando sus ojos se conectaron ninguno de los dos paso desapercibido el vuelco del estomago y el escalofrío que sintieron. Temiendo ponerse más nervioso el joven Potter continúo…

-Normalmente se hace un examen para ver si los ingresados son capaces de enfrentarse a cualquier cosa y mantener la fría lógica; pero conociendo tu historia personal y dado que, en algún momento o en varios, estuvimos juntos en dichas circunstancias, no hay razón para que lo realices. Las normas creo que ya las conoces, y por esta vez no serás suspendida.

-Harry, yo lo siento, no pensé que fuera…-la joven se detuvo a mitad de la frase ya que Harry con un ademán de su mano le dijo que se callara

-Te repito, por esta vez no serás castigada, solo recuerda que él- señalo a Josh con la cabeza, el cual le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos- no puede entrar. Te recuerdo que la información que se revise aquí, se queda aquí; si en algún momento, esperemos que no se de, necesitas a un medimago, esté deberá de ser de confianza, más adelante conocerás a dos y creo que te quedaras con ellos. Por último, aquí no hay, como le hacemos creer a Nevill, dos departamentos: uno de practica y otro de lógica, puesto que muchas veces los de práctica tienen mojes ideas que los otros, pero si lo quieres ver de otro modo, yo soy de practica y estos dos- señalo al pelirrojo que ahora era castaño y al rubio que en lugar de piernas tenia tentáculos- son de inteligencia. ¿No creo que te los tenga que presentar? Pero de todas maneras Ron se encarga de la mayoría del papaleo y las estrategias y Draco es maestro de duelo de los aspirantes de auroes y se dedica más que nada a las amenazas.

-¿y Tu?- le pregunto la chica con una sonrisa, la cual casi hace que Harry se desmaye

- La mayoría de mi tiempo, me dedico a salvar personas inocente, encarcelar mortifagos que quieren vengarse y a tratar de mantenerme con vida. Ahora que ya todo esta dicho ¿Me ayudas a revisar el caso 53?- le pregunto, de igual manera, con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que muchas veces hizo que Hermione se tropezara.

-Harry?

-Si- le contesto al mismo tiempo que abría nuevamente una carpeta y saca un disket

-Para que sirve esto?- le señalo el cristal

-Ya lo veras.-Saco su varita y exclamo como si de un saludo desganado se tratara-¡Finite Incantatem!- automáticamente Ron dejo de bailar y Draco de cantar en Japonés- Es increíble que depuse de tantos años y entrenamiento, aún sigan utilizando hechizos de la escuela.

-Vamos, todos sabemos que si le lanzo un hechizo como es debido, Weasly pasaría dos meses en el hospital.

- Y todos sabemos que si haces eso mi hermana te dejaría de hablar por el mismo periodo de tiempo- le contesto Ron y los cuatro amigos comenzaron a reírse como no habían reído en tanto tiempo.

Y Hermione, quien miraba de reojo Harry, quiso creer que el disgusto de la noche pasaba se había quedado allí, en el pasado y que todo, otra vez era como antes.

El misterio del cristal quedo resuelto, en cuanto Harry introdujo el disco en uno de lo tubos, haciendo que en el cristal aparecieran unas imágenes, las cuales podías mover o hacer más grandes o más chichas, repetir una y otra ves, en fin, podías hacer cualquier cosa con las imágenes con solo tacar el cristal e indicar hacia donde mover la imagen.

Los cuatro aurores altamente calificados estaban hablando muy animada y analíticamente del caso 53 que se olvidaron por completo de que el prometido de Hermione estaba allí y si no fuero por que éste se acerco y abrazo a la chica por la cintura, cualquiera hubiera dicho que era otro mueble más en la habitación.

-¿Se puede saber que es lo que haces Josh?

-Es solo que extrañaba a MI chica, y no pude resistirme- e inmediatamente y sin que Hermione pudiera evitarlo, su prometido la baso, provocando que dos de los hombres, todavía presentes, pusieran los ojos en blanco y que otro sintiera que la sangre le hervía.

-Disculpen que interrumpa tan bellísima escena, pero la señorita Granger esta trabajando y no me interesa cuanto la extrañes y las ganas que tengas de estar con ella.

-Ohh! No hay que exagerar "jefe"¿no cree que sus "esclavos" necesitan descansar?- le respondió Josh con un tono peligroso, muy peligroso.

Si las miradas mataran… ¡pobre de Josh! Pensaban Ron y Draco, pues hasta el ser más valiente hubiera salido corriendo con tan solo ver la cara que ponía Harry en ese instante, y ambos sabían que el ojiverde estaba necesitando hasta la última gota de su autocontrol para no sacar su varita y matar allí mismo al "taradito" que acompañaba a Hermione, o peor aun hacer magia involuntaria, pues era bien sabido por ambos que no por nada le decían "El mejor mago de la historia", pero también era bien sabido el amor que le profesaba a la chica que estaba enfrente, por lo que ambos deducieron que por eso su amigo, solo se limito a contestar tan naturalmente, que más que tranquilizar puso más nerviosos a todos.

-Josh, creo que se me olvido decirte que conozco a estas personas desde que teníamos once años, y ni yo soy su jefe, ni ellos son mis esclavos y si están aquí es por su propia voluntad. Y si tú ya te aburriste no es mi problema.

-Pues eso no es lo que parece, yo creo que te tomas muy en serio eso de ser el encargado de este lugar

-Amor, por favor- le dijo la castaña con un tono de suplica, y un nudo en la garganta.

Justamente cuando todo parecía estar bien, cuando al parecer todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior había quedado en el olvido, Josh abre la boca y lo hecha todo a perder.

¿Por qué demonios dejo que la acompañara al ministerio? Ella, que era amante de las reglas, y que por ende las conocía todas, sabia perfectamente a alo que se enfrentaba cuando lo dejo acompañarla y pensando que por tratarse de sus amigos no le dirían nada, había accedido, y también se había equivocado.

Pero es que ¿Cómo pudo pensar que sus amigos seguían siendo los mismos chicos que dejo de ver cuando tenían 15 años? Habían madurado mucho y para su sorpresa, esta vez, sí respetaban las normas.

Pero so ya no la inquietaba, cuando vio los ojos verdes de Harry fijos en ella cuando le daba las instrucciones y la sonrisa tan calida y hermosa que le brindo, no pudo evitar sentir que todo el mundo giraba a su alrededor, tal como pasa en las películas muggles cuando dos personas chocan y en el instante en que sus miradas se cruzan parece que todo gira y gira y nada más importa solo ellos dos ya que el mundo esta después del amor, y por unos minutos, solo unos venditos minutos, los cuales paso frente el cristal, pudo sentirse nuevamente en Hogwarts, en compañía de sus amigos como cuando se ponían delante del mapa del merodeador y planearan la siguiente aventura, como cuando ella y Harry…¡Pero "su novio" había abierto la boca! Y para su desgracia había pasado de Hermione a señorita Granger en solo segundos, y conociendo como conocía a Harry, es decir, como a la palma de su mano, "Señorita Granger" sería su nombre a partir de ahora hasta que la perdonara.

Por que bien que mal, Hermione se estaba bando cuanta de que Harry estaba realmente resentido con ella, y conociéndose como se conocía, Hermione Jane Granger, no se daría por vencida hasta saber que era "eso" que mortifico a su amigo para lo cual la necesitaba precisamente a ella.

* * *

Hola!

¿Cómo han estado?

Yo con un poquito de problemas pues le instalaron un nuevo a mi PC y po eso no había podido subir el nuevo capitulo, que por espero sea de su agrado y que es bastante largo pues se los debo por el retraso y por que la inspiración se digno en visitarme.

Con respecto a lo del cristal que se menciona, si alguien vio la pelicula de Mainority Report (no se si escriba así, pero es con Tom Cruse) es más o menos parecido al que utilizan allí.

Ahora bien, los Reviews ¡Muchisimas gracias a todos! (aquí Kry se pone a mandar besos, a hacer reverencias y a asltar como loca por su cuarto, bueno eso lo hace cada que ve un rr en su mail u.u)

**Luna Nis**: Gracias, espero te guste el capi.

**Dan Emma: **Gracias por leer.

**Fran Gilaren: **con respecto al viage de Herms, más adelante viene la explicaión, no comas ancias. Ups! los Josh tratare de figarme más, lo que pasa es que cuando me da la inspiración me pongo a escribir y no hay quien me detenga y pues la compu no ayuda mucho. De todas maneras gracias por leer y por tu opinión.

**Aiosami: **A mi tambien me encanta Draco, me gusta mucho con una actidud de niño malo y siendo amigo de Harry, no se por que. Lo de la nota y por que Hermione se fue sin avisar, más adelante se van a dar cuenta, esta historia espero sea para largo. Por cierto hay una pista en el primer capitulo. Ojo. Gracias por dejar ti opinión.

**Ivy 91**, Ojala te siga gustando la historia.

**LuDoVic, **Gracias por tu Reviews.

**Avvril Delacour**, Gracias por seguir mi alocada historia

**Victoria Ganger, **No se preocupen no voy a dejarla en el abandono, Gracias por leer.

**Aangely04**, Mil Gracias por dejar sus comentarios me animan el dia y me ispiran a seguir escribiendo

**Gaby**, Muchisisisisimas gracias por motiverme a seguir con esta alocada idea, espero que te siga gustando.

**Aclaración: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, como deria una autora a la que admiro Harry le pertenece a Hermione y viceversa, yo sólo les ayudo a estar juntos.

Por favor no se olviden que los Chismes, las dugas, las agreciones o felicitaciones, por cierto tambien jitomatasos, abajo en un reviews.

Kry Potter


	4. Chapter 4

**Accidentally In Love **

**(Accidentalmente enamorados)**

So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love

Así que dije "soy una bola de nieve rodando"  
Rodando hacia abajo en la primavera que está llegando en todo este amor  
Derritiéndose bajo cielos azules  
Apareciendo esta luz del sol  
brillando de amor

**4**

Su primer día de trabajo no había resultado tal como ella quería: Primero, sus amigos se habían enojado con ella, y, segundo, toda la tarde estuvo molesta con su novio. Sin embargo, con toda la seguridad del mundo de que éste iba a ser un día diferente entro al pasillo del Departamento de aurores. Estaba tan concentrada en qué hacer para sacarle "eso" a Harry que no se percató del silencio que se había apoderado del piso, solo roto por los cuchicheos de las mujeres que asomaban sus cabezas sólo para criticarla, pues desde hace mucho tiempo, es decir, desde que se fundó el departamento "Fuerzas Especiales", nadie salvo los tres integrantes originales, habían logrado entrar a dicha división, y lo que la parte femenina y algunos hombres se preguntaban era que ¿Cómo era posible que una "don nadie" llegada de quien sabe donde, de buenas a primeras entra a esa división y lo que es peor aún sin presentar prueba?. Por que la prueba era básica, en gran medida se debía a dicho examen que nadie pudiera ingresar, puesto que nadie había a probado.

Pero era demasiado obvio, como la mayoría de los hombres les hicieron notar a las chicas, el por qué Hermione esta allí, simple y sencillamente, era bellísima.

Claro que las seño's (para evitar problemas), tomaron esto por un lado que no era, es decir, pensaron que la castaña se había contado con "trato especial".

Se encontraba a escasos dos metros de la puerta de su oficina cuando un alboroto lleno de risas estridentes, gritos, saltitos, movedero de sillas, suspiros soñadores y suspiros fastidiados, rompieron los susurros.

Hermione recordó que lo mismo había pasado ayer y la observación que ella le había echo a Josh _"Parece que Orlando Bloom acaba de entrar. ¿A caso ese también es mago?- le había dicho su novio y ella le contesto que no"_… "pero-pensó- esto parece más como si Orlando Bloon, Tom Weling y Brad Pit hubieran entrado aquí" y por un momento pensó, dado el escándalo que quizás fuera verdad que esos biscochitos fueran magos, al fin y al cabo este mundo esta lleno de posibilidades.

Se volteo sólo para ver como tres cabezas, una rubia, otra pelirroja y la última morena, trataban de esquivar a todo el zafarrancho femenino que trataba de besarlos. Dando un suspiro y moviendo la cabeza negativamente, al ver la actitud de fastidio de sus amigos y su jefe entro al despacho.

-Me lleva la…- dijo el rubio al entrar a la oficina y quitándose una marca de labial de la mejilla

-No se de que te quejas, mírame a mi, me voy a tener que cambiar completamente la ropa- le dijo Harry mostrándole su camisa que hasta hace unos segundos era blanca y actualmente parecía un muestrario de tonos de labial.

-No le encuentro la gracia Hermione- le reprocho el pelirrojo al ver como la chica se partía de la risa, ante las caras de sus amigos- Si llevaras dos años viviendo lo mismo, no te comportarías así- Ron se trato de peinar un poco

-¿Por qué no llegan por separado¿No creen que así se evitarían todo esto?

-Eso ya lo intentamos. Le contesto Ron

-¿Y?

-Numero uno, más de una de esas viejas se quejo de sufrir un infarto por tanta emoción, y numero dos, los del piso de arriba se quejaron por tanto grito. Así que mejor el griterío todo de un jalón al igual que las emociones fuertes y no de poquito a poquito- le contesto Draco acomodándose la corbata

Después de eso el día trascurrió normal, bueno normal para cada uno. Harry seguía llamandola Srta. Granger y ella hacia todo el esfuerzo del mundo para no enfadarse.

Pero la gota que derramo el agua, llego casi al final del día, y como pensaron Draco y Ron, no ayudó nada para que sus amigos se contentaran.

Los cuatro estaban metidos en su trabajo cuando una vos chillona entró al cuarto…

-Harry, cariño- exclamó una mujer, rubia (falsa, como se dio cuanta Hermione, por las raíces negras que ya se le notaban), de ojos cafés, vestida con una túnica bastante entallada y con un súper escotazo, al momento de poner un pie en el despacho.

Los cuatro amigos tuvieron una reacción destinta.

Harry, cuando la oyó pegó un brinco y antes de que pudiera siquiera parpadear la tipa ya se había sentado en sus pernas y lo esta besando, corrección se lo estaba comiendo.

Hermione al ver esto, sintió que la rabia le invadía el cuerpo, aún más cuando el ojiverde, por instinto claro esta, comenzó a responder al beso y a abrazar a la tipa

"_Con que estuviste solito todo este tiempo. Con que me extrañaste mucho. No. Y yo como una idiota tratando de llevarme bien contigo, de arreglar las cosas… y pensar que yo creí que tú, el gran Harry Potter, me habías extrañado, que me am… agrrr! Maldito seas, esto no me lo haces otra vez. A partir de hoy voy a comportarme como se supone que tenía que tratarte desde un principio. Voy a ser fría y cortante. No voy a volver a pasar por lo mismo, no otra vez. No voy a volver a sufrir por ti"_

Mientras eso pensaba la castaña, rubio y pelirrojo sabían que esa escenita que había causado Celina, iba a traer granes consecuencias para todos, en especial por que sabían que, a partir de este momento, tendrían que ser ellos los que arreglaran las cosas entre Harry y Hermione, por que esos dos eran tan cabezotas y orgullosos que ninguno iba a pedir disculpas, no solo por la actitud de Celina, si no por hechos pasados. Y que iban a tener que vigilar muy de cerca de la rubia-falsa, pues en cuanto notó que Hermione esta allí le lanzo un miradita, de esas que dicen, matan.

Y lo que era peor, tendrían que deshacerse de Josh.

Pero, a pesar de todo, tenían dos ventajas: una, contaban con muchos amigos, que querían lo mismo, que Harry y Hermione se casaran y vivieran felices. Y dos, eran magos. Eso de alguna manera tenía que contar ¿no?

* * *

¡Hola! 

¿Cuánto tiempo sin leernos?

Espero que se encuentren bien.

Lamento enorme mente la tardanza es solo que como le dije a Djoz, eche a volar mi imaginación, que se fue tan alta que no la podía alcanzar.

Se que el capitulo es muy corto, pero algo es algo.

Les tengo que informar que me voy a tardar un poco en escribir y subir los siguientes capítulos, por que para mi desgracia mañana entro a la escuela, súmenle que estudio medicina, los enfermos, las rutas metabólicas, los exámenes, las tareas, la falta de tiempo, la carencia de inspiración O.O'…ayyyy me esta dando (Kry hace una mueca de dolor y se lleva una mano al pecho). Pero prometo que aproximadamente cada quince días actualizare, me cueste lo que me cueste.

Espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado y gracias por todos sus rr, no saben lo feliz que me hacen.

Recuerden: Dudas, chismes, sugerencias, felicitaciones, por el botón de abajo.

Otra vez mil gracias.

Su amiga…

Kry Potter


	5. Chapter 5

**Accidentally In Love**

**(Accidentalmente enamorados)**

_Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love_

_Bien, nena, me rindo  
Ante el helado de fresa  
Nunca acabará todo este amor  
Bien, no digo que lo haga,  
Pero no hay escapatoria a tu amor_

**5**

-No crees que estas exagerando- le decía Luna

-¡Claro que no, los hubieras visto, perecía que se lo estaba comiendo y él no hacia nada para impedirlo, y pensar que yo aún…Arrrg.

- No se de que te quejas- le contestó Ginny quien entraba a la sala de su casa con una charola y un juego de té- si tú empezaste primero

-¿QUE, empezar yo, ustedes están locas-les dijo negando enérgicamente con la cabeza

-Haber- le dijo la rubia armándose de paciencia-te vas por cuatro años, dejándolo sólo en una momento crítico de su vida y luego regresas con todo y novio y…

-Y te pones como vieja celosa e histérica por que Harry también hizo su vida. Además no crees que son muchos celos por un simple beso- le dijo Ginny

-¡UN SIMPLE BESO¿UN SIMPLE BESO, que acaso no me están oyendo , se lo estaba CO-MI-EN-DO, Y para tu información NO son celos

-Que? Ahora vas a negar que quisieras ser TU la que se lo comiera?

-Luna, por favor.

-Esta bien, es solo que no se por que te preocupas tanto, lo de Celina y Harry nunca ha ido más allá de un simple beso. Estoy de acuerdo que trabajan en el mismo piso, pero asta allí, casi nunca están juntos…

-Además-agrego la pelirroja luego de servir tres tazas de té-Celina lleva años intentando entrar a la división de Fuerzas Especial, y son los mismos que Harry la ha rechazado. ¿No crees que si sintiera algo por ella, desearía tenerla cerca todo el tiempo?

-Fue solo un beso, Hermione, nada más, y eso es de vez en cuando- le dijo Luna

-Si claro, todas las mañanas y antes de desayunar

- Bueno pues si tanto te molesta, deberías hacer algo para cambiar las cosas- le sugirió Ginny

-¿Qué¿ternimar de convertirla en el animal que es?

-¿Cuál animal?- inquirió la rubia, conteniendo una risa ante la actitud de su amiga  
-Pues en una zorra ¿cuan más?

-Pues yo creo que para odiar tato como dices a Harry, estas muy celosa-le dijo Ginny, quien no pudo ocultar su sonrisa

-Yo no estoy celosa de ese pedazo de…de…de Potter-terminó de decir Hermione cruzándose de brazos y volteando la cara

--------------------------

- Y como ven las cosas?-pregunto Ron

-me parece una gran idea, además desde que estábamos en el colegio se notada que eran el uno para el otro- opinó Parvati con una sonrisa

Nevill, Parvarti (su esposa), Los gemelos Weasly, Draco, Ron, Luna y Ginny, se encontraban en el departamento de esta última comunicándoles a los demás y claro invitándolos a participar, en el proyecto que, muy amablemente, Ron había bautizado como "Reconciliando a dos amigos", claro que Malfoy había insistido en llamarle "Reconciliando a dos idiotas", pero cuando recibió la mirada severa de cuenta pelirroja desistió de la idea.

-Pues no se- dijo Luna- hoy estuvimos platicando con Hermione y estaba muy celosa, por el beso que Celina le dio Harry

- Y hay que ver que beso- dijo Draco alzando las cejas

-pero ese no es el punto- continuo Ginny- Hermione estaba celosa, eso quiere decir que aún siente algo por Harry, pero el problema es que ambos son tan orgullosos que ninguno se va a atrever a pedir disculpas a…

- A meno que nosotros les ayudemos- dijo de pronto Fred

Las tres mujeres asintieron

-Y que se supone que tenemos que hacer? – pregunto Ron-Llegar y decirle, Hermione Harry esta enojado por esto y esto? O Harry en esta cinte de "fideo"…  
-video- lo corrigieron todos

- lo que sea, aquí esta grabada la confesión de que Hermione todavía te ama

-No seas tonto Ron- le dijo George-no les vamos a llevar una evidencia así, Lo que vamos a hacer en mostrarles el camino

-¿Cómo?. Pregunto Nevill

-Muy fácil, Hermione no sabe por que esta enojado y dolido Harry con ella, entonces…

- le vamos a decir?

-Que no, acaso no oyes Weasly- le dijo Draco dándole un sape

-Oye

-Fue solo para ver si así se te acomodan las ideas, pero si quieres te las dejo igual- y lo volvió a golpear

-No Ron, no le vamos a decir, le vamos a ayudar a que las descubra

-Ahora que me acuerdo- dijo Parvarti- Harry escribía un diario. Lo vi hacerlo muchas veces en el colegio- explico el ver la cara de confusión de sus amigos

-Si, es cierto, y también escribía cartas para Hermione. Claro que nunca se las mandó.- Dijo Ron

-Bueno, tal vez si logramos que Hermione descubra esos documentos pueda encontrar algo que le ayude a comprender a Harry- dijo George- el problema es ¿en donde están?

-En el tercer cajón, del lado izquierdo de su escritorio-respondió Draco

-¿Tu como…?

-Yo si hago mi tarea, no como tu Ron

-Entonces sabes que dicen?- le pregunto Nevill

-Si pero no hablan de Siruis, si no de lo otro

-Entonces- dijo Luna- eso se lo vamos a tener que decir nosotros

-O.K., el plan estaba muy bien, pero se están olvidando de dos cosas muy importantes-dijo Ginny

-¿Cuáles?-pregunto Fred

-Celina y Josh

-OH, eso, bueno en eso nos puede ayudar Nevill- dijo rápidamente Fred

-Yo ¿Cómo?

-Muy fácil, asignale una misión a Celina, mandala a Tombuctú, a la Antártica, o a que sea la guardaespaldas de Pie Grande, yo que se, pero que se valla lejos

- Y, que hay de Josh,- pregunto Ron

-Buen punto- dijo Georoge

-Por que no relanzamos un _obliviate_ y ya- dijo Draco alzándose de hombros

-No, eso seria muy obvio-dijo Luna- Hermione se daría cuenta

- hay que darle una poción, de todos modos es un muggle.- Dijo Fred- podemos probar algunos de nuestros inventos en él

-Fred, ni por que tu padre se pasa todo el día tratando de unir a magos y muggles

-Mamá¿que, que haces ahí¿Desde cuando has escuchado?-dijo Nervios George

-Lo suficiente- dijo Molly a la vez que caminada para sentarse en la sala-como para decirles que cuentan con mi ayuda y que esa no es una buena forma para deshacerse de Josh

-Y tu cual crees que sería correcta? Le preguntó Ginny

-Nevill- dijo Molly volteando a verlo-tengo entendido que tienes buenas relaciones con varios ministros muggles, será posible que hables con algunos para que le ofrezcan un MUY buen empleo, MUY lejos de este país a Josh, o una beca, o en el peor de los casos una extradición.

-pero- interrumpió Draco a Nevill que estaba a punto de abrir la boca-no creen que si mandamos lejos a Josh, Hermione se iría con él?

-Buen punto- aprobó Luna- Eso le haremos luego de que estemos seguros de que Hermione esta total y completamente enamorada de Harry y, sobre todo enojada con Josh

-Y por supuesto que haya roto su compromiso con él- completó Parvati

-Entonces lo que tenemos que hacer como paso numero uno, es que Hermione se enoje con Josh ¿Correcto?-pregunto Fred

-correcto- dijeron todos

-Pero como?- pregunto Fred

-Muy fácil, Hermione se molesta cuando Josh se mete en cosas de su trabajo y sobretodo con Harry –explico Draco

-Entonces hay que organizar una cena en la Madriguera- dijo Molly con una sonrisa

-Esperen, esperen, esperen,-los calló Nevill poniéndose de pie- ustedes están locos, y no me miren así, yo también quiero que ese par terminen juntos, no se olviden que me ayudaron mucho, en especial Harry todos estos años¿pero como creen que yo voy a hacer todo eso¿Con que derecho y autoridad voy a mandar lejos a una de mis aurores¿con que poder voy a pedirle a un ministro muggle una beca para que estudie ese tal Josh¿Quien creen que soy yo para hacer todo eso?

-Creí que eras el ministro- le contestó Parvarti

_

* * *

Hola!_

_Espero que se encuentren muy bien, al igual que yo lo estoy. _

_Bueno lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el capitulo nuevo, el cual espero que sea de su agrado, ya se que no es muy grande pero en cuanto a datos para la historia del fic, si que lo es._

_Si son muy inteligentes y leyeron con cuidado verán que ya les di una pista de el por qué Harry esta enojado, haga cálculos y sabrán el resto. (ups! creo que ya escribí de más o.O')_

_¿Qué tal la señora Weasle¿Quién la viera? Miren que eso de Extraditar a Josh, no yo lo hubiera pensado jeje._

_Espero que les guste y recuerden: Dudas, chismes, felicitaciones, opiniones y demás, en un rr._

_Nos leemos pronto._

_Kry Potter_


	6. Chapter 6

**Accidentally In Love**

**(Accidentalmente enamorados)**

_These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no _

Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love

Estas líneas de luz  
Indican que nunca estamos solos,  
Solos nunca, no, no

Vamos, vamos  
Muévete un poco más cerca  
Vamos, vamos  
Quiero oír tu susurro  
Vamos, vamos  
Quiero establecer mi amor

**6**

**La cena en la Madriguera, por Molly Weasly.**

-pero mamá ¿cómo pudiste hacer eso? Y se supone que nos ibas a ayudar- le reclamaba el menor de los Weasly a su querida madre

-Ron, deja de quejarte, verás que todo sale bien- le respondió la señora Weasly. Al tiempo que sacaba un pastel del horno- ahora ve y ponle un mantel a la mesa del jardín. Por toda respuesta Ron soltó un bufido y desapareció de la cocina.

Por fin era domingo, día de descanso obligatorio luego de una exhausta semana donde los pleitos y las indirectas parecían que estaba en descuento pues por si fuera poco Harry y Hermione actualmente se llamaban por su apellido y con una frialdad, que inclusive Draco, admitió, superó a la suya empleada en el colegio.

Para agregar más cosas a la lista Celina besaba y/o abrazaba a Harry la mitad de su tiempo, la otra mitad la empleaba para insultar a la castaña, la cual por desquite trataba mal el joven Potter.

Pero, ese domingo, el paso número uno de la operación "reconciliando a dos amigos" se llevaría acabo...

Todos pensaban que el hecho de reunir a ambos tortolitos y darles un empujoncito, es decir, vivir en paz por lo menos tres horas, ya que como Ginny argumentó, ni aunque fueras la bruja más inteligente que haya pisado alguna vez Hogwarts, o el famosísimo Niño-que-ya sabemos-todos- que-vivió, te atreverías a insultarte enfrente de la señora Weasly y mucho menos en la cena.

El problema estaba en que la mamá de los pelirrojos no se conformó con invitar a los "noviecitos" o "estupidines", como les llamaba Draco de cariño, sino que invitó también a Josh y a Celina, y ese fue el motivo por el que Ron le reclamara casi media semana.

Los invitados llegaron puntualmente, y por deseos, mas bien órdenes, de Molly, Harry y Hermione se tuvieron que sentar frente a frente, lo cual no mejoró mucho los ánimos de estos dos, pues Hermione hacia hasta lo imposible (entiendase como actos de contorcionismo) para que Harry no dejara de notar los diamantes de su anillo de compromiso y también para tratar de callar a Josh, puesto que a cada acto de magia "verdadera", como él le llamaba, que Fred y George suministraban, soltaba exclamaciones como "ay, pero que lindo" y aplaudía como un niño que va por primera ves al circo, haciendo reír a todos y cuando dijo todos me refiero más que nada a un cierto ojiverde.

Obviamente Harry también tenía problemas, había que arreglárselas para que de una manera un tanto sutil se separara de las garras de su novia rubia-falsa y no salir corriendo…

-Celina, te he dicho que ¡basta!- exclamó molesto Harry, para parase inmediatamente de la mesa y dirigirse hacia la casa.

-Jijiji, lo que pasa es que no le gusta que le besen el cuello- explico Celina a la mesa (entiendase Hermione), ya que los demás no vieron nada, o más bien disimulaban no haber visto nada.

"Que raro, Harry siempre dejaba que le besara el cuello"- pensaba la chica cuando una voz la hizo reaccionar...

-Hermione, querida, serías tan amable de llevar a dentro el pastel, no quiero que le caigan chispas-he hizo una seña con la cabeza hacia las baritas de sus gemelos que en ese momento lanzaban chispas verdes.

Resignada la castaña entro a la cocina llevando consigo el pastel, cual fue su sorpresa que al entrar había una capa de humo como si algo se quemara…

-¡que haces aquí!- le espetó una voz que no tardo en reconocer

-a ti que te importa-le contestó

-¡que haces aquí!

-Soy libre de ir a donde quiera, y para tu información esta no es tu casa, Potter

-pues es como si lo fuera, desde que terminó el quinto curso o sea hace cuatro años, o desde que tú te fuiste "un punto para ti Potter"paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo aquí- le dijo al tiempo que caminaba hacia ella

-aléjate de mi

-eso ya lo hiciste tu por mi "cero y van dos Potter"-se llevó una mano la boca y aspiro un cigarrillo, inmediatamente Hermione supo el porque del humo

-quieres dejar de hacer eso- le reprocho la chica

- que- dio otra fumada- acaso te preocupas por mí- se acercó un poco más soltando el humo

-S...no, claro que no, Potter, es solo que el humo me hace daño ¿no has oído hablar de los fumadores pasivos?

-Típico de Granger el preocuparse por si misma, si tanto te molesta ¡vete!- le dijo al tiempo que con la mano que sostenía el cigarro le tomaba de la muñeca y la arrastraba a la salida

-¡Suéltame, me puedes quemar!

- no hasta que te vallas

- Potter, si no me sueltas voy a tener que golpearte y te va a doler "un punto Hermy, bien hecho"-lo amenazó la chica

-¿Mas que tu ausencia? "Strai tres, Potter. La has ponchado"- le contesto mirándola a los ojos ¿triste¿Esperanzado¿Dolido?

-Harry, yo…

-¿Por qué te fuiste?

-Vamos, ya te lo dije…

-Tienes que tener otras razones y no el simple hecho de que te considerara rata de biblioteca

-Apaga tu cigarro- le dijo señalándolo con un dedo, ya que Harry la había tomado por los hombros.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?- le volvió a preguntar al tiempo que apagaba el cigarro en la pared

-¿Por qué dices que te lastime?

-no me conteste con otra pregunta

-te contesto si tu me contestas

-pero yo pregunte primero- le respondió el joven alzando las cejas y dejando ver una sonrisa, y fue en ese momento, en el que sus miradas se cruzaron que Hermione supo que nunca, ni aunque fuera a otra galaxia, se casara con Tom Crusse o Voldemort, que aunque él anduviera con Cho o con Celina, con rubias o pelirrojas, que jamás, aunque pasaran tres vidas y dos infiernos, dejaría de amarlo.

Mientras tanto Harry supo, también, que aunque las cosas tuvieran que ir poco a poco, conseguiría sepárala de Josh y enamorarla, si fuera necesario, día tras día hasta que su vida terminará, porque dentro de su ser estaba total y completamente enamorado de esa chica que alguna ves llamó su mejor amiga, su alma gemela.

Harry tubo el deseo de abrazarla y besarla, de decirle cuanto la había extrañado y necesitado, que la amaba y que por lo mismo si ella era feliz con Josh él gustosamente la apoyaría y que le diría a Josh lo afortunado que era por tenerla a su lado. Deseo decirle que se arrepentía de haber andado con Cho, de no haber ido tras de ella.

Hermione, deseada poder probar una vez más eso labios que anteriormente la habían hecho temblar y desfallecer solo para nacer de nuevo entre los fuertes brazos que actualmente la sujetaban, para luego perderse en ese mar verde.

Y así poco a poco ambas bocas, como si fueran atraídas por un imán, se fueron acercando, los parpados cerrándose, ambos deseando oír un susurro, desando establecer su amor.

-Her, cariño¿sabias que existen los gnomos?- preguntó Josh entrando en la cocina, los jóvenes que estaban dentro solo se separaron y lo recibieron con una mirada de muy pocos amigos.

-Si cariño, lo sabia- contesto Hermione, sin molestarse en disimular el enfado de su voz.

En cuestiones de segundos Harry ya había salido de la habitación y cruzaba el jardín como si nada hubiera pasado. Al tiempo que dejaba a un Hermione confundida y disgustada con su prometido.

-¿se puede saber por que diantres mandaste a ese¿Acaso no viste lo que iba a pasar?

-por que no estaba en el plan

-¿pero si el plan es juntarlos¿Por que no dejar que se besen?

-Por que ese no es el plan, Ronald. Si se hubieran besado, lo más seguro es que Hermione bofeteara a Harry y se dejaran de hablar, recuerda que lo primero es lograr que Hermione de muestras claras de que esta enamorada de Harry y se enfade con su novio

-¿Pero por que mandar a Josh, por que no ha Ginny o a Fred?-insistió el pelirrojo

- si serás tonto¿no viste la miradita que le lanzo Hermione a Josh? estaba enojada por haberle cortado el rollo con Harry.

-Pero Luna…

-El paso 4 es que Hermione se enoje con Josh, como dijo tu mamá y eso…

- Tu futura suegra- le corrigió Ron

- eso es a largo plazo- termino de decir Luna un tanto sonrojada.- por ahora el royecto de tu máma...

-tu futura suegra...

- ha dado buenos resultados- dijo Luna con la cra completamente roja.

-Entonces hay que apurarnos con el paso dos, las cartas…- dijo Ron pasando un brazo por los hombros de la rubia y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

_

* * *

_

_Kry aparece en el escenario con un impermeable y una laminad e plástico como la de los policías para defenderse de los tomatazos que con todo el derecho del mundo se merece por la tardanza. Pero he aquí sus explicaciones._

_La escuela! No saben lo difícil que esta, entre maestros que me hacen exámenes cada clase, o sea, cada tercer día, las tareas, el trabajo ( que este paciente tiene tal cosa, que si este otro tiene esto otro)._

_Pero gracias a la aburrida clase de Bioquímica de tres horras y una estancia de dos horas en la biblioteca, mi mente voló tan alto que alcanzo a la inspiración y bueno he aquí un nuevo y corto capitulo._

_Me sorprende que no hayan descubierto que es lo que oculta Harry, aquí les doy otra pista, como dije anteriormente hagan cuentas._

_Gracias por todos su revwies y no se olviden que alguna duda, chisme, felicitación, opinión o sugerencia por medio del botón de abajo, es lo que más me motiva para escribir._

_Sin más por el memento y desando que este humilde capitulo sea de su agrado se despide…._

_Kry Potter_

_Muchas gracias._


	7. Chapter 7

**Accidentally In Love**

**(Accidentalmente enamorados)**

_Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love  
We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love (x7)  
Accidentally  
I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally (X 2)  
Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her  
Love ...I'm in love_

_Vamos, vamos  
Salta un poco más alto  
Vamos, vamos  
Si te sientes un poco más ligera  
Vamos, vamos  
Una vez estuvimos  
Hace tiempo estuvimos enamorados  
Estuvimos accidentalmente enamorados  
accidentalmente enamorados  
accidentalmente  
estoy enamorado, estoy enamorado  
accidentalmente  
Vamos, vamos  
Gira un poco más concisa  
Vamos, vamos  
Y el mundo está un poco más radiante  
Vamos, vamos  
Sólo implícate con ella_

_Amor…enamorado_

**7 **

**oOoOo Leyendo cartas por: Draco Malfoy y Parvati Patil oOoO**

-Pues parece que la primera parte del plan resultó. Hermione estaba sumamente enfadada con Josh.

-Pero aún así¿no crees que fue un poco precipitado mandarlos a la cocina, es más¿cómo sabías que Harry estaba allí?

-Ginny, conozco Harry como si fuera mi hijo, por lo tanto sabía que ese era el momento indicado, es algo así como… Instinto maternal. Además no quiero que Hermione termine casada con un muggle, aclaro que no tengo nada en contra de ellos.- agregó la mamá de los pelirrojos antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo.

-Y todos sabemos que esos dos son el uno para el otro- colaboró Parvati

De nueva cuenta se encontraban todos reunidos en el departamento de Ginny, comentando los logros del plan y el cómo sería el paso siguiente.

Ron y Draco, los informantes, como se auto-bautizo Ron, al ser los encargados de avisar como iban las cosas (claro que los demás les decían chismosos), fueron los primeros en presenciar el cambio…

Para empezar, ambos chicos se trataban con una formalidad que ni los reyes de Inglaterra tenían, el intercambio de miradas y sonrisas empezaba a darse con mayor frecuencia e inclusive estuvieron a punto de volverse a llamar por sus nombres, pero como es de suponerse Celina contribuyó a semana y media de indiferencia, pues aunque Hermione lo negara, se encelaba completamente cada vez que veía que Harry correspondía a los besos de su rubia-falsa novia. Aunque cabe mencionar que Harry la besa por desquitarse, ya que todos los días Josh, como buen novio, pasaba por su chica.

Debido a esa "ignorancia" por parte del ojiverde y la castaña, la operación "Reconciliando a dos Amigos" tubo que adelantarse a una velocidad máxima y utilizar una medida extrema, puesto que Hermione ya estaba comenzando a ver catálogos de bodas.

Así que, por sugerencia de Parvati y a que Draco conocía su ubicación y el contenido "sumamente interesante", según sus propias palabras, las cartas que Harry había escrito y nunca mandado eran una buena opción para continuar con su propósito.

-El problema está en que yo no puedo llegar y decirle, "Toma son estas. Léelas."

-Lo sé Draco, pero ¿Cómo le vamos a hacer para que las vea?- decía un impaciente Fred

-Y… ¿si hacemos que "accidentalmente" Hermione las encontrara?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Fácil George. Primero…

Fiu Fiuu (típico silbido de los hombres cuando ven a una chica bonita, lo siento no hay presupuesto, ni neuronas para pensar en algo mejor O.o')

Hermione sonrió ante tal cumplido y siguió caminando hacia su oficina, andando como solo lo suelen hacer las modelos, provocando así más cumplidos.

-¿Me podrías explicar que carambas hacías pavoneándote delante de todos esos idotas?- le recriminó su amigo nada más entrara por la puerta.

-Deja ya de comportarte como mi hermano mayor, Ron.

-¡Pero es que acaso no viste como te miraban, van a tener que transportarse en lanchas por tanta baba que derramaron!- gritaba un molesto pelirrojo, ante la actitud de su amiga

-Ya basta, Ron. Y por si no lo sabias la mitad de la baba es producto de las locas que andan tras de ustedes.

-Diablos, Hermione ¡Harry dile algo!

Ante la mención de su otro mejor amigo, la chica inmediatamente se volteo a verlo, lo que ocasionó que el corazón se le detuviera por dos segundos.

El chico llevaba un traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata roja con el pelo demasiado desordenado, lo que le daba un toque sexy.

-Déjala, Ron. Ella tiene derecho y la libertad de hacer lo que quiera.

-Pero, somos sus amigos- le insistió el pelirrojo

-Éramos Ron, éramos sus amigos, por que la Señorita Granger me lo dejó muy claro la noche que llego-y como todo ser humano con el corazón roto miró a Hermione, cosa que evitaba, pues siempre se veía hermosísima y esta vez no era la excepción. Con sus rizos cayendo libremente por su espalda y con su vestido azul que hacia resaltar más su bella figura.

-Lo vez, Ron- le contestó dolida la chica y yendo hacia su escritorio.

Esta vez si que se había pasado. Sí, era cierto que le había dicho todo eso, pero Harry tenía que entender que estaba enojada y cuando una persona, y en especial una mujer, esta enojada puede llegar a decir cosas que no vienen al caso, pero aún así ¿Cómo era posible que le creyera? Si después de todo ella, bien que mal y aunque le costara admitirlo, había regresado por él.

Todo el resto de lamañana trascurrió en paz, esto último léase como que ni Harry ni Ron le dirigieron la palabra a la chica.

Draco que había llegado dos horas tarde, por culpa de cierta pelirroja, no entendía ni J de la situación. La actitud del joven Potter, era comprensible después de todo, pero ¿Y Ron?

Para acabarla Celina hizo acto de aparición después de la hora de comida...

-¡Hola, Bebe!- le dijo a Harry al tiempo en que se lanzaba a sus brazos para devorarlo a besos. Mientras que Draco y Ron giraban los ojos y Hermione la fulminaba con la mirada- ¿Cuándo comienzan las pruebas para entrar a este departamento?

-Celi, ya hemos hablado de eso- le dijo el jefe de aurores apartando las manos de la chica de su pecho

- Pero amor, estoy segura de que esta vez si lo voy a lograr y vamos a poder estar todo el día juntos.

-Dame la oportunidad de ponerlo en duda. La última vez que lo intentaste no supiste ni tres preguntas¿Qué te hace pensar que esta vez si lo lograrás?- le espeto un Draco detrás de un fólder color azul.

- Jajaja, muy gracioso, pero aunque te cueste creerlo tengo ventaja.

-¿A si? Por que hasta donde yo sé ser la novia del jefe no es ninguna ventaja- le contestó Hermione que para ese entonces hubiera descuartizado a la chica con solo soplar.

- Pues para tu información me refería a la experiencia, y si no les molesta me voy porque tengo mucho trabajo

-Gracias a Dios-dijo Ron alzando las manos al cielo- Haste dices que tienes que haces algo, pues por un momento pensé que eras un mueble.

-Avísame cuando salga la convocatoria ¿si amor?- dijo Celina luego de que fulminara a Ron con la mirada para después besar a su novio de la manera más pasional que pudo logrando que Harry frunciera las cejas, Ron girara de nueva cuenta los ojos y que Draco observara atentamente a Hermione quien apretaba los puños con fuerza y soltaba un bufido.

-Dime por favor que esta vez tampoco la vamos a aceptar- Ron se encontraba hincado enfrente de Harry con las manos juntas en el pecho como si rezara

-Conoces las reglas- le contesto Harry luego de que Celina dejara la oficina-Tenemos que aplicar el examen cada seis meses para medir las habilidades de los demás aurores.

-Entiendo pero¿pero por que tenemos que admitirla a ella?- preguntó el rubio

-Saben muy bien los dos que cualquiera que logre aprobar el examen puede entrar al Departamento y si ella lo logra…

-Bueno, siendo así me consuela que nadie lo haya logrado en estos tres años- dijo Ron poniéndose de pie.

-¿Esta realmente muy difícil la prueba?- preguntó Hermione luego de solo escuchar a sus compañeros.

-No tanto. - esta vez fue Draco quien le respondió

- ¿Y, cómo es que nadie ha podido entrar?

- Lo que pasa es que la prueba consiste en dos etapas, una teórica y una práctica, y si no apruebas la teórica no haces la práctica o viceversa. No creas que se las ponemos fácil- le explicaba Ron

- Hay veces que hacemos primero la teórica y luego la práctica, si no lo variamos sería muy fácil y así nos aseguramos de que nadie entraeconfiado a presentar el examen, además de que siempre es diferente.- termino de explicar Draco.

-¡OH, ya veo ¿cuántas preguntas son?- quiso saber la chica, ya que se le hacia increíble que Celina no hubiera, según Ron, contestar ni tres.

-Varían de doscientas cincuenta a trescientas- le respondio Harry para luego regresar a revusar los casos pendientes dando por terminada la comversación.

- Hola chicos- exclamo la esposa del ministro dos horas mas tarde desde la puerta del DFA (Departamento de Fuerzas Especiales)

-¿Parvati¡Que sorpresa¿Qué te trae por aquí¿Neville necesita algo? – le pregunto Ron en cuanto la vio, los demás se limitaron a hacerle un gesto con la mano.

-¿a caso necesito una orden de mi esposo para visitar a mis amigos? Simplemente que desde hace varias semanas me dijo que Hermione había regresado y con tanto trabajo y con Alicia, no la había podido ver, así que aproveche que estaba de pasada haciendo un reportaje aquí sobe Melissa, y decidí venir a verla- la morena llevaba puesto un traje café con una blusa rosa, el cabello recogido, un bolso del mismo tono que su traje y un paquete negro en forma de rectángulo.

-¿Melissa¿La de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas?- Pregunto Draco sonrojándose un poco pues la mencionada había sido su novia

- Si, imagínense, intento criar un basilisco, solo para ver que pasaba

-¿Y cómo te enteraste?- pregunto Harry quien al oír Basilisco inmediatamente volteo a ver a la castaña, solo para descubrir que ella también lo miraba. Pues ambos toda vía recordaban a la perfección lo sucedido en segundo año; Hermione las visitas constantes del moreno a la enfermería y Harry la ayuda incondicional de la chica.

-Pues resulta…

Parvati, como buena columnista de Corazón de Bruja, les contó todo lo relacionado con su articuló del Basilisco incluyendo pelos y señales de sus testigos. Los cinco platicaron toda la tarde acerca de los más recientes chismes. Hermione esta sumamente entretenida, pues resultó que Parvati en unas cuantas horas la puso al corriente de todo lo que había pasado en los cuatro años que ella había estado ausente, donde se enteróde los romances entre Draco y Ginny, y Ron y Luna, y una que otra cosita, muchas de las veces logrando que los chicos se sonrojaran tanto que se podían confundir con unos tomates, y otras tantas le reclamaran por lo erróneo de la información.

Luego de ocho tasas de café y cuando el reloj marco las siete de la tarde, los amigos se retiraron a sus respectivas casas, no sin que Hermione quedara en ir a cenar la próxima semana a la casa de Parvati para conocer a Alicia y para que la reportera conociera a Josh.

-¿Te falta mucho, amor?

-No solo me recojo el pelo y ya estoy lista

-No se porque te empeñas tanto si como estas te ves maravillosa

-Josh¿Cómo quieres que termine de peinarme si no dejas de abrazarme?- le pregunto Hermione a la vez que sonreía divertida por el comportamiento su novio. Era ya de noche y se encontraba sentada frente al tocador tratando de peinarse pero los brazos de su novio se lo impedían.

- Josh, dime a donde vamos- le rogó por novena vez

-Si te lo doliera no sería una sorpresa- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se encamino a la sala ya que el teléfono comenzó a sonar – tu ponte guapa yo contesto- le dijo antes de salir por completo del cuarto.

Había veces como esa en la cual Hermione se preguntaba el como era posible que estuviera enamorada de Harry y no de Josh.

Resulta que en cuanto llegaron a casa su prometido le dijo, dándole un ramo de flores, que se arreglara porque tenía planes para esa noche y eran, precisamente, esos detalles los que la hacían dudar.

Había veces en las que Josh la sorprendía con salidas al teatro, a la opera, al ballet, de los cuales ella era fan, o la llevaba a cenar o a alguna exposición en algún museo, o simplemente le preparaba una hermosa cena en la casa…pero a pesar de todo seguía enamorada de Harry.

Terminaba de sujetarse los rizos del lado derecho cuñado Josh entró en la habitación…

-amor, es para ti. Es tu amigo el tal Dragón

-Draco -Lo corrigió

-Bueno, ese. Dice que es urgente-le dijo pasando le el teléfono

-Si

-¿Hermione?

-Ella habla¿Pasa algo?

-No es solo que Parvati me llamó y…

-¿Les paso algo!- preguntó alarmada la chica

-No, solo insiste en que se le olvidó algo en la oficina y que lo necesita urgentemente

-¿Y que quieres que yo haga?- le preguntó temiendo la respuesta

-Pues…que fueras por el

- ¡Pero Draco¡¡Voy a salir¿Por qué no vas tú?

-Por que estoy en una cita con Ginny

-¿y! Yo también tengo una cita- le dijo la chica muy indignada

-Si, lo entiendo, pero tu no estas en el Circo Ruso

-¿No puedes salirte y ya?

-Hermione, cuando digo Ruso es por que es Ruso

-¿Estas en Rusia?- valla que su amigo si sabia de citas- ¿y que hay de Ron?

-Creo que esta intentando aumentar el censo con Luna

- ¡OH¿Y que hay de Potter?

-Conoces a Harry sabes que no lo podemos encontrar si no quiere ser encontrado

- ¿Entonces soy la única que puede ir?

-Así parece, y te agradecería que fuera lo más pronto posible. No olvides que el paquete esta en el tercer cajón del lado derecho del escritorio del Cara Rajada.

-¿cómo sabes que…?- la chica se quedo a mitad de la pregunta pues luego de que Draco digiera lo último a una velocidad sorprendente, había colgado.

Resignada y molesta le comunicó la noticia Josh, quien para rematar le hizo una escena, reclamándole que le importaban más sus amigos que él.

Y, para sumala suerte, era verdad, Hermione siempre los ponía antes que nada, ultimadamente ellos habían cambiado su mundo y puesto su vida en peligro para ayudarla, por lo que ella no dudaba en dar hecer lo mismo por ellos.

Pero últimamente se estaban pasando de la raya, ya eran más de cinco ocasiones que tenía que cancelar sus citas pues o tenía que quedarse a ordenar papeles, tenían alguna misión o simplemente surgían imprevistos.

Echando humo por las orejas y muy enojada debido al pleito que tubo con Josh, Hermione llegó al ministerio, más exactamente al DFA.

-¡Maldita sea¡Siempre yo¿A caso Ronnie no podía suspender su ardua labor?. Vamos a ver…1 2 3 este es el mentado cajón.

La chica le dio un jalón que, si no es por que resulto que el cajón estaba encantado, hubiera llegado al polo norte.

-Estúpido Hurón, se le olvidó decirme que tenía un hechizo protector. ¡Fantástico¿Cómo demonios voy a saber cual es la clave?...A ver, el escritorio es de Harry¿Qué claves utilizaría él?

Llevaba pensando quince minutos cuando saco la varita de su gabardina. Le dio tres golpecitos y…

-¿Gryffindor?- el cajón ni se inmutó

-¿Magia?

-¿Quidditch?- nada, seguía igual

-¿Hogwarts, no esa es más tonta que las anteriores y si…-se llevó un dedo a la boca, clara señal de que estaba analizando las cosas

-Hermione- dijo golpeando de nueva cuenta el cajón, sólo para que esté se abriera como si tuviera un resorte.

_

* * *

¡Hoooooooooooolaaaaaaaa!_

_Antes de que me golpeen y posiblemente me cancelen la pagina por que escribir notas esta prohibido…_

_Déjenme disculparme por la tardanza, el pretexto sigue siendo el mismo la escuela, solo que esta ves (aprovecho para contestar una duda), como estudio medicina, estoy apunto de empezar con los departamentales, y si hay alguien en esta sala que estudie lo mismo y que además le hagan dichos exámenes, sabrá que son la muerte._

_Pasando a otras cosas, muchas gracias por dejarme reviews¡¡Dios ya casi llego a los treinta, no saben lo feliz que me hace saber que les gusta la historia y sobre todo gracias por sus sugerencias. Como siempre lo he dicho son para mejorar._

_Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, lo hice largo (según yo) como recompensa._

_¡Ah, para que ven que no soy mala y como me voy a tardar en subir el capitulo siguiente les dejo unos adelantos…_

**-No Harry, te entiendo perfectamente. Trata de hablar con Cho. Arreglen sus cosas, vas a ver como ella también te quiere.**

**-¡DRACO!- grito la chica en cuanto se apareció en la casa de este **

**-¡Hermione¿Qué quieres?**

**- Que me expliques que demonios es esto- le dijo arrojando el fólder negro en la mesa…**

**-Mira si quieres un explicación pídesela a Potter**

**-No, quiero que me expliques tu¿por que Harry esta enojado, por que no me busco, por que no me mando estas cartas?…**

**-Esta bien, pero tranquilízate**

_Nos vemos pronto_

_Su amiga … _

_Kry Potter_

_Y no olviden Dudas, chismes, felicitaciones o sugerencias en el botón de abajo._

Gracias...


	8. Chapter 8

**

* * *

**

Accidentally In Love

**(Accidentalmente enamorados)**

**8**

**OoOo Leyendo cartas, por: Draco Malfoy y Parvati Patil oOoO**

"**Segunda parte"**

En cuanto el cajón se abrió el contenido de éste salio disparado dejando ver un paquete delgado, negro y rectangular que Hermione reconoció como el que traía Parvati en la mañana, y una especie de carpeta de cuero negro con un escudo con una letra P grande delante de dos espadas cruzadas. Dicho emblema lo reconoció como el de los Potter y no por que lo hubiera visto antes sino por la letra, que encontraría en los documentos que la carpeta guardaba, ya que era inconfundible…

-¡Maldita sea! – se lamentó pues el contenido del sobre se desparramó por completo cuando lo levantó- lo que me faltaba ahora voy a tener que recoger esto que no se que de quien es.

La chica gurdo todo dentro del fólder pero cuando se disponía a ponerlo en su lugar dentro del cajón, se dio cuenta de que en una de las esquinas de las hojas que sobresalían estaba escrito su nombre, y haciendo uso de su sentido de la curiosidad, que por cierto el señor Potter desarrolló, decidió dar un vistazo.

Cual fue su sorpresa al ver que eran cartas o algo parecido a pensamientos y al descubrir que eran para ella se dispuso a leerlas…

_---_

_Como sopla el viento en las ventanas, como llueve hoy._

_Como esta la calle vacía, como muere el sol._

_Como arrastra el viento aquellas hojas, y que torpe vuela por el cielo ese gorrión._

_Se han quedado mudos esos nidos de golondrinas y sentado al borde de la noche te recuerdo hoy…_

_Los paraguas pasan lentamente junto a mi balcón, el reloj se escucha como siempre en el comedor. _

_Estos días grises del otoño me ponen triste y el calor del fuego de la hoguera te recuerdo hoy…_

_A ti que eres mi vida entera, la brisa de primavera, la claridad. _

_A ti que sufres cuando me esperas, que miras a las estrellas y que suspiras por mí._

---

_Ya me he cansado de reír, terminé mi cigarrillo y lo tengo que pisar para apagarlo bien. No quieres que hablemos más, nuestro amor se ha consumido y solo queda una ceniza que, al soplar, se mezclará con el viento y llorará en el firmamento y las estrellas a su paso se marcharán. _

_Se han borrado nuestras huellas en la bajamar._

_Hoy ya se puede respirar el otoño seco y frío y tú ¿Con quien estarás? No lo sé, y que más da. Ya no hay luna llena, todo ha desaparecido._

_El jazmín que enredé en tus cabellos se lo habrá llevado el viento y en el cielo una nube se formará._

_Se han borrado nuestras huellas en la bajamar…_

_Y quiero estar con tigo una vez más, tengo miedo y frío en la bajamar, ya se fue la noche y tú no estás. _

_Y te llamo a gritos en el mar y una ola viene en tu lugar. Y solo la luna llena me ve llorar._

---

_Si no estuvieras tú sentada junto a mí¿con quien podría hablar, Si no estuvieras tú en este amanecer ¿Con quien lo podría ver? Si no estuvieras tú ¿A quien podría dar un trozo de mi alma¿A quien podría querer¿A quien sería fiel? Si no estuvieras tú._

_Si no estuvieras tú cerca de mí no habría una poesía para inventar, una razón para vivir, ni un sueño que contar._

_Si no estuvieras tú no habría amor, ni flores que robar del jardín. Habría un corazón en soledad si no estuvieras tú._

_Si no estuvieras tú en esta tarde gris ¿Dónde andaría yo? Si no estuvieras tú haciendo me sentir ¿Qué sentiría yo? Si no estuvieras tú ¿A quien le iba a contar que tuve una caída¿Quién me iba a ayudar¿Quién me iba a levantar? Si no estuvieras tú._

---

_Te quiero tal y como eres, con todos tus defectos, con todas esas dudas sobre mí. _

_Te quiero como nadie te ha querido, te quiero como el niño que hay en mí._

_Te quiero tanto, que solo entre tus brazos soy capas de sentir amor, hay solo una razón, te quiero y es todo lo que puedo comprender. _

_Te quiero tanto que te busco en la penumbra triste y gris de mi habitación y sueño con tener tu corazón._

_Yo sé que soy como una moneda que va de mano en mano, sin un lugar seguro donde estar, pero es que mi locura es otra cosa es extender mis alas y volar…_

_Te quiero tanto que lucho con llenar mi soledad pensando en ti. Te quiero junto a mí. Te quiero y espero que me ayudes a vivir. _

_Te quiero tanto que cada día lo paso sin querer hablando de ti, te quiero por que quiero ser feliz. _

_Te quiero y espero que me ayudes a vivir._

---

_No resulta fácil olvidarlo todo y empezar de nuevo. No resulta fácil ignorar la huella que ha dejado un beso. No resulta fácil, cuando se ha querido, encontrar de nuevo lo que se ha perdido._

_No resulta fácil despertar el alma cuando se ha dormido, no resulta fácil destruirlo todo y levantar el vuelo. No resulta fácil encontrar de nuevo a quien decir te quiero._

_No resulta fácil inventarse un beso y esa playa blanca que sería nuestro lecho._

_No resulta fácil comenzar el día con un beso nuevo._

_Es tu distancia estando cerca lo que más duele y tu sonrisa quieta la que me hiere._

_No resulta fácil olvidarlo todo y empezar de nuevo._

_---_

_Hoy el tiempo me devuelve a ti, escuche en la radio tu canción y me quise escapar al rincón del salón donde un día pensé en hablarte de amor._

_Por el cielo pasó una estrella fugaz y tu imagen se desvaneció y miré alrededor y me puse a bailar al compás de esa música, pero no estabas tú._

_Hoy, nuevamente, el tiempo me devuelve a ti, el reloj no para de correr. _

_Ese pájaro azul cantará hasta morir para nunca volver a nacer. _

_Hoy he vuelto a escribir algo que quizás nunca leerás. _

_Hoy he vuelto a sentir tus manos sobre mi piel escuchando esa música, pero no estabas tú. Eres la imagen del tiempo aquel que nunca volverá._

_Pero no estabas tú, eran las notas de una canción que me hizo recordar._

_---_

_Amarte así es renunciar a toda libertad, es escaparse y volver, es acabar y empezar con este amor de locos._

_Amarte así, es apostar por la felicidad, es arriesgarse a perder, es arriesgarse a ganar, pero aún así te quiero…_

_Amarte así, es dividir el universo en dos, es elevarse y volar, es descender y morir y renunciar a todo._

_Amarte así, es ofrecer desnudo el corazón, es entregarse y saber que es una trampa el amor, pero aún así te quiero…_

_Te quiero por que tú enciendes un volcán en mí, si miro al rededor no encuentro a nadie más que a ti, si a veces por error te robo sin querer una lágrima, perdóname por favor, la culpa no es del amor, la culpa solo es por amarte así._

_---_

_Cuantas veces la luna se ha posado en mi frente, cuantas gotas de lluvia han mojado mis manos, cuantas noches vacías, cuantos cielos de plomo, cuantas notas al aire, cuantas tardes de otoño…_

_Pensando en ti._

_Cuantas veces en sueños me he escapado con tigo, cuantas veces mis labios han gritado te quiero, cuanto tiempo esperando desde que tú te has ido, cuantas noches vagando como un niño perdido…_

_Pensando en ti…_

_Y en este amor que parte mi universo en dos, que llega del olvido hasta mi propia voz y que araña mi pasado sin pedir perdón._

_Tú estas aquí, te siento en cada espacio de mi soledad, imagino que me sonríes y después te vas y cruzas la distancia y yo me quedo aquí…_

_Pensando en ti._

_---_

_Llegaste como una simple amistad, con un despliegue de sinceridad, me contaste todo lo que pasó en tu vida, y sin pensarlo, poco a poco te fui queriendo. Me enamoré de ti._

_Formaste parte de mi existir. Lo tuyo era mío y yo era de ti, éramos uno mismo, todo nos sonreía._

_Ilusionado y en silencio te prometí amor eterno. Pero no soy feliz, pues ya no estás aquí._

_¿Dónde estas¿En donde que has metido¿Por qué te has olvidado tan pronto de lo prometido¿Dónde estas¿En qué te he fallado?_

_Me siento como el peor de los tontos, un pobre olvidado._

_Dime donde estas._

_¿Dónde quedo tu sinceridad? Créeme que entenderé si hay alguien más._

_Quiero saber si hubo amor. Por favor dime donde estas._

--

Había por lo menos un ciento de hojas y todas tenían un contenido más o menos similar. Habían algunas que fueron escritas desde el colegio y al parecer otras que Harry había escrito cuando ella estaba desaparecida.

-¡Demonios!- se dijo al tiempo que se secaba las lagrimas que caían como desesperadas de sus orbes castañas- Y yo que pensé que él no…¡Soy una tonta!

**Flash Back**

-Pero…-se encontraba en la sala común en el último día de su último año en aquel colegio.

-lo siento, Harry. Yo ya no te puedo segur ayudando.

-Pero…

-Mira- le explico su mejor amiga- tu la quieres y yo lo único que hago es estorbar y hacer que ella se enoje con tigo

-Pero es que...- el chico se revolvió el cabello, rasgo característico de todo Potter-tu no entiendes

**-**No, Harry, te entiendo perfectamente. Trata de hablar con Cho. Arreglen sus cosas, vas a ver como ella también te quiere.

-Pero…-trató de hablar en un vano intento el chico

- lo siento- se disculpó tratando de que las lagrimas no se dieran a relucir, para luego subir a su dormitorio, dejando a un Harry confundido y sin saber que esa sería la última vez que la vería, pues ya había sufrido bastante al darse cuenta de que Harry, su mejor amigo, nunca se fijaría en ella.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste¡Demonios!-la castaña estaba enojada, quería respuestas y sabía donde encontrarlas.

-¡DRACO!- gritó en cuanto se apareció en la residencia de éste

-¿Quién es?- pregunto el rubio el tiempo que bajaba las escaleras solo con bóxer-¡Hermione¿Que haces aquí?- preguntó en cuanto la vio parada frente al comedor

-Veo que ya regresaste de Rusia¿Qué tal el circo?- le preguntó mordaz

-¿Eh¿Circo¡ah, si, si el circo, muy bien, excele…

-¡déjate de tonterías y dime ¿que demonios es esto!- le arrojó el sobre en la mesa

-Ah¿Esto?- le pregunto al tiempo que lo levantaba de la mesa-Pues parece un fólder o una carpeta y por el escudo te podría decir que es de la familia Potter, y como el único que queda es Harry, pues deduzco que es de él- le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio a la vez que se encogía de hombros.

-Ya se que es un fólder y que es de Harry. Me refiero a lo que esta ADENTRO del fólder

Draco, frunciendo el entrecejo, abrió sobre a la altura de su cara para ocultar la sonrisa que se le escapaba ya que al parecer el plan no había fallado, lentamente sacó la primera hoja…

Parecía como si hubiera sido ayer. Tenía muy grabado en su memoria lo sucedido en Escocia…El día en que él y Harry se hicieron amigos…

Se encontraban en la batalla final, el Director y varios alumnos del ED, sabe solo Dios como (N/A la verdad es que no se me ocurrió nada), se las habían ingeniado para llegar al bosque, que solo Dios sabe por qué, el señor tenebroso había decidido utilizar para su ultima batalla y al cual había trasportado a Harry.

Su padre, Lucios, le apuntaba con su varita al corazón dispuesto a matarlo, todo por que el había decidido hacer lo correcto, esto entiéndase como pasarse al bando de Dumbledor (N/A, mil disculpas si esta mal escrito).

Erguido y con la varita en alto estaba dispuesto a tratar de repeler el hechizo asesino que su padre le lanzara de un momento a otro no sin antes gritarle que era una deshonra para la familia Malfoy…

-_Avadaba Ked..._

Lucios no había terminado el conjuro, en vez de eso se encontraba tirado boca a bajo en el pasto frente a su hijo, ya que un _Desmanius_, proveniente de una varita cuyo dueño era un chico de ojos verdes y al cual consideraba su Némesis, lo había dejado inconsciente.

-¿Por qué?- fue lo único que el chico rubio pudo preguntar

-Por que todavía tenemos asuntos pendientes tú y yo- fue la respuesta que recibió

Pero las cosas se complicaron un poquito más…

Potter logró llegar a donde se encontraba Voldemort, pero al estar de espaldas no alcanzo a escuchar la maldición que esté la lanzó y por un acto, que posteriormente denominara inercia, Draco se abalanzó sobre Harry, tirándolo al piso consiguiendo esquivar la maldición.

-Tú lo has dicho Potter, tenemos asuntos pendientes- le dijo al ponerse de pie y tenderle una mano para que Harry se levantara.

Harry la acepto y con ese simple gesto y sin tanto protocolo y palabras estupidas, que salían sobrando, tantos años de rivalidad quedaron olvidados.

Por eso cuando un día el rubio entro al DFA, dos años más tarde, y vio a Potter llorando en silencio sentado en el sillón de su escritorio, con un fólder negro abierto y un pergamino recién escrito, no dudó en servirle de oyente, descubriendo que El Cara Rajada se había enamorado se la chica a la que alguna vez llamara Sangre Sucia, y que le había dolido que no estuviera con él.

Que Harry, al igual que él, estaba cansado de que todo el mundo lo juzgara por su apellido y sin conocerlo, que Harry también odiaba la fama que tenía, claro que la fama de ser un Potter era sinónimo de grandeza, en cambio Malfoy era igual a traidor o mortifago.

Descubrió que ambos querían dejar de ser Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, solo para ser Harry y Draco, y que ambos sufrían por amores.

Luego de llorar juntos y de confesarse cosas, la amistad implícita de ambos creció más, inclusive, superando un poco, solo un poco a la que el oji-verde tenía con el pelirrojo. Por que finalmente ellos, Potter y Malfoy, tenían mucho, pero mucho, en común.

-Pues al parecer son cartas- dijo finalmente el rubio, luego de ojear algunasy recordar algunas cosas- y por lo que veo, al parecer son para ti. Valla, si que Potter se inspira, mira que eso de "_Te quiero y espero que me ayudes a vivir."_- el chico alzó una ceja

-No te burles, Malfoy. Y, sí, ya se que son para mi…

-¿Entonces?- la interrumpió el rubio

-¿Quiero que me digas por que nunca me las mandó?- la chica ya no pudo soportarlo más y las lagrimas volvieron a sus ojos. Draco se acerco y la abrazó

-No lo sé- le contestó con sinceridad

-¿Alguna vez las habías visto?

-Nunca- mintió- Harry es muy reservado en cuanto a sus cosas. Eh de confesar que en más de una ocasión lo vimos escribir pero nunca le quisimos preguntar. Tu sabes como es.

-Pero…

-Mira-el chico la interrumpió de nuevo- si quieres una explicación pregúntale a…

-No- lo cortó la castaña-Quiero que me expliques tú ¿Por qué Harry está enojado¿Por qué no me buscó¿Por qué nunca me las envió?- señaló el fólder

-Esta bien pero tranquilízate. Siéntate. Iré a ponerme algo y a preparar un poco de café

Minutos después el chico regreso con dos tazas de café y con un pans y una playera por toda ropa, solo para descubrir que su amiga seguía derramando lágrimas y leyendo cartas.

-Draco¿Por qué?

-Mira el porque no te las envió lo desconozco. Ya te dije que Harry es muy reservado con sus sentimientos

-Pues con Celina no lo parece- le contesto molesta su amiga, logrando que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en los labios de su interlocutor, debido a la clara muestra de celos.

-Eso es otra cosa¿A caso con lo que has leído no te has dado cuenta de que ese pedazo de jefe que tengo esta…

-¿Enamorado de mi?

-Uhmm, y te puedo asegurar que, como dicen sus cartas, nunca ha dejado de estarlo.

-¿Y por qué nunca me buscó para decírmelo?

-En eso si te equivocas. En cuanto logramos ascender en el departamento de aurores, y mira que fue en tres meses, pudimos ocupar algunos instrumentos y magia más avanzados, así como disponer de ciertos documentos y contactos. Así que Harry asiendo uso de estos y de su influencia, y a saber que es bastante, se tardó como dos semanas en dar contigo.

-¿Y por que no me hablaron?

-eso se lo debes a Ron

-¿Ron?

-Sip, el nos dijo que si tu te habías ido sin despedirte y sin dejar rastro es por que no querías saber nada de ellos, así que como nunca diste muestra de que te interesara verlos, supusimos que tenía razón.

-Pero…

-Descuida- la interrumpió nuevamente-Harry siempre estuvo pendiente de ti, a decir verdad, todos. Nos enteramos de que te graduaste con honores, que compraste una casa en Bristol para tus padres, que solo tuviste dos trabajos, que te compraste tres carros, que rentabas una habitación a tres cuadras de la escuela, que la dueña del edificio se llamaba Lisa y que Josh a sido tu único novio.

-Valla no se les escapó nada.- le contesto Hemione con una ceja levantada

-Ordenes del jefe, además Nevill viajaba constantemente a Australia

-Dime por favor que no tuvieron que ver con el hecho de que me trasladaran aquí.

-Esta bien que te tuviéramos vigilada, pero por órdenes de Harry, nunca intervenimos ni en tus logros académicos ni en tu trabajo.

Después de esta breve confesión, se hizo el silencio entre los dos amigos en el cual se dedicaron a sorber un poco del líquido caliente que tenían en las tazas.

Hermione no dejaba de pensar que por mucho tiempo estuvo sufriendo por que Harry no fue capaz de verla como algo más que una simple amiga sabelotodo y así de buenas a primeras se entera de que su amigo y amor platónico estaba enamorado de ella y que solo él y Dios sabe por que nunca se lo dijo.

"_Me dejaste cuando más te necesite"_

"_Lo abandonaste en un momento crítico de su vida"_

Ambas frases le llegaron de golpe a la cabeza, y aprovechando que Draco estaba contestando a todo lo que preguntada, decidió aprovechar…

-¿Por qué Draco?

-¿Por qué, qué?

-¿Por qué me dijiste que lo abandoné?- le pregunto con una mirada llena de esperanza

-Lo siento pero, aparte de que solo conozco la mitad de la historia, no soy el indicado para decírtelo

-Pues lo siento mucho…- le espeto su amiga parándose de golpe y dejando escapar nuevamente las lagrimas, solo que esta vez de impotencia- Y más te vale que me lo digas por que no me voy a ir hasta que me lo cuentes.

-¿Es una promesa o amenaza?- bromeo el rubio

-Ambas cosas, y enserio, Draco, más te vale que…

-Tranquila…yo no te lo puedo contar, peor conozco a las personas indicadas.

El chico tranquilamente se encaminó a la chimenea, tomó un saco que se encontraba colgado a un lado de esta y arrogo una especie de polvos al interior de dicho aparato, posteriormente metió la cabeza…

-¿Ginny¿Podrías hablarle a Luna y venir a mi casa? Es urgente…

* * *

Hola 

Permítanme presentarme mi nombre es Kry Potter y escribo este fic…

Ja jaja...Tenía que presentarme por que después de no actualizar por tanto tiempo lo más seguro es que no supieran ni quien soy…

¡Lo siento, en verdad, pero es que con esto de los exámenes, me es imposible actualizar, y todavía me faltan dos… pero como, al parecer, la inspiración me llega en mis entretenidas clases de tres horas de bioquímica y no me aburro (nótese el sarcasmo), me pongo a escribir y he aquí el resultado…

Espero que hayan entendido los tiempos de las cartas, algunas son del colegio y es lo que Harry piensa de Hermione, otras las escribió cuando ella no estaba…Bueno, cartas, cartas no son, más bien son canciones pero me parece que quedan perfectas para esta pareja, sobre todo la de _Si no estuvieras tu, Te quiero y Pensando en ti…_

Creo que ya les mencioné que me encanta José Luis Perales, por lo tanto la mayoría de las canciones son de él, una es de los Hombres G, y la otra es de Intocable.Ojo, los derechos no me pertenecen al igual que los de HP.

Ojalá les haya gustado el capi, en lo personal, me encanto, creo que es el mejor.

Muchísimas gracias por sus revwies no saben lo feliz que me hace abrir mi correo y encontrarme con sus agradables comentarios:

**LILSBLACKPOTTER, sarahh4ever, Wordenwood,Brendapotter1,  
arissita , FranGilraen, Ivy91,brendapottergranger**

Muchisimas gracias el capi es para ustedes...

Me disculpo de ante mano por los errores ortográficos (que según yo no hay, jeje) y si algún nombre está mal escrito.

Sin más por el momento me despido, recuerden:

Dudas, chismes, felicitaciones, o tomatazos…en el botón de abajo.

* * *

**-Con decirte que sus tíos fueron los que nos avisaron de su estado, Imagínate que tan mal estaba…- le dijo la rubia después de tomar un trago de café.**

**-Goerge- le llamó su gemelo- creo que ya es tiempo de presentar nuestros nuevos productos**

**-Paso por ti a las 6:30- le dijo Harry al tiempo que salía de la oficina.**

* * *

Ahora así, después de los adelantos, me despido… 

Los quiere su amiga

Kry


	9. Chapter 9

**Accidentally In Love**

**(Accidentalmente enamorados)**

**9**

_Tú, con una mirada matas mi razón, sólo tú, siempre tú. _

_Yo, sin lugar, sin tiempo doy mi corazón, siempre yo, sólo yo._

_No, nunca quiero alejarme de ti, no me puedo ver sin ti… y todo el tiempo:_

_Tú, en mi casa, en mi mundo, en todo mi ser. No importa en donde esté, tú siempre estas con migo. Tú, en la noche, en mi almohada, en toda mi piel, en todo el viento… y todo el tiempo TÚ._

_**OoOo-¡Fiesta, por Fred y George Weasly-oOoO**_

¿Es posible que una persona pueda guardar odio en su corazón?

¿Es posible que puedas aplicar la "Ley del hielo" a la persona que amas?

¿Crees que puedas mostrar indiferencia cuando ves a tu amada en brazo de otra persona?

¿Crees que puedas soportar el dolor de ver como la persona en cuestión te mira y te sonríe, pero cuando llega su novio te ignora y se olvida por completo de ti?

¿Existirá alguna manera para vivir lo más normal posible y fingir fácilmente que no te duele verla en compañía de otro?

¿Sentimientos encontrados¡Pues claro que si! Amar vs. Odiar. Eh ahí el dilema.

Autocontrol.

Muy necesario. Para no golpear a Josh al verlo a abrazándola o a él mismo muerto de celos.

Indiferencia.

La prioridad. Para no demostrar sus deseos de besarla.

Interés.

Obvio, que hay que mostrar interés en otra persona. Además es necesaria la distracción.

Actuar.

Pero si se merece un Oscar. Si no como le haces para disimular que no la viste viéndote.

¿Cómo le haces ver que tu le puedes dar lo que su novio no le da y hasta un millón de veces mejor?

¿Cómo le gritas, sin hablar, para que se de cuenta de que lo que busca lo tienes tu?

¿Cómo luchas contra el sentimiento de soledad, traición y abandono, si la quieres junto a ti?

¿Cómo demonios luchas contra la "sed de venganza"?

¿Qué se necesita hacer para que dejes de buscar, inconscientemente, con la mirada a la dichosa persona, para que tus ojos la dejen de acariciar, para que dejes de pensar que si la tuvieras enfrente le besarías hasta hartarte el hueco que se le hace detrás de la oreja?

¿Por que cuando crees que cuando todo iba bien, cuando se supone que encontraste estabilidad emocional, cuando ya tienes en que concentrarte y en que ocupar tu tiempo, tiene que aparecer y enamorarte de nuevo?

¿Qué rayos haces para evitarlo?

¿Cómo saber que las "supuestas señales" que, tu crees que te manda, son ciertas?

¿Cómo saber que te puedes arriesgar¿Cómo saber que no saldrás lastimado?

¿Cómo le explicas "Ey, con migo vas a ser feliz" o "estoy dispuesto a cambiar cualquier aspecto de mi vida solo por ti." "Con migo no te faltará nada" "Seré yo quien te lleve el sustento cada día" o por lo menos "Dame para siempre un siempre no".

¿Cómo suprimes las ganas de reír con ella. Las ansias y la necesidad de que te haga suspirar, rabiar, llorar o mínimo de que hable con tigo?

¿Cómo le haces para que tan solo un minuto de su valiosísimo tiempo sea única y exclusivamente para ti?

¿Cómo le dices que cada vez que te roza, sin querer, se quema tu piel?

¿De donde sacas fuerzas para soportar verla día a día feliz con otra persona?

Frases, estupidas, tontas, buenas y sabias frases. ¿Quién carambas las invento¿Quién fue el idiota que dijo esa de "Si realmente amas a una persona, déjala ser feliz con tigo o sin ti"¿En que pensaba el muy imbecil?

Pero OK, digamos que le haces caso y la dejas ser feliz y tu de lejos la ves ser, aparentemente feliz.

¿Qué haces con lo que sientes¿Qué haces con el deseo loco de probar su piel?

¿A dónde mandas el dolor que sientes en el pecho cuando la ves caminar de la mano con su prometido, o peor aún, besándolo? Ella es feliz, y tu¿aparentas serlo¿Esperas, acaso, que de nuevo llegue alguien a tu vida, que cupido te fleche de nuevo, que el destino vuelva a jugar, que las estrellas y los astros te iluminen¿Qué carajos haces?

¿Simplemente la vez ser feliz¿Y, como sabes que realmente es feliz, si cuando su novio no esta ella te mira a escondidas e incluso te sonríe?

"La esperanza muere al ultimo"

Otra estupida frase. "La esperanza muere al último". ¡Pero si la acaban de acecinar vilmente¿Acaso el tarado que la invento no vio al amor de su vida prepara con entusiasmo su boda?

¿Cómo, maldita sea, cómo te controlas si trabajan juntos?...

-Bebecito- la vos de su rubia novia lo saco de sus pensamientos-quiero saber si las nuevas noticias que andan circulando por el pasillo son verdad le dijo al tiempo que le daba un beso y se sentaba en las piernas de Harry.

-¿EH?-no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar asta que sintió el peso de Celina sobre sus rodillas, ni siquiera sintió cuando la chica hizo para atrás su silla ya que él estaba sentado frente a su escritorio.

-Si, fíjate que andan diciendo por allí que en este departamento han roto las reglas.

-¿De que rayos hablas?- le pregunto Harry parándose de su lugar, ocasionado que Celina casi se cayera al suelo y provocando una risita a sus tres compañeros, quienes se callaron al ver la mirada que la novia de su jefe les envió.

-Chismes dirás- le corrigió Ron.

-Lo que sea- continuo Celina-yo solo quiero saber si son ciertos o no

-Tal vez si nos digieras de que estas hablando, te los podríamos confirmar-le contesto esta ves Draco.

-Pues según el conserje del turno vespertino- Celina, al ver que tenia la atención de todos se volteó para ver a los chicos- la aquí presente- señalo a Hermione con la cabeza- no presentó examen para entrar al DFE y pues todos piensan que entró por que le hizo "Favores" al ministro

-¿Cómo te atreves?- esta vez la que habló o prácticamente gritó fue Hermione, dejando sobre su escritorio los archivos que estaba acomodando se volteo hacia Celina hecha una fiera

-es lo que se piensa-dijo Celina alzando los hombros-no presentantes examen

-por que no lo necesita- puntualizó Draco

-¿Acaso también le hiciste "favores"a estos dos?- le preguntó la rubia a una castaña sumamente enojada

-Deja de decir estupidides, Celina- le reclamo Hermione- Si te hace feliz presentaré el examen y ahí…

-Hermione no es necesario- la corto Harry, bastante molesto con su novia.

-y ahí- la chica hizo caso omiso a Harry- sabremos quien le hace "favores" a quien- y señaló a Celina y a Harry- Ahora si me disculpan- tomo su abrigo y su bolso clara muestra de que se disponía a irse

-Hermione- la llamo Harry

-Ahora no tengo que arreglar algo de mi boda-

-¿Qué cosa?- le pregunto Draco

-La ceremonia

-¿Ceremonia?- pregunto Ron

-Si, se adelanta a la siguiente semana- le diciendo esto último salio de la oficina.

-¿Qué dijo, que?- gritó una histérica Luna, una hora más tarde.

De nueva cuenta se encontraban en el departamento de Ginny, ya que según Draco y Ron, el hecho de que la boda se adelantara era sumamente grave.

-¿Qué vamos hacer?- pregunto desesperada Parvati- yo pensé que las cartas ayudarían

-Y lo hicieron- le contesto Ginny- es sólo que ellos no ponen de su parte y esos idiotas que tienen por novios no nos ayudan.

-Entonces- dijo George- tenemos que dejarlos solos un buen rato para que vuelvan a encender la vieja llama- y volteo a ver a su gemelo

-¿Qué piensan hacer?- les pregunto su mamá, entrando a la sala con una bandeja de té

-George, creo que ya es tiempo de presentar nuestros nuevos productos- le dijo Fred

-Entonces tendré que hacer las invitaciones

* * *

Hellooooo people! 

Para todos aquellos que lloreís por mi, no os preocupeis que estoy de vuelta dispuesta a aceptar tomatasos por mi retrazo, y lo sé no hay excusas.

Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado, ya que digamos que me costo unos buenos meses de inspiración.

Yno sean malos y dejenme un reviews, que nada les cuesta.

Tengan en cuenta que entre más reciba más me motivan a escribir y más rápido subo el siguiente capitulo. (Aprovechen que estoy inspirada y puedo subir más caps)

Sin más que agradecerles por seguir la historia y sus comentarios anteriores se despide... Kry Potter

P.D.: dudas, chismes, felicitaciones, agreciones u opiniones, Abajo donde dice GO


	10. Chapter 10

_MattPotterKl/ Timblake/ Daka SylvenL/ hermionedepottergranger/ begp/ brendapottergranger/ vale-chan/ pattym/ jim/ francisHHr/ deny/ arissita/ Wordenwood_

Este capitulo es para ustedes que con sus comentarios y notas de apoyo me han inspirado a continuar con esta historia. Que disfruten la lectura...

**Accidentally In Love**

**(Accidentalmente enamorados)**

**10**

_Cuando las lagrimas caen por tu cara  
Cuando pierdes algo que no puedes reponer  
Cuando amas algo pero se echa a perder  
Puede ser peor _

Arriba del todo y abajo  
Cuando estas tan enamorado que lo dejas pasar  
Si nunca tratas no vas a aprender  
Solo mira y aprende

_  
Las luces te guiaran hacia casa  
Y te emocionara hasta los huesos  
Y tratare de repararte  
_

_**OoOo-¡Fiesta, por Fred y George Weasly-oOoO**_

_Segunda parte_

Rojo.

Negro.

Pelirroja.

Morena.

Café-Castaña.

Todavía recordaba las dos veces que se había pintado el cabello, sólo por que tal vez esos dos colores eran los preferidos de… bueno de él.

Pensándolo bien, había sido una muy buena clienta del "Salón de Belleza". Tintes, bases, alaciados, cortes, luces, extensiones, dinero, dinero y más dinero ¿para que?

Sencillamente, para saber que tenían ellas que ella no, saber que era lo que las hacía tan "bonitas" para él.

Cien mil…¿Si fue esa la cantidad¿O fue más? Bueno, si, cien mil dólares menos en su cuenta. Un cabello manejable, un corte casi perfecto, un maniquiure impecable y un curso indirecto de maquillaje (ultimadamente, de tanto ver se aprende), fue el costo para comprender la belleza del café.

Para comprender la belleza de ser ella, para comprender que si un día él la veía de _esa_ manera sería por su café. Por ser ella, por ser responsable, estudiosa, cumplida, estricta, mandona, carismática, simpática, introvertida, su confidente, su apoyo, su biblioteca personal, su segunda en cada batalla, su amiga… su Hermione.

¿Y si él nunca la veía _así_?... Igual seguiría siendo café, seguiría siendo ella.

Se miro por última ves en el espejo de cuerpo completo de su habitación: una mujer de veintitantos años, con el cabello liso, con un vestido sin mangas y arriba de la rodilla color beige, con un saco de un color chocolate que combinaba a la perfección con el bolso y los zapatos, sin olvidar el maquillaje ligero y en tonos cafés que le daba un toque natural, le devolvía la sonrisa.

Satisfecha por su look, cerró los ojos y apareció en el vestíbulo del Misterio.

Tomó el elevador, camino alrededor de diez tediosos minutos y por fin se encontró en el pasillo de los aurores.

Un cambio en las miradas que, normalmente, eran de impresión por su belleza o de "ojalá te rompas una pierna", también por su belleza, la hizo prestar más atención a su alrededor.

La mayoría, por no decir todos, iban vestidos con ropa deportiva y leían como locos libros de más de trescientas paginas, algunos recitaban hechizos muy largos o en definitiva paginas enteras de dichos libros(N/A, para todos los que estudien medicina y que además les hagan exámenes departamentales, hagan de cuenta un ambiente parecido al que se vive momentos antes de dichos exámenes).

No pudiendo contenerse, sonrió más ampliamente y negando con la cabeza siguió caminado ¿Y esos eran los encargados de la seguridad mágica del país¡Por todos los magos¿Cuándo entenderían que cuando te enfrentas a magos tenebrosos no les puedes decir: "Un momento voy a ponerme ropa más cómoda", o "lo siento pero traigo esmoquin"? Y por si fuera poco¿Qué no entendían que lo que no se aprendieron en años o meses, incluso días o semanas, no se lo iban a aprender en…diez, alo mucho quince minutos? En fin ¡Hazlos entender!

-Valla, valla, valla- le dijo Celina interceptándola a escasos dos metros del DFA y rodeándola-¿Acaso piensas renunciar¿O por que vistes así¿Se te olvidó que hoy presentas el examen?

-Para tu información, creo que para presentar el dichoso examen no creo que tenga que vestir como si fuera ir a aeróbics- le contesto alzando las cejas al ver el leotardo negro y las mallas moradas brillantes que la rubia portaba

-Por favor, los aspirantes a Fuerzas especiales, pasen a la sala 3B, para que presenten su examen teórico.-la vos de Ron interrumpió el insulto que Celina iba a decir, así que alzando la frente le dio la espalda a Hermione y se encamino a la famosa sala.

Ron los acomodó en orden alfabético y les entrego dos pergaminos uno en blanco y otro con trescientas preguntas

-Ahora bien- les dijo el pelirrojo- esa por demás decirles que las plumas y los pergaminos están encantados con hechizos anti-copiado. El examen es de 300 preguntas. La variación de este año es que todos presentaran el examen práctico, luego ambos resultados se promediaran y la o las calificaciones más altas están dentro. El margen de calificación es de 295 aciertos en el teórico y ninguno el practico. Tienen dos horas a partir de ahora…

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír, todo eso le recordaba tanto a al colegio que sin poder reprimirse soltó un suspiro. Su sonrisa creció conforme contestaba el examen eran las preguntas más obvias y fáciles de lo que esperaba. Al cabo de una hora con 20 minutos termino su examen. Los minutos restantes los paso divagando en como sería el examen practico y cual sería el mejo hechizo que le lanzaría a la próxima persona que la mirara como si estuviera loca solo por llevar tacones.

-Bien, se acabó el tiempo- dijo Ron al cabo de las dos horas y con un moviendo de varita recogió todos los pergaminos

-Buenos días- saludo Harry entrando al sala- para su examen práctico solo necesitan la varita. Dicha prueba consta en niveles, si logran pasar uno siguen al otro y así sucesivamente, si tienen problemas solo saquen chispas verdes y entraremos por ustedes. Los resultados los publicaremos en dos semanas a más tardar. Adams, Giovanni- un muchacho moreno se puso de pie y entro por la puerta por la Harry saliera minutos antes, seguido de eso tanto Ron como el joven Potter entraron también.

-Granger Hermione- la llamó Ron una hora después y solo atino a negar con la cabeza al ver su vestimenta

-¿Qué?- le pregunto cuando lo tuvo enfrente- ¿Algún problema con mis tacones?

-No, es solo que me voy a perder de tu brillante actuación. Pero por si las moscas Harry entrará a rescatarte al sacar chispas verdes.

-Eso nunca- y atravesó la puerta, no había dado ni diez pasos cuando se topo con un ajedrez gigante- Ron no pudiste evitarlo ¿Verdad?- y sonriendo ocupo el lugar de la torre como en su primer año, con la diferencia que esta vez sí sabía jugar, por que finalmente dicho juego era útil, pues era bien sabido que los antiguos reyes utilizaban el ajedrez para planear sus estrategias militares.

-jaque mate- exclamó, el rey blanco tiro su espada y ella cruzo otra puerta.

Esta ves un sala con fuego y pociones le dio la bienvenida- No pudiste ser más original, Potter.- hablo en voz alta, pues sabía que la estaban vigilando-Mira que copiarle a Snape- se acerco a la mesa y cogió el acertijo. Conocía bastante bien a Harry y sabía porque ponía ese tipo de pruebas, si niños de once años las pasaron ¿Por qué no podrían hacerlo personas ya preparadas? Además de que recordaba sus propias palabras para esa prueba de las pociones "Muchos de los más grandes magos no han tenido una gota de lógica y se quedarían aquí para siempre"…

Cada vez se divertía más con la prueba no había duda de que Harry se había vuelto un mago muy inteligente. Todos los aurores se habían entrenado pensando que se enfrentarían con cosas tenebrosas, pero en cambio tenían que sortear obstáculos con hechizos simples, y que sin embargo, muchos no conocían.

Además, todos los obstáculos eran una replica si no exacta muy parecida a todas las cosas que Harry una vez tubo que pasar, eso sí, muchas ellas con su ayuda.

-Ya me habían hablado de ti- dijo cuando se encontraba en lo que parecía ser el último nivel- Eres el espejo de Oesed. Según los libros, muestra lo que sería el deseo más profundo y desesperado que guarda el corazón de la persona que se mire en ti, y por lo que un amigo mío me dijo logras volver loca a la gente. Aunque- se detuvo solo para rodear el espejo y verlo detenidamente antes de quedar frente al espejo con los ojos cerrados- yo te llevo una gran ventaja, pues sé que es lo que más deseo- y sin más abrió los ojos.

La misma mujer de la mañana le devolvía la mirada, solo que esta vez un muchacho, de ojos verdes y una extraña cicatriz, la estaba abrazando por la cintura y le baba besos en la mejilla. Luego el mismo muchacho se hincaba ante ella y le ponía una sortija en el dedo para luego besarla, y más tarde, Harry, la miraba feliz y se hincaba para poner su cabeza sobre su vientre un tanto abultado.

-Si- le volvió a decir al espejo- no te equivocas eso es lo que más quiero, pero se que es imposible- y dicho eso cruzo la puerta que estaba detrás del espejo, para ver a un Draco sonreírle y a un Harry preocupado.

-Genial, de seguro me he de ver fatal-dijo Hermione entrando a su oficina, tres horas después.

-Pues- le dijo Draco al tiempo que la rodeaba- te pareces un poco a la asquerosa sangre sucia que eras en el colegio

-Gracias, Malfoy- le contesto con toda la ironía posible

-Además, nadie dijo que la prueba para entrar iba a ser fácil

-Bueno- le dijo la castaña poniendo una de sus mejores sonrisas- aquí entre nos¿Cómo me fue¿Crees que pase?

-Hermione, Hermione- le dijo Ron quien acababa de llegar y la tomaba por los hombros- Eres mi mejor amiga, te quiero como si fueras mi hermana, eres una mujer bellísima, pero no te podemos decir los resultados. Bueno, a parte de…

-El que tiene los resultados soy yo.- termino la oración un chico guapo de ojos verdes que ingresaba a la habitación- Y permítame decirle, señorita Granger, que las influencias aquí no funcionan.

-pero si yo no estoy AHHHHH!- La chica pegó tal grito que los tres hombres dieron un brinco, de modo que si Ron hubiera crecido quince centímetro más, el techo tendría un agujero.

-¡Maldita sea¿Cuándo se les va a quitar la maña de aparecerse¿Acaso no conocen las puertas¡Por Merlín¡Un día de estos me van a matar!

-No seas exagerado, hermanito- le dijo Fred a un Ron bastante pálido y que tenía una mano en el pecho- Además solo venimos para darles sus invitaciones.

-¿Invitaciones?-les preguntó Harry, al mismo tiempo que tomaba el sobre que George le daba-¿Se puede saber para que?

-Lo que pasa es que vamos a presentar nuestra nueva línea de productos y quisimos hacerlo en grande- le respondió Fred tendiéndole una invitación a Hermione-La cita es el viernes y esperamos que Harry y tú- señaló a la castaña- encuentren nueva pareja

-Pero si ya tenemos, Yo voy…

-Nada- la corto George-Tu noviecito no puede ir…

-Pero…

-Pero nada, Hermione. Muchos magos importantes van a ir¿Te imaginas como reaccionarían el ver que Josh se comporte como un idiota cada que ve magia?

-OK,- habló esta vez Draco- Todos entendemos porque la sangre sucia no puede llevar a su novio¿Pero que hay con Potter?

-la simple y sencilla razón, sin ofender,- contesto Fred dirigiendo la disculpa a Harry-que no nos cae bien Celina y no queremos verla ahí.

-Ahora si nos disculpan tenemos que entregar otras invitaciones- se despidió George

-No olviden conseguir pareja- y dicho esto Fred desapareció.

-Hermione- la llamó Harry el miércoles por la tarde

-Si, Potter

-Este… pues quisiera saber si ¿irías con migo a la fiesta de los gemelos?-

-¿En serio¿Por que yo?- la chica no podía creer que la estuviera invitando a ella y no a otra persona

-Por que no puedo invitar a mi novia, y como no conoces a muchas personas, no creí necesario el hecho de que fueras sola o con un hombre al que no conoces

-Ah, ya veo. ¿Lo haces por compasión? Pues déjame decirte

-Perfecto, paso por ti a las Seis treinta.- y sin decir más salió de la oficina dejándola con la palabra en la boca

Exactamente a las seis y media del viernes el timbre de su apartamento sonó, y como la invitación decía "Vestidos de Gala", el chico llevaba un esmoquin negro, el cual le sentaba de maravilla.

-Ya voy- se escucho la vos de Hermione- Ah, Hola. Solo voy por mi bolso. Pasa…

Harry no sabía que decir, la chica se veía preciosa: llevaba un vestido straple negro con brillitos, se había levantado el cabello en un peinado alto (N/A: si han visto la Película "Ella es así", hagan de cuenta que esta como la protagonista en el baile)

-Te ves hermosa- le dijo Harry cuando le abría la puesta de su carro, un Porche plateado.

-Gracias- le contesto la castaña con una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Harry diera un vuelco- Tu también te ves muy bien. Solo que…- le acomodo la corbata y el saco- Listo, ahora si te ves de maravilla.

La hora y tres cuartos que duró el viaje, fue en absoluto silencio, solo que esta vez no era incomodo como semanas atrás. De vez en cuando Harry volteaba a ver a su acompañante, por la simple razón de que la encontraba fascinante, más que en su cuarto año, en el Baile de Navidad.

Cuando llegaron al lugar que resultó ser una pequeña ciudad en Escocia, la fiesta resulto en paz, la comida era deliciosa, la gente bailaba, los productos causaron gran expectación que en ese mismo instante los gemelos firmaron tres tratados de exportación.

El único problema fue que un grupo de chicas abordo a Harry, causaron que éste se olvidara por completo de su pareja.

Bastante ofendida y hecha una fiera se dirigió a Potter-Me quiero ir- le dijo tomándolo del hombro

-Claro que puedes reír- le contestó Harry con una sonrisa, era más que obvio que estaba más concentrado en el escote de la rubia de enfrente que en lo ella decía.

-Me quiero ir ahora. Por favor solicita mi abrigo-le dijo disimulando lo mas que pudo su enojo

-Yo no quiero nada, Hermione, gracias- y esa respuesta fue la que colmó su paciencia

-Harry James Potter- no gritó más bien siseo, lo que hizo que se oyera más amenazadora- Me quiero ir a mi casa ahora

-¿James¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste que te llamabas así?- pregunto la rubia

-Eh… bueno yo…- no sabía que decir la cara de Hermione irradiaba furia

-Me quiero ir ya- y dicho esto caminó a la salida.

-Nos vemos- Harry despidió de sus "amigas" y salio detrás de la castaña- ¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto cuando llego a su lado y un valet le entregaba las llaves de su auto,

-No me pasa nada- le respondió con el mismo siseo amenazador- solo ya me aburrí y me quiero ir

Inmediatamente Harry le abrió la puerta del carro. Una ves que los dos estuvieron dentro, el moreno intentó comenzar una platica, la cual se interrumpida por la mirada acecina que Hermione le mando.

Con forme avanzaban la lluvia se hizo presente, causando que se desviaran un poco del camino. Cuando se encontraban cruzando un pueblito, la lluvia parecía más un huracán, estaban casi por salir del lugar cuando un laso en la carretera les hizo detenerse.

-Lo siento, joven, pero por el mal tiempo no hay paso. La lluvia provocó que se cayeran varios árboles.

-¿Sabe de otro camino?- le pregunto Harry al oficial de trancito que se había acercado

-Si. Mire regrese por allí y…

-¡William, William!- gritaba otro oficial que venia corriendo hacía ellos- Tienes que ir al otro lado del pueblo el río acaba de desbordarse.

-Ahora voy. Lo siento, joven,- dijo dirigiéndose ya a Harry-esta atorado en este pueblo, le sugiero que busquen un hotel para pasar la noche. Esto va a tomar tiempo.

-¿Qué hacemos?- le preguntó Harry una ves que el policía se hubiera marchado

-Aparecernos

-¡estas loca! Con este clima- le decía mientras le daba la vuelta al carro- además no pienso dejar abandonando mi carro.

-Pues entonces sugiero que te detengas, aquí hay un hotel.

-Te tengo dos noticias. Una buena y una mala¿Cuál quieres saber primero?- le pregunto Harry en cuanto regreso de pedir informes en el hotel

-La buena

-Encontré cuarto

-¿Y la mala?- le pregunto la chica temiendo conocer la respuesta

-Que solo cuanta con una cama- para su sorpresa Hermione se bajo del carro y se detuvo en la entrada del hotel

-¿Vienes o no, Potter?

* * *

Hooooolaaa, gente! 

como les pintan las vacaciones?. A mi del nabo, pues estoy actulaizando muy tarde, pero para compensarlos, dejenme decirles que el capitulo es muuuy largo, y que espero y les guste, ya que me consto muchisimo escribirlo y mi loca cabecita ya esta planeando que va a pasar son estos dos tortolitos. Para adelantarles un poquitito, avizo que pondré un escena lemon ¡si señores, me voy a ariesgar a escribir una escena de ese tipo, pues creo que importante para el desarrollo de la historia; aunque si ustedes no estan deacuerdo, yo hago lo que los lectores pidan.

Antes de pasar a otra cosa, les dejo adelantos:

**-¿Cómo voy a dormir?**

**-¿Que cres que haces?- le pregunto extrañada al ver que Harry comenzaba a desabrocharse la camisa.**

**-Vamos, te compraré ropa**

**-Es un placer participar en este maravilloso plan- Contesto el profesor Dumbledore**

**-Ni que lo digas, Albus. Aun creo que nos sobrepasamos con la tormenta**

También quiero agradecer a todos los queme mandoron un reviews, Los quiero mucho.

Espero sus comentarios, dudas, chismes, felicitaciones, opiniones, sugerencias u observaciones, por medio del boton de abajo.

Nos leemos pronto

Kry Potter


	11. Chapter 11

**Accidentally In Love**

**(Accidentalmente enamorados)**

_Te encontré de madrugada, cuando menos lo esperaba, cuando no buscaba nada, te encontré. Y yo que me pasaba noches, días, entre amores de mentiras, entre besos de papel. Y ahora sé, sólo sé, te cruzaste en mi camino, encontré el paraíso y me quede. Y yo que no creía en cuantos de hadas, ni en princesas encantadas no me pude defender…_

_Y eres tú, sólo tú, la que me lleva a la luna, la que calma mi locura, la que me quema la piel. Y eres tú, siempre tú, ángel de la madrugada, el tatuaje de mi alma, para siempre te encontré._

**_11_**

**_OoOo-4 Días, 5 Noches, por: Albus Dumbledore y Minerva McGonagall-oOoO_**

-¿Vienes o no, Potter?- Tenía que aparentar seguridad. No podía dejar que él notara su nerviosismo, además ¿que podía pasar? Había solo una cama, sí, pero de seguro había un sillón, una alfombra o por lo menos una mesa donde pudiera dormir ¿o no?.

Harry, bastante desconcertado por su reacción la siguió adentro, pidió la habitación a la recepcionista y se volvió a reunir con Hermione, quien esta vez lo esperaba frente al elevador.

-¿te sucede algo?- le pregunto Hermione, mientras buscaban el pasillo de la habitación 315, al verlo tan pensativo

-¿No te parece conocida la chica de la recepción? Juraría que he visto su cara antes- le contesto Harry, a la vez que le indicaba la puerta que tenia el número que buscaban.

-¡Honestamente, Potter! No me interesa saber con cuantas mujeres te has acostado o convivido- dicho esto le quitó las llaves y abrió la puerta…

* * *

-¿No creen que nos excedimos un poco con lo de la tormenta?

-Claro que no profesora- le contestó Draco- no existía otra manera de que esos dos estuvieran solos

-Bueno, solos… lo que se llama solos no están- intervino Luna entrando el la habitación - ya que nosotros estamos aquí -y quietándose la peluca de color café, se sentó en el sofá.- Además creo que Harry me reconoció

-¿Estas segura?- le pregunto Ginny

-Segura, segura, no. Pero por lo menos creo que le resulto conocida ¿Y si nos descubre?

-Yo insisto en que deberíamos de cambiar de idea

-¡Por Dios, Ron, déjate de pesimismo- le reprendió Fred, dándole un golpe en la cabeza

-El plan es genial- continuo el otro gemelo- solo debemos tener cuidado. Además ¿tienes idea de cuanta magia hay de por medio?

-La lluvia, el río, los árboles, el hotel, los hechizos anti-aparición…prácticamente el pueblo…Ya lo sé, no tienen por que recordármelo.-les contesto Ron frunciendo el entre cejo-Eso sin contar lo bien que le sienta el uniforme de policía a Draco-y se volteó a sonreírle al rubio.

-¡OH, Cállate comadreja! De todos modos tenemos que darles las gracias a los profesores, si no fuera por ellos esta esplendida tormenta no fuera posible.

-No hay problema. Siempre es un placer crear desastres naturales en nombre del amor- contesto el profesor Dumbledore, desenvolviendo un caramelo de limón

-Aún así Albus- le contestó la profesora McGonagall- ¡Por Merlín! Mira que desbordar un río…

¿Una cama¡Una cama!... ¡Santa Maria madre de todos los desamparados¡Que **ese** no era el problema!… ¿Cómo iba a dormir?

Compartir la cama con Harry era lo de memos… ¡Cómo iba a dormir!

Ni aunque se acabara el mundo dormiría con el vestido puesto… ¡Se maltrataría! Y solo Merlín, que todo lo sabe, sabe lo caro que costó; sin mencionar lo incomodo que sería.

¡Y por supuesto que no iba a dormir semi- desnuda¿Cómo diablos iba a dormir?

Tal parece que su preocupación debió de haberse reflejado en su rostro, ya que Harry comenzó a verla a ella y luego a la cama un par de veces antes de quitarse el saco, la fajilla y la corbata

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?- le preguntó Hermione al verlo desabrocharse su camisa

-Simplemente te doy tu pijama – le aventó la camisa - No podemos permitir que se estropee tu vestido o que te resfríes.

La chica solo asintió con la cabeza y se metió en el baño.

Una vez con la camisa de Harry puesta, no pudo evitar el escalofrío que sintió al percibir el aroma de su amigo. Si bien la camisa no era lo suficientemente larga le cubría lo necesario, dejando solo a la vista sus bien bronceadas y torneadas piernas (otra ventaja de los cien mil dólares).

Cuando salió dispuesta dormirse, admiró bien la habitación: tenía una cama, dos buros con sus respectivas lámparas, una cómoda, una mesita de centro, un muble con televisión, varios arreglos florales y lo que parecía un minibar… pero no había ni un sillón, ni una alfombra, ni…

-¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo ahora?

-Solo intento dormir- le respondió Harry desde el suelo. Había doblado su saco de tal manera que le sirviera de almohada y se había acostado sin pantalones (solo en bóxer), así, sin más, en el frío suelo…

-Pero… ¿así?

-No soy caballo para dormir parado- le contestó haciendo hasta lo imposible para que sus ojos dejaran de verla. Se veía endemoniadamente sexy así, con el cabello revuelto, sin maquillaje, con su camisa ¡Por todos los dioses! **Solo** con su camisa… y ni que decir de esas piernas que… si seguía mirando ocasionarían que una parte de él dejara de estar dormido.

-No me refiero a eso- le dijo Hermione ahora desde la cama

-¿Entonces?- le preguntó Harry sentándose

-¿Cómo es que vas a dormir allí?

-Pues… tenía contemplado el buró pero estaría un poco encogido- le dijo al tiempo que alzaba los hombros

-No seas idiota. ¿Cómo se te ocurre acostarte en el piso?

-No es que sea idiota- se defendió- Lo que pasa es que no tenemos muchas opciones ¿o si?

-Pues puedes dormir aquí- la chica golpeo a su lado el colchón- a menos, claro está ¿Qué prefieras el lado izquierdo?

-¿quieres que duerma allí?

-¿Tienes otra idea mejor? Vamos, Potter. No muerdo. Además si te acuestas en el suelo te dará una pulmonía e imagínate los encabezados mañana "El niño que vivió muere de una pulmonía". Y no quiero que me echen la culpa.

-El problema no es que muerdas- pensó Harry mientas se metía en la cama- el problema es que yo si te puedo, incluso, comer.

* * *

¿Quién en esta vida y en su sano juicio puede negarse a un buen plato de hot-cakes, un vaso de leche, jugo de naranja y una ensalada de frutas? Absolutamente nadie.

Y quien llegase a hacerlo, una de dos, o es extraterrestre, o no sabe lo que es vida.

Justamente y gracias el famosísimo reloj biológico que todos, bueno casi todos, llevamos dentro, a las seis treinta de la mañana, Harry, ya tenía los ojos bien abiertos.

Obedeciendo a su súper desarrollado sexto sentido de la curiosidad giró la cabeza para ver que era lo que le causaba cosquillas bajo la nariz.

No pudo más que sonreír y disfrutar de las mariposas que sintió en el estómago, cuando vio que Hermione estaba utilizando su tórax como almohada y que lo estaba abrazando.

Pero temiendo una mala reacción por parte de la femenina si se despertaba, se levantó de la manera más sigilosa que pudo y sonrió al verla dormida tan placidamente.

"Si es verdad que existen los ángeles, uno se les ha de haber perdido, pues está dormido en mi cama"- pensó el chico mientras se disponía a pedir el desayuno y averiguar cuando podrían marcharse.

-Ummm… ¡que bien huele!-dijo Hermione una hora más tarde mientras se estiraba en la cama

-¿Cómo amaneciste?- le preguntó Harry saliendo de la ducha

-Acostada y en ayunas- le contesto sentándose en la cama- Muy bien, gracias- le contestó al ver la cara mezclada entre diversión y desconcierto del chico.

-Me tomé la libertad de pedirte el desayuno- le contestó luego de asimilar el chiste de su amiga

-Gracias- le dijo recibiendo la bandeja que el chico le pasaba y si no es por que había desarrollado reflejos ¡adiós al desayuno! Y es que no todos los días ves a un Harry Potter sólo con una toalla atada a la cintura, el cabello mojado y una que otra gotita cayendo por allí, que las manos de Hermione hubieran matado tan solo por secarlas.

-¡OH¡Hot- cakes!- exclamo al abrir la charola, con el pretexto de no ver más Harry- ¿Habrá alguien en este mundo capaz de resistirse a los Hot-cakes?- le preguntó como si tal cosa, mientras bebía un poco de leche.

Harry sólo le sonrío y regresó al baño. Había veces como esa, en la cual llegaba a pensar que había magia negra de por medio ¿Cómo era posible que pensaran exactamente lo mismo de los hot-cakes?

-y bien ¿A que hora nos vamos?- le preguntó Hermione todavía desde la cama

-Precisamente de eso tenemos que hablar-le respondió saliendo del baño ya vestido, bueno, con pantalones, pues recordemos que la castaña tiene su camisa.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Hablé con la recepcionista y me dijo que no podemos irnos hoy

-Bueno, pero mañana ¿a que hora partimos?

-Tampoco nos vamos mañana. Nos vamos hasta el miércoles.

-¡QUE!- grito Hermione- pero si digieron…

-que lo arreglaban en dos días- la interrumpió-pero al parecer aquí no trabajan ni los sábados, ni los domingos…

-Eso quiere decir…

-Que estaremos atrapados por cuatro días- terminó de decir Harry

-¡Esto no puede ser!-estalló Hermione

-Lo sé. Tengo pensado bajar y molestar a la recepcionista para que me dé otra habitación, o que por lo menos me deje dormir allí o…

-No estoy hablando de eso, Harry. No me molesta dormir con tigo, ni estar en la misma habitación… es… es… es que…

-¿Qué?- la animó a continuar

-Es que no puedo estar cuatro días en un vestido de noche y tu camisa, y tú no puedes estar todo el tiempo solo con pantalón. Aparte de incómodo es antihigiénico.

* * *

-¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho algo así!- gritaba una, entre furiosa y divertida, señora Weasly- Como es posible que...

-¡Ay, mamá!- le contestó Ginny- si nosotros no intervenimos, ese par de…-cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Enserio que estar pasando tiempo con Draco le estaba afectando, mira que estar apunto de llamar a idiotas trogloditas a su par de amigos¡y en cima delante de su madre!-de… ciegos, no van a hacer nada…

-Ginny tiene razón- apoyó Luna, quien nuevamente se quitaba una peluca, esta vez de color negro y unos pupilentes morados- si nosotros no intervenimos nunca dirán nada

-¡pero señorita Lavengood!- intervino la profesora McGonagall- eso no justifica que…

-Mi querida profesora-la voz de Dumbledore la interrumpió-entiéndalos son jóvenes y están jugando a ser Celestinas…

-Albus- la profesora lo miró con reproche- apenas estoy terminado de asimilar lo del río desbocado y ahora salen con lo del camisón…

Y es que el reproche de las señoras estaba justificado.

Luego de que Hermione, explicara con pelos y señales el porque no podía estar con un vestido de noche y la camisa de Harry por toda ropa, y que éste entendiera que estar desnudos no era una solución razonable, Harry tubo, también, que enfrentarse al orgullo de su castaña amiga pues, luego de haber decido que irían al pueblo a buscar ropa, Hermione callo en la cuenta de que no traía nada más que veinte libras y convencerla de que sólo era un favor y que sí tendría que pagarle, por que, para ser sinceros, Harry sí era un caballero, pero también era un hombre y por lo tanto esta consciente de los rumores que corren en tormo al tema mujeres-compras-dinero.

Al fin logro convencerla de que aceptara, para lo cual se valió de los sin fin de argumentos que minutos antes usará la misma Hermione, aunque lograr eso le costó a Harry media mañana, una nueva sesión psicológica para tratar la ira reprimida, y, por supuesto, docena y media de cabello menos.

Cuando la recepcionista les indicó en que dirección se encontraba la ÚNICA tienda del pueblo (hay que recalcar la palabra pues Ginny, quien esta vez la hacia de recepcionista, se las mencionó, sin llegar a los extremos, unas 100 veces), ambos amigos de dirigieron allí, y se separaron en la entrada del local para dirigirse a los respectivos departamentos, entiéndase Damas-Caballeros.

El problema al que nos referimos fue cuando Hermione no encontró ropa para dormir…

-Disculpe, señorita- le habló a una chica con cabello negro y ojos morados-¿Podría indicarme donde encuentro ropa para dormir?

La chica por toda respuesta guió a Hermione hasta la lencería

-No- le dijo haciendo un gesto con las manos-creo que no me ha entendido, NECESITO ropa de dormir, una pijama…

-Lo siento- se disculpo la encargada- pero solo tenemos estos- y le señaló unos camisones

-Pe-pero¿no tienen algún conjunto deportivo, un pans, algo?

-No, lo siento. Es toda la mercancía que tenemos…en existencia- agregó.

-Bueno… ¿pero tendrán más largos?- le pregunto al ver que los "modelitos" que estaban expuestos sólo le llegaban a medio muslo.

-Es TODA la mercancía que tenemos- y sin más se dio la vuelta y dejó a la castaña sola.

¿Qué esa era toda la mercancía que tenían¡Diablos Hermione, sí que tienes un problema… fue lo primero que pensó luego de que la encargada la dejara sola. No es que le incomodara ese tipo de ropa, por que vamos ¿a que mujer no le gusta la ropa sexy o por lo menos verse sexy? Desde luego que ella usaba de vez en cuando un modelito así, el problema radicaba en el QUE iba a pensar Harry cuando la viera con semejante camisón y es que el escote, la tela casi transparente y el largo de la prenda dejaban poco a la imaginación y…

Bueno… sí… lo aceptaba se sentía un poquito, pero un poquito, casi nada…atraída hacia su amigo y lo que menos quería era que él pensara que intentaba seducirlo o algo así.

Pero, de todas maneras a quien engañaba, Harry no se iba a fijar en ella, pues tiene a su rubia-falsa- y sobretodo- tonta novia… y ultimadamente ella estaba con Josh y…

-¡Al diablo!- se dijo y se dispuso a ver las prendas.

No tenia mucho de donde escoger solo había dos colores: blanco y negro, y lo único que necesitaba era uno de su talla.

Pero vamos, hay que admitirlo, las mujeres nos tardamos mucho escogiendo ropa no importa si es el mismo modelo y si solo hay dos o mil colores, el punto es que Hermione no esperaba que Harry la encontrara todavía viendo camisones y mucho menos se esperaba lo que le susurró en el oído _"me gusta más el negro"_ , así que toda colorada y siguiendo e consejo, lo acompaño a pagar a la caja.

* * *

Preparen…. Apunten… fuego…!

Kry ni siquiera hace el intento por defenderse, pues sabe muy bien que ha tardado demaciado y aunque a veces es dificil de creer -por que tambien aveces le pasa lo mismo con sus historias y autores favoritos que se tardan en actualizar...ejem..ejem..-la escusa es la misma: escuela y la huelga por parte de la inspiración y que por obra y gracia de espirutu santo llegó a su fin.

Un mil gracias por su paciencia, por seguir leyendo la hsitoria y sus comentarios que me animan a continuar.

Como ya estoy de vacaciones y como meta me he propuesto actualizar si no cada semana, sí cada quince días...así que agarrence por que la inspiración de que llegó...llegó.

Ojalá disfruten el capi, no se si es largo, pero no lo quise hacer muy extenso por que luego aburre..pero en fin. Si hay alguna palabra o nombre mal escrito mil dsiculpas pero no quiero revisar ya que luego hago tantas modificaciones que me quedo sin cap.

Sin más por el momento les recuerdo que cualquier duda, chisme, sugerencia, critica o vociferador... en un reviews.

Cuidense mucho. Nos estamos leyendo...

Su amiga... Kry


	12. Chapter 12

_Dejalo ir, dejalo que se pierda, que se lo lleve el viento._

_Déjalo ir, déjalo que se pierda, que se lo lleve el viento._

_Nada tienes que explicar, si sabes que te quiero._

_Ya no digas nada más, rompería el encanto._

_Cierra los ojos, y abrelos, el sol esta saliendo._

_Yo te salvare, te protegeré, ven ami, tus barreras destruiré…_

_Yo te calmaré, te protegeré, la tormenta callaré._

_Tu día pronto llegará. Tu corazón comprenderá._

_Tu aliento nadie frenará. Tu sueño vuelo emprenderá._

_Yo te salvaré y te ampararé..._

**12**

**oOoO Resolviendo dudas; Por Giny Weasly y Luna Lovegood OoOo**

"Me gusta el negro" "¿Me gusta el negro?"

¿Qué diablos había estado pensando cuando le dijo eso?

Talvez en sus bronceadas y torneadas piernas, en sus brazos alrededor de él, en averiguar si era verdad que le labial que se compro sabia a fresa, en como se sentiría tenerla entre sus brazos mientras la hacia vibrar…

Si que estaba loco.

Cuando la vio escogiendo ese tipo de prendas se imagino todo lo anterior, pero ahora que la había visto salir de la ducha solo con eso y sentir como el colchón se sumía gracias al peso de ella y tenerla dormida a su lado… era simple y sencillamente imposible dormir; puesto que un mínimo movimiento de parte de él significaba rozarla y luego se desencadenarían una serie de eventos que le llevaría a una situación comprometedora y que desde hacía tres días, los que llevaban allí, se habían incrementado al cien.

Lo que no sabía el joven Potter era que su acompañante lo acompañaba en sus noches de insomnio y no precisamente por el dichoso camisón, si no por los acontecimientos sucedidos la noche que se apareció en casa de Draco…

_-¿Por qué Draco?_

_-¿Por qué, qué?_

_-¿Por qué me dijiste que lo abandoné?- le pregunto con una mirada llena de esperanza_

_-Lo siento pero, aparte de que solo conozco la mitad de la historia, no soy el indicado para decírtelo_

_-Pues lo siento mucho…- le espeto su amiga parándose de golpe y dejando escapar nuevamente las lagrimas, solo que esta vez de impotencia- Y más te vale que me lo digas por que no me voy a ir hasta que me lo cuentes._

_-¿Es una promesa o amenaza?- bromeo el rubio_

_-Ambas cosas, y enserio, Draco, más te vale que…_

_-Tranquila…yo no te lo puedo contar, pero conozco a las personas indicadas._

_El chico tranquilamente se encaminó a la chimenea, tomó un saco que se encontraba colgado a un lado de esta y arrogo una especie de polvos al interior de dicho aparato, posteriormente metió la cabeza…_

_-¿Ginny¿Podrías hablarle a Luna y venir a mi casa? Es urgente…_

_Quince minutos después, ambas chicas aparecieron en la sala del rubio, la pelirroja muy contenta pues vería a su novio y la otra con cara de sueño._

_-Te he dicho miles de veces, Malfoy, que no me despiertes en la madrugada a menos que te estés muriendo. Y como todavía respiras ¿puedes decirme que demonios es la emergencia?_

_-Hermione tiene algunas dudas, y pensé que ustedes pudieran aclarárselas- le contesto Draco a Luna_

_-Debes mejorar tus excusas. Si Hermione tiene dudas, algo malo le ha sucedido al mundo, pues esta loco._

_-Deja de decir tonterías, Luna-la regañó Ginny y señalo con la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba la castaña estrujando la carpeta y derramando lágrimas.-Draco que le pasa a Hermione._

_-Ya les dije quiere "respuestas"- e hizo señas con las manos para enfatizar la última palabras._

_-¿Respuestas¿Sobre que?-pregunto Luna_

_-Quiero que me digan que carambas le pasó a Harry-les exigió Hermione _

_-Eso no va a ser posible- le contesto Ginny _

_-¿Qué?_

_-Mira, Hermione, esas son cosas que tienes que tratar con él además…_

_-Solo conocemos la mitad de la historia- termino Luna_

_-Creo-intervino Draco- que ya es hora de que sepa por lo menos "esa" parte talvez así ella pueda arreglar algo._

_-Pero Draco…_

_-Vamos, Ginny. Nadie va a decir nada_

_-¡Ay! De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Comienza tú Luna._

_-Bien. ¿te acuerdas del día que fuimos al ministerio, en su quinto año?-Hermione asintió-Tu te desmayaste por culpa de una maldición que te lanzo un mortifago, por eso es que no supiste que la batalla llego hasta la sala del velo y posteriormente al vestíbulo del ministerio._

_Pues bien, los mortifagos atacaron a Harry a Nevill en la sal del arco, pues Harry logro hacerse de la profecía, que por cierto se rompió. Te preguntaras ¿Cómo es que salieron con vida? Nosotras a ciencia cierta no lo sabemos muy bien, pues tampoco estuvimos presentes, pero por lo que nos contó Nevill, la Orden llegó…Dumbledore, Lupin, Tonks…otros miembros y por si fuera poco Sirius._

_Cada uno se dedico a pelear con un mortifago, Sirius lo hizo con su prima y…- se hizo un silencio incomodo- y… en un descuido Sirius calló por el velo. Hermione. Era el velo de la muerte._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Siruis murió-Continuo Ginny- Nosotros nos enteramos en el verano. El director nos pidió que fuéramos por él a casa de sus tíos. Cuando llegamos estaba desecho. Se encontraba ojeroso, flaco, demacrado…triste. ¿Y quieres saber que fue lo primero que dijo cuando nos vio?- la castaña negó- "¿Dónde esta Hermione?" Le dijimos que te habías ido de vacaciones con tu familia. No sabíamos que no ibas a regresar. Creemos que deseaba desesperadamente hablar con tigo, finalmente eres la única en quien, aunque no lo creas, confía. Y es comprensible, pues solo tú logras hacerlo entrar en razón_

_Cuando entramos al colegio y tú no estabas, se encerró en su fase odio al mundo y todo lo que tenga que ver con el, se enfrasco en sus estudios, tanto que ocupo el puesto de sabelotodo, pero lo pero llego cuando McGonagall le dejo que te habías cambiado de escuela y que no regresarías. Se volvió frío, arrogante…_

_-De hecho-intervino Draco-llegó a ser, incluso, peor que yo._

-Lo siento- dijo Hermione en voz alta, sabiendo que Harry estaba aún despierto- En verdad, lo siento

-¿De que estas hablando?- le contesto Harry girándose para verla a la cara

-Lamento haberme ido, lamento haberte fallado. Se que te hice falta, que necesitabas a alguien que te consolara y yo te abandone por una estupidez. Harry, siento mucho lo de Sirius.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?- le pregunto Harry controlando su tono de voz, pues no le quería gritar

-Eso no importa. Lo importante es que lo sé y estoy…

-No tenías por que saberlo- le contesto molesto y poniéndose de pie

-¿Por qué no?

-Por que era algo que no tenías que saber, que no te quería contar

-¿Pero soy tu mejor amiga?

-No, yo no tengo una mejor amiga. Renunciaste a ese titulo el día que te fuste sin decirme el por que.

-Pero pudiste contarme mandándome a tu lechuza

-¿Para que? Me demostraste que no te importo.

-Eso no es verdad

-¿Entonces por que te fuiste?

-No puedo decírtelo. Aun no

-De todas maneras, eso ya no importa lo superé. En cambio…lo demás…

-Harry¿A que te refieres con lo demás?

-Olvídalo

-Dime

-YA TE DIJE QUE NO TE IMPORTA

-POR SUPUESTO QUE ME IMPORTA. TODO LO REFERENTE A TI ME IMPORTA ¿POR QUE NO LO ENTIENDES?

-TU FUISTE LA QUE SE FUE

-TENÍA MIS RAZONES

-DÍMELAS

-No, hasta que me digas ¿Qué es "lo demás"?- le dijo mientras se arrodillaba en la cama frente a él, pues Harry se había puesto de pie frente a la cama donde ella había estado sentada.-Por favor, dímelo- le rogó acariciándole un brazo y la mejilla-Harry, dime. Confía en mí. Dime qué es lo demás.

-La profecía- le respondió soltando un suspiro y cerrando los ojos ante las caricias que su amiga le brindaba. ¿Cómo podía negarse a ella? Nunca lo había hecho antes y ese no iba a ser la excepción.

-¿la que se rompió en el departamento de misterios?

-Si

-¿Qué pasa con ella?- le pregunto mientas le despeinaba su indomable cabello negro azabache

-Supe su contenido, Dumbledore le sabía y me lo contó esa noche- y antes de que ella lo interrumpiera él se la recitó como si fuera un poema maldito, dejando a la castaña con la boca abierta y con lo ojos vidriosos- En otras palabras me convertí en un asesino, por que lo logré, Hermione, me deshice de él. Lo maté para vivir yo, y… y soy un asesino- Harry comenzó a llorar, lo único que Hermione supo hacer fue abrazarlo dejando que la cabeza de su amigo reposara en su pecho.

-No, por supuesto que no. Tu no eres un asesino.- lo consoló

-Pero…

-No. Escúchame bien. Jamás, jamás serás un asesino o una mala persona- le levantó la cara he hizo que la mirara a los ojos. Ambos lloraban- Harry eres la persona más buena y noble que he conocido jamás y que conoceré en mi vida. Y se que lo que hiciste fue para hacer el bien, por que a veces es necesario hacer un mal pequeño para lograr un bien mayor. Tu no eres un asesino. Tu no eres un asesino- junto su frente con la de él- Tu no eres un asesino.

Y sin pensarlo, y sin saber el por que, sin saber si fue por su mirada verde o su mirada chocolate, si fue por las palabras dichas por ella o por la respiración entrecortada de él, si fue por la magia que había en el ambiente o por la ternura con la que lo consolaba, por el alivio que ella le hizo sentir… pero sus corazones latieron más rápido, el mundo les dio vueltas, las rodillas les temblaban, las mariposas en sus estómagos despertaron y solo fueron concientes de lo que hacían cuando sintieron los labios del otro acariciando los suyos, fusionados en un beso que ambos deseaban posiblemente desde que se conocieron aquel 1 de septiembre en el tren.

_Hola linda gente!_

_Se que estan muy molestos por uqe prometi que estas vacaciones iba a actualizar seguido pero surguieron una serie de eventos desafortunados que me obligaron a retirarme a un pueblito donde las calles no estan pavimentadas y que por lo mismo no han escuchado hablar del internet._

_La ventaja de esto es que ya mi cabecita se inspiro mucho y los capitulos solo los tengo que escribir en mi compu. Ahora si prometo que seran seguidos._

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Y para mis amigos que me han preguntado, sí lo que pongo al principio son las letras de las canciones que me inpiran a escribir cada capitulo. Al principio era la de Accidentalmente enamorados, luego la de Tú, de Kabah, Fix you de cold play, Angel de Elefante y ahorita Déjalo ir de Benny._

_Recuerden dudas, chismes, felicitaciones o tomatasos denle clic en go!_

_Kry_


	13. Chapter 13

Antes que nada muchas gracias por seguir con al historia y mil disculpas por la demora. Si les diera escusas serían las de siempre: la escuela, los examenes, la falta de inspiración, pero sobre todo una fuerte depreción.

En fin aquí está un nuevo capitulo, que quiero dedicar a una gran amiga **Dojíz,** si nofuera por el review que me mandaste, creéme que no habría escrito. Eso es por y para ti. Ojalá te guste.

Muchisísimas gracias a todos. Aprovecho para invitarlos a mi nueva historia

**"JSG":**_Como si una ruptura reciente, falta de dinero para el alquiler y codiciar zapatos de diseñador, no bastan para hacer de la vida de Hermione Granger un desafío, un día un Hombre misterioso le va dejando mensajes codificados que tendrá que resolver si quiere seguir con vida. La única chispa de luz en toda esta pesadilla es Harry Potter, el desconocido, alto, moreno y superguapo que está decidido a protegerla. Bueno eso y los millones de dólares que obtendrá como premio si sobrevive. Y más vale que lo haga, por uqe es mucho dinero para compar zapatos, bolsos, gafas y vestidos y..., bueno, resulta dificil ir a la moda si estas muerta. _

Tambien dense una vuelta por: **"Veo a travez de ti", "Memorias de corazón", "El Principe Harry " y "Harry Potte y la Bruja sin Rostro". **

Son Historias realmente geniales que no se deben perder

No olviden dejar sus dudas, chismes, feliciraciones o sugerencias.

Ahora sí...A leer.

**ACCIDENTALLY IN LOVE**

**(Accidentalmente enamorados)**

_No sabes como te deseo, no sabes como te he soñado._

_Si tú supieras que me muero por tu amor y por tus labios._

_Si tú supieras que soy sincero, que yo soy derecho y no te fallo._

_Si tú supieras lo que te quiero, podría darte todo. Hasta mis ojos._

_Conmigo tu alucinarías ¡como no!, conmigo tu hasta el fin del mundo._

_Contigo yo me perdería. Contigo yo quiero todo y nada a medias. _

_Pero tú ya tienes otro, un tipo frío y aburrido, un tonto que es un reprimido._

_Eso no te pega a ti, no te va. _

_Oye mi amor no me digas que no y vamos juntando las almas._

_Oye mi amor no me digas que no y vamos juntando los cuerpos_

_Oye mi amor, Maná_

**13**

**oOoOo Cambiando de aires; por Neville Lombotomg oOoOo**

-¡Esto es imposible!- exclamaba una Parvarti furiosa

-Lo sé, lo sé. Yo tampoco puede creer que después de todo lo que hicimos, de todo lo que nos costo…

-Yo les dije- colaboró Draco interrumpiendo el discurso de Ginny- que debimos de haberlo llamado "Reconciliando a dos Idiotas"…

-Y con mayúsculas-intervino Luna señalándolos con el dedo- Idiotas con mayúsculas

-¡OH! Vamos Chicos.-les animó Ron- Todos sabemos que las cosas resultaron bien allá, el problema comenzó el día que regresaron. Lo que nos indica que cuando están solos…

-No, no nos la vamos a pasar haciendo fiestas cada ocho días

-Y menos estar haciendo desbordamientos de ríos o en el peor de los casos huracanes- dijo Fred completando la idea de su gemelo.

-¡Ay!- exclamo Parvarti en tono desesperado- ¡No lo puedo creer! A ver Ron, cuéntame otra vez que fue lo que paso exactamente el día que regresaron…

Los dos protagonistas de la misión, llegaban muy contentos al ministerio, inclusive aparecieron tomados de las manos.

Es más casi todo el ministerio se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado con solo ver como brillaban tanto los ojos verdes como los castaño cada ves que intercambiaban una mirada, y que decir de las sonrisas bobas que tenían grabadas en sus caras.

Dije casi, por que dos personas, una bruja y el otro muggle no parecieron darse cuenta. Faltando media hora para la salida, Celina y Josh entraron a la oficina Fuerzas Especiales, y como si lo hubieran planeado cada uno se lanzó a abrazar y besar a su respectiva pareja.

El detalle estuvo en que Harry al ver como Hermione respondía al beso de Josh, se sintió ofendido y por consiguiente respondió con más ganas al beso de Celina. Y Hermione al ver a Harry besándose con Celina, como si no le importara lo que había ocurrido días antes, no encontró razón para rechazar a su prometido.

-Han de estar de acuerdo con migo- les dijo Molly- que lo que les hace falta a ese par es hablar. Todos sus problemas se deben a que no tienen el valor suficiente para arreglar las cosas de manera civilizada.

-Tienes razón, madre- intervino Ron- Pero si Josh sigue aquí, y con lo terca que puede llagar a ser Hermione, lo más probable es que mañana aparezca casada…

-Y ni que decir de Celina- continuo Draco- Es un estorbo que tenemos que desaparecer.

-Esta bien- intervino por primera vez Neville- Digamos que me invento una beca para Celina por unos…que tal seis meses, en…Alaska o en la India. Josh. ¡Diablos, es más difícil! Eh… no sé…le consigo un trabajo que no pueda rechazar. Y listo nos deshacemos de ellos. Pero… y ¿si Hermione se va con Josh¿O si decide casarse con él antes de que se valla? O si todo sale bien ¿Cómo están tan seguros de que esos van a terminar juntos?

-En primera- enumero Ginny- por la manera en que se veían sabemos que se quieren y que algo paso en el pueblo. Segundo, por lo mismo, y como conozco a Hermione, se que cancelara la boda y tercero sin esos dos nos será más fácil volver a dejarlos solos.

-Bueno pues entonces manos a la obra…

* * *

Era realmente increíble.

¿Qué acaso lo que pasó no significó nada para ella?

Por el amor de Dios. Él le había contado todo. Todo. Le confesó lo de la profecía, las otras dos entrometidas le contaron lo de Sirius, quien sabe como, consiguió las cartas, que más que cartas, eran su diario…y ¡Por Dios! Habían hecho el amor de la manera más…más…o sea, fue la experiencia más espectacular de toda su vida, tanto física como espiritualmente hablando.

Y aún así, aún así, (por que estaba seguro que para ella fue igual) tenía el descaro de llegar a besuquearse con su noviecito, luego de vivir una experiencia celestial y de haber pasado dos maravillosos días.

Claro que él tenía su orgullo, tanto el Potter, como el "orgullo de hombre", por eso no lo pensó ni dos veces antes de besar a Celina como si la vida dependiera de ello. Aunque hay que aclarar que, para lograrlo, tuvo que imaginar que los labios que tenía abajo eran los de Hermione.

Luego de esa demostración de afecto, las cosas volvieron a ser igual los tres días siguientes. Era como si dieran un paso y retrocedieran tres.

Dispuesto estaba a aclarar las cosas. Si era necesario secuestrarla para hablar con ella lo haría. Tenía, quería y necesitaba saber que juego era en el que estaba, para saber a que atenerse. Si realmente ella le quería o si él era su última aventura antes de casarse. Se levantó del escritorio.

-Hermione- la llamó

-Lo siento Harry. Voy tarde,- cogió su abrigo- quedé de verme con Josh a las seis y ya pasan. Hablamos mañana ¿si?- le sonrió y salió por la puerta.

"_¿y si mañana ya es muy tarde?"_

* * *

"_Eres una maldita cobarde. ¿Por que no le dijiste lo que piensas?"_

Apoyó su cabeza en las puertas del ascensor, en cuanto estas se cerraron.

Tonta. Tonta. Y mil veces tonta.

Llevaba tres días intentando hablarle y pedirle explicaciones, tanto por lo ocurrido en sus "vacaciones", como solía llamarlas Ron, como por lo que pasó en el ministerio el día que llegaron.

Además, una parte de ella quería explicarle lo del beso con Josh, decirle que sentía haberlo besado, pero que era su novio, su prometido y que era lógico que Josh la recibiera de esa manera luego de estar cuatro días sin verla.

Explicarle también que desde ese momento su relación con Josh se vino abajo, por que le era imposible olvidar la "Experiencia Religiosa" de la que fue presa mientras estaba en sus brazos. Quería gritarle al mundo y ¿Por qué no? Al mismo Harry Potter, que estaba total y completamente enamoradaza de él, es más, que nunca había dejado de estarlo. Quería decirle que lo amó desde el instante en que lo vio por primera vez en el tren, hasta ahorita que lo dejó de pie detrás de su escritorio. Quería…quería…quería tantas cosas que sólo sabía cuál hacer primero.

¡Diablos!

Aún estaba la otra parte de su cabeza que le decía que no tenía futuro con Harry. La parte que le hacía recordar una y otra vez la manera en la que él beso a Celina. La parte que le decía que él no la amaba, que ella había sido una aventura más, que las cartas, y todo lo dicho, eran solo un truco para acostarse con ella y ya.

Aunque se negaba a creer que Draco se prestara para algo tan vil, bueno, después de todo él era una serpiente¿Qué podía esperar?

En cambio Luna y Ginny, ese sí que era un dilema. Ellas no harían algo así, ellas eran sus amigas, ellas no se prestarían de esa manera… ¿o si?

En fin, fuesen cuales fuesen las intenciones de Harry y todos los demás, ella no podía seguir así, por una vez en su vida se iba a arriesgar, habría lo que tenía que hacer y hablaría con Harry, si todo era un engaño, volvería hacer sus maletas como años atrás y se iría del país como años atrás, sólo que esta vez conciente de que no regresaría jamás.

Pero si las cosas salían bien…ah…simple y sencillamente se dedicaría a ser feliz al lado de Harry…y ¿por que no? a cuidar a los hijo que tuviera con Harry.

Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que ya se encontraba en su apartamento, bueno, lo que antes fuera su apartamento. Ahora solo un montón de cajas apiladas por todos lados.

-¿Qué es todo eso?-Preguntó, aún parada en medio de lo que era su sala.

-¡Ah, cariño! Que bueno que llegaste- le contestó Josh, saliendo de lo que fuera la recamará, con lo que eran ¿las sabanas? en los brazos.- ¿Por que no tomas una caja y me ayudas a empacar las cosas de la cocina?

-¿Para qué querría yo guardar las cosas de la cocina?

-Por que nos vamos a… (N/A: como la geógrafa de mi familia es mi mamá-es licenciada en esa materia- y no se encuentra en estos momentos, le suplico a los lectores que pongan el lugar más lejos que les guste).

-¿Qué?

-Como lo oyes, esta mañana recibí una llamada donde me ofrecieron un puesto de trabajo, es lo que siempre he querido y no lo pude rechazar.

-Entiendo¿pero eso que tiene que ver con migo?

-Que tú, muñeca, como mi prometida y futura esposa. Te vas con migo

-¿Qué?

-Que te vas con migo, Herms. Anda, sobre la mesa hay periódico para que envuelvas los platos.- se dio la vuelta y entró nuevamente a la recamara.

Hermione suspiró profundamente tres veces, tenía que hacer lo que había venido planeando. No pensó que sería bajo esas condiciones, pero tampoco que tendría una muy buena excusa.

-No.-dijo al tiempo que entraba a la habitación

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué no voy a empacar?

-Tienes razón, vienes cansada. No te preocupes yo lo hago- le dio un beso en la frente.

-No Josh. Tú no entiendes –suspiró profundo una vez más.- No empaco por que esté cansada…

-¿Entonces?

-No empaco por que no voy contigo.

-Pe…pe…pero…tú eres mi prometida.-Una sombra se posó detrás de sus ojos- ¡Eres mi prometida¡Nos vamos a casar!- se acercó a ella

-Eh…Josh, de eso quería hablar. Yo…-agachó la cabeza- no me quiero casar contigo.

-¿Qué tú, qué?

-No me voy a casar con tigo. Por eso no te voy a acompañar. Te deseo suerte con tu nuevo trabajo y encuentres a quien te haga feliz.

-¡Oh, NO¡TÚ VINES CON MIGO¿ES POR EL TRABAJO, NO¿QUIERES QUE RENUNCIE¿ES ESO¿O ES POR QUE ESTA MUY LEJOS?

-¡Josh, entiende! –las lagrimas empezaban a caer por su rostro. Si bien no amaba a ese chico, le había tomado cariño, a pesar de todo estuvo con ella en momentos difíciles, por lo mismo no quería lastimarlo.- Aunque el trabajo fuera a tres cuadras de aquí. Yo…yo no te amo, y no…no me casaría con tigo.

-¿ASÍ QUE ES POR ESO¿HAY OTRO VERDAD¿DIME QUIEN ES, PARA ROMPERLE LA CARA¡MALDITA SEA, HERMIONE, DIME QUIEN JODIDOS ES!-la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió con mucha fuerza.

-¡Josh suéltame, me haces daño!

-¡DIME QUIEN ES!-la zarandeó más fuerte

-¡JODER, TE DIJE QUE ME LASTIMAS!- de un empujón se liberó de él y le apuntó con la varita- No tengo por que darte explicaciones. No voy a casarme con alguien a quien no amo y menos con una persona que me hace daño. ¡GUARDA TU DISTANCIA JOHSEF!- le gritó la ver que se volvía a acercar.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA? NUNCA ME HAS APUNTADO CON ESA COSA

-TÚ NUNCA HABÍAS ACTUADO COMO UN IMBECIL

-PUES NUNCA ME HABIAN CANCELADO UNA BODA, MENOS POR QUIEN SABE QUE CABRON.

- ¡A MÍ NO ME HABLES ASÍ!

-¿Y COMO QUIERES QUE LO HAGA¿COMO SI FUERAS UNA PUTITA? TAL VEZ ASÍ TE PIERDAS CUATRO DIAS CON MIGO.

-CUIDA TU BOCA, NO ME TIENTES A LANZARTE UN HECHIZO.

- ESO NO VA A IMPEDIR QUE TE VAYAS CON MIGO

-¿QUE PARTE DE "YO NO VOY" NO ENTENDISTE?

-MIRA, HERMS. POR LAS BUENAS O POR LAS MALAS BIENES CON MIGO- dio un paso hacía a ella intentando atraparla, pero no por nada Hermione estaba en el mejor grupo de aurores, además un tonto muggle no iba a poder con ella. Apuntándole al pecho le lanzó un hechizo leve, solo para apartarlo y que cayera en la cama.

-¡MALDITA BRUJA!

-GRACIAS POR RECORDARMELO- con un par de movimientos de varita, las cosas de su ex-prometido quedaron perfectamente empacadas y a fuera del edificio- Coge tu abrigo y vete.- Josh hizo el intento de acercase otra vez, pero ella le volvió a apuntar con la varita- COGE TUS COSAS Y VETE.

-ERES UNA MALTITA ZORRA. ¿POR QUE NO ADMITES QUE TE FOLLASTE CON EL IMBECIL DE POTTER¡OH, YA ENTIENDO! EL CABRON ESE, TE DEJÓ EMBARAZADA!

-CALLTÉ, JOSH.-Ya no lloraba de tristeza, las lágrimas eran el único medio al alcance y disponible para expulsar su ira

-PUES, ME PARECE PERFECTO QUE TERMINEMOS. POR QUE NO ME IBA A SER CARGO DE UN NIÑO BASTARDO, MENOS A DARLE MI APELLIDO

-VETE, JOSH. NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE.

-DESCUIDA NO LO HARAS- dicho esto salió del apartamento, y Hermione se apareció en la casa de Ginny.

* * *

Por el momento es todo.

Nos estamos leyendo.

Un beso a todos...Kry


	14. Chapter 14

**ACCIDENTALLY IN LOVE**

**(Accidentalmente enamorados)**

**14**

_Ahora que se donde estas,  
y que se como hacer para ser tan feliz  
voy a luchar por ti. _

Ahora que ya probé tu amor  
y que descubrí quien soy  
voy a acabarme los caminos alcanzándote

Se que te voy a extrañar  
y que voy a llorar alguna tarde que tal vez yo pierda el rumbo  
pero yo se que al final nuestro amor va a ganar  
porque no hay nada en este mundo tan profundo

Voy a hacerte sentir lo que eres para mi  
voy a morir por ti

Para Alcanzarte yo voy a cruzar el mar entero  
y si hay montañas me voy a volar cruzando el cielo.  
Tras de tus pasos voy a descubrir el universo  
y gritaré por todo el mundo que te quiero.

**Para Alcanzarte, Sin Bandera.**

**_OoOoOo _Guardería, por Remus Lupin, y familia. _oOoOoO_**

Un error, eso era.

Un maldito y tonto error.

¿Dónde diablos tenía le cerebro el Sombrero Seleccionador cuando decidió ponerlo en la casa de los valientes?

Momento¿Los sombreros tienen cerebro?

Hizo un gesto con la mano para ahuyentar esos pensamientos.

"_Eres un cobarde"_

Otra vez esa vos, que, sorprendentemente, y a pesar del tiempo, seguía siendo exactamente igual a la de ella.

Aún seguía siendo su conciencia.

¿Por qué no lo dejaba en paz sólo por una vez?

"_¡Por qué era un cobarde!"_

¡Basta!. Golpeó el escritorio con el puño.

Lo aceptaba, se había equivocado, lo había estropeado, la había regado, defecado, cagado…y mil "ados" más.

¿Quién fue el que dijo que los Griffindor eran los valientes¿Quién fue el estúpido que lo dijo?

Leones.

Já, él ni siquiera el hongo que se hospedaba en una pulga que a su vez vivía en el león. Es más ni siquiera era el carbono del cual esta hecha la pulga.

En otras palabras de valiente no tenía ni los genes.

¿Por qué estaba así?

"_Por cobarde"_

¡Y de nuevo la voz de su entrometida conciencia!

Llevaba tres semanas. Tres largas e interminables semanas intentando hablarle, confesarse… Por al amor de Júpiter ¡Intentando declararse!

Cuando lo decidió se veía todo tan fácil, tan censillo.

¡Dios, él era Harry Potter! El mejor mago de toda la historia, salvador del mundo y un, o sea, casi lo canonizaban…

Y ella…

Bueno ella, ella era su mejor amiga, la persona en quien más confiaba y confiaría en su vida, por la cual daría la vida y sin la cual no podía vivir. La conocía desde los once años… ¡La AMABA!

¿Por qué era tan difícil decirle "Te amo"?

¡Genial!

Incluso Celina se había ido (gracias al poder del Espíritu Santo), alegando que tenía una misión muy importante en Madagascar.

Bueno, tanto así como misión misión no era, por que vamos, proteger a aún biólogo que estaba decidido a clasificar las mil y un especias de plantas que se encontraban en una isla total y completamente desierta… ¿De quién carajos lo iba a proteger?

Según ella era muy importante y se ausentaría por tiempo indefinido, por lo que mantener una relación a distancia sería difícil, no por algo dicen: "Relación de lejos, es de pen…sarse."

Dicha declaración y ruptura le facilitaron las cosas, es más hasta se había enterado, por boca de Ron, que Hermione había mandado a volar al taradito de Josh, que además resulto ser un desgraciado.

Pero aún así, las cosas se veían complicadas, no veía una oportunidad para poder hablar con Hermione, y cuando la llegaba a encontrar, miles de incógnitas le pasaban por la cabeza.

¿Y si no quiere?

¿Y si lo que pasó fue un error?

¿Y si todavía quiere a su novio?

¿Es que alguna vez pudo querer a semejante animal?

Por eso necesitaba desesperadamente una señal, la que fuera.

Una miraba, una sonrisa, un guiño, una caricia, un abrazo, un beso, un…

"Eh, tranquilo amigo. No divagues" Se controló así mismo.

Griffindor igual a valor

Já, que gran estupidez.

Estaba dejando en su escritorio con un informe que hacía tres horas intentaba leer, cuando llamaron a su puerta.

-Adelante- dijo para darle paso al desconocido.

* * *

Indecisión.

Sí, ese era el término.

¿Insegura?

También, ese se ajustaba a sus síntomas.

¿Por qué tanto problema?

"Harry, te amo y no puedo vivir sin ti. Quiero pasar lo que me resta de vida a tu lado, y si quieres, puedo ser la madre de tus hijos."

Maldita sea la hora en la que las dudas le carcomieron la conciencia.

Había terminado con Josh. No bien, pero por lo menos ya era libre.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que resultaría ser un patán?

Gracias a Dios que se había dado cuenta a tiempo de quien era Joshef.

Hizo un complicado movimiento de varita y su apartamento quedo totalmente pintado.

Había decidido redecorarlo, para empezar una nueva vida y recuperar lo que había perdido, los años no vividos con sus amigos…En otras palabras había decidido recuperar a Harry.

Por eso pintar su apartamento de blanco, en vez del amarillo que tenía, y hacerlo de forma muggle le ayudaría a relajarse y a olvidar sus problemas de falta de expresión.

Lo que no tenía contemplado era que hacerlo de manera lenta le daba tiempo suficiente para analizar las cosas. Para pensar en Harry.

Dos hechizos más tarde todo estaba en su lugar, menos la decisión de cómo, cuándo y dónde hablaría con Harry.

-Un momento- hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, como aprobando su trabajo, y se encaminó a abrir la puerta.

* * *

-Remus¡Que sorpresa!- Se levanto para tender le la mano le recién llegado- No esperaba verte tan pronto¿Sucedió lago?

-No. Todos estamos bien, gracias por preguntar. Es solo que me apetecía ver a mi alumno preferido. ¿Hay algo de malo?

-Nada, solo que nos vemos todos los sábados. ¿Cómo están los niños?

-Muy inquietos, pues la semana pasada, Sirius, mostró sus habilidades mágicas y Nancy, pues, no se quiere quedar atrás. En fin¿Qué puedes esperar de niños de ocho y cuatro años?

-¿Nancy, no ha dado signos de magia? Eso es muy raro¿No?

-Bueno, concientemente no ha dado señas, pero anoche, mientras dormía, hizo levitar a todos sus juguetes.

-¿Y Tonks?

-Ya sabes, igual de loca, distraída, feliz y hermosa que siempre

- Me alegro.

-Harry.

-Ummm

-Necesito pedirte un favor.

* * *

Tonks Lupin, como solía llamarse ahora se encontraba de píe fuera de su apartamento.

-Hola- dijo la recién llegada.- ¿Interrumpo algo?

-Por supuesto que no. Pasa.- Se hizo a un lado y la dejo entrar.- ¿A que debo le honor de la visita?

-No hay ningún problema- añadió, al ver que Hermione estaba preocupada.- Solo pasaba por aquí y decidí pasar a verte y a pedirte un favor…

* * *

-¿Me estas pidiendo que cuide a tus hijos?

-Sé que es complicado pero, ya veras que no son problemáticos. Además no es por mucho tiempo.

-Si no me quejo de eso- Le respondió Harry.- Es solo que mi experiencia nos es del todo buena si hablamos de niños.

-Descuida, se que puedo confiar en ti.

* * *

-Por supuesto- contesto Hermione.

-Entonces, te los dejo en el ministerio mañana por la mañana.

-Si, yo trataré de llegar más temprano y así poder llevarlos a la escuela.

-Gracias Hermione. Eres un amor.

-No me des las gracias, lo hago con gusto.

* * *

La supuesta misión que Remus y Tonks tenían, es decir, se iban de vacaciones o a su segunda luna de miel, como se los hicieron ver Ron, Draco, Molly y los gemelos, duraría aproximadamente tres semanas.

Cuando Harry entro en el DFA, tuvo que aguantar la mirada molesta de Draco.

-¿Qué se supone que hacen ellos aquí?-Señaló a dos niños, uno jugaba en el piso y la otra estaba magistralmente sentada en una silla, demasiado alta para sus cortas piernitas.

-Ya me cansé de decirle que estábamos esperándote a ti- contesto Siruis interrumpiendo sus juegos y dirigiéndose a Harry.

-¿Pero se puede saber para qué?- Volvió a cuestionar el rubio

-Nuestros papás nos dijeron que nos cuidarían-respondió la niña

-Potter, sabes perfectamente que esto no es una Guardería. Además sabes del peligro que corren ellos…

Un golpe en la puerta, hizo que Draco interrumpiera su discurso

-Lamento llegar tarde-se disculpo Hermione- No tenía idea de que hubiera tanto tránsito en la Red Flu. ¿Dónde están los niños?- les preguntó a los dos hombres que la miraban perplejos.

Harry estaba abriendo la boca para contestarle, cuando Nancy se bajó de la silla con una habilidad digna de un cirquero y corrió a lanzarse a los brazos de la recién llegada.

-Creí que no vendrías- dijo al tiempo que Hermione la cargaba.

-Oye, le prometí a tu madre que los cuidaría y eso haré

-Espera un momento- Harry la tomó de un brazo evitando que la chica llegara a su escritorio.- ¿Qué estas diciendo?

-Buenos días a ti también.-le respondió molesta.- Lo que oíste. Le prometí a Tonks que cuidaría a los niños.

-Tú no puedes hacer eso.

- ¿Disculpa?

-No puedes cuidar de los niños.

-¿Cómo que no puedo cuidarlos¿Crees que no soy capaz?

-Por supuesto que no. No dudo de tu capacidad maternal, es solo que…

-¿Piensas que no puedo encargarme de ellos¿Crees que no podré controlarlos?

-No estoy diciendo que sena problemáticos.

-¿Cuál es entonces tú problema? Por que, para oír estupideces, Potter, puedo irme al metro.

-Pues que Remus me pidió A MÍ- se señalo así mismo-, que cuidara a sus hijos

-¡Que!

-Lo que oyes. YO soy el ÚNICO que tiene derecho a cuidar de los niños. Así que hazme el favor de darme a la niña.- Hizo el intento de arrebatársela de los brazos.

-Por supuesto que no- abrazó más fuerte a Nancy

-Remus me los encargo. Dámelos.

-Ya te dije que no, Potter.

-Está bien, está bien-. Hizo un gesto con las manos pidiendo calma-. Tú te quedas con Nancy y yo me encargo de Sirius¿Te parece?

-Totalmente- Se estrecharon las manos.

-Yo quiero estar con mi hermana-la voz de Sirius les llegó desde el suelo-. Mamá dijo que la cuidara. Nancy- estiró un brazo intentando alcanzar la mano de Nancy.

-Sirius, Sirius- chilló Nancy, estirando una mano para alcanzar la de su hermano, al no lograrlo hizo un ademán de desmayarse llevándose una manita a la frente y llorando más dramáticamente- No dejes que me lleven con ellos. No dejes que nos separen. Sirius, Sirius…

-Nancy, no te preocupes no los dejare. Nancy, Nancy…

Harry y Hermione se miraron.

-Esto no va a funcionar.

-¿Qué propones, Hermione? Tú eres la inteligente.

-Que me los des y asunto arreglado.

-De eso nada.

-Bueno, que tal ¿Una semana y una semana?

-Sería genial. ¿Pero no crees que vaya a ser tedioso el tener que empacar y desempacar a cada rato?

-Tienes razón- lo apoyó Hermione.

-Lo ves, deja que yo los cuide y…

-Ya te dije que no.

- Bueno, tú los cuidas en la mañana y yo en la tarde. No, espera. Soy el jefe y no puedo dejar el trabajo.

-¿Y si…?

-¿Qué?

-Nada. Olvídalo.

-Hermione…

-¿Qué?

-Dime que piensas.

-Ya te dije que nada. Además estoy segura que no estarías de acuerdo- se hizo la difícil.

-Dime que es lo que estás pensando- le exigió Harry

-Pensaba en que me los dejaras.

-Y dale con eso. ¿Estas loca o por que no entiendes? Hice una promesa, y yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo. Yo también voy a cuidar a eso niños.

-Buenos días por la mañana- saludó Ron entrando a la oficina.-¿Por que no me habían dicho que ya teníamos guardería aquí?

-Buenos días Ron- le contestó Hermione.

-¡Por supuesto que no tenemos una Guardería Weasly!- le contestó Draco.

-¿Entonces que hacen estos niños aquí?-Preguntó, más bien casi gritó Ron.

-¡Nancy! Yo te salvaré. Te lo prometo. ¡Nancy!

-¡Sirius, Sirius¡No dejes que me lleven¡No quiero ir con ellos!

-Ya te dije que no Hermione. Yo los voy a cuidar.

-Pero yo soy mujer, por lo que tengo más experiencia que tú.

-Me importa un comino tu rollo feminista. Yo voy a cuidar a los niños.

-Y te dije que no, Potter.

-¿Se pude saber por que se gritan tanto?-pregunto el pelirrojo, que se había hecho a un lado al ver la pelea que tenían sus otros amigos.

-Lo mismo de siempre. Problemas para doblegar el orgullo.- Contestó Draco, haciendo lo mismo que Ron.

-¡QUIEREN CALLARSE DE UNA VEZ!- gritó Ron y le quitó a Hermione a Nancy de los brazos.

-¿Por que nos gritas?-cuestionó Harry.- Escuchamos perfectamente.

-Por que si no los detenía, la niña-le dio un beso a Nancy- se va a morir de deshidratación, por tanta lágrima.

Hermione y Harry intercambiaron miradas

-Y por que tengo que decirles que Nevill los está buscando-explicó Ron.

-¿No sabes para que?-dijo Hermione.

-Ni idea.

-Lo más seguro es que se trate de una nueva misión-colaboró Draco.

-Seré mejor que vallamos a ver. ¿Vienes Potter?.- Preguntó Hermione encaminándose hacía la puerta.

-Sólo si me dejas cuidar a los niños-salió de la oficina.

-Eso será sobre mi cadáver. Yo le prometí…

-Y se hizo el silencio- dijo Draco cerrando la puerta.

-¿Crees que funcione?- pregunto Ron.

-Pues hasta ahora han reaccionado como esperábamos- respondió Draco

-¿Cómo estuve?- les preguntó Nancy.

-Excelente- contestó Ron dejándola en el piso y despeinando a Sirius en forma de saludo

-Ufff, que bueno. Por que nos la pasamos viendo telenovelas una semana para poder interpretar nuestros papeles.- Nancy cogió su muñeca y se acerco a Draco.

-¿Telenovelas?-les preguntó el rubio

-¿De donde querías que sacáramos una dramatización?-le contestó Sirius

-No cabe duda de que son unos genios-les dijo Ron dándoles un caramelo-. Se lo merecen. Fred y Geroge, los subestimaron.

-Pues más les vale que nos den la dotación de productos nuevos que nos prometieron-le recordó Sirius.-Por que al paso que vamos lo más seguro es que cumplamos nuestra misión con éxito.

-Puedo saber ¿que les pasa?-Pregunto Nevill, en cuanto entraron a su oficina-. ¿Por que están gritando?

-Nada. Es sólo que el Señor-tengo-la-casa-más-grande no deja de presumir.

-Hermione, déjate de tonterías. Yo no estoy presumiendo. Además sabes que tengo razón, no caben en tu departamento de tres habitaciones incluyendo el baño, por eso dame a los niños y…

-Pues mire "Señor ricachón", lamento no tener una fortuna heredada. Y ni que el sueldo que gano fuera muy alto, todo es culpa del sistema. Ahora que si el Sr. Ministro aquí presente, me hiciera el favor de aumentarme le sueldo yo…

-No puedes quejarte, yo vivo muy bien.

-Pues si me aumentaran el sueldo o pagaran horas extras….Creo que are un sindicato y…

-¡Basta ya¡Los dos!-Nevill había te nido que golpear el escritorio para hacer la paz- Hermione, te mudarás con Harry y cuidaran de los niños por los próximos dos meses…

-¡Dos meses! Pero si Remus me dijo que serían dos semanas-protestó Harry

-Umm, si bueno, la misión resultó ser más complicada así que…

-Momento-Hermione se puso de pie.-Me niego a mudarme con él. Yo puedo sola con los niños.

-Hermione-le hablo Nevill- los dos son los responsables de esos niños. Así que LOS DOS los van a cuidar

-Pero…

-ES una orden.

-Bien-agachó la cabeza.- En ese caso, Potter te veo en mi apartamento a las ocho.

-Oh, no. No, me niego a dormir en un sofá teniendo cuatro habitaciones vacías en mi casa, sin contar con cocina, comedor, tres baños, sala de juegos y…

-Y sigues con presumirme tu casa. ¿Tienes algo con los que tenemos casas chicas?

-No pero necesito mi espacio-contesto como niño testarudo-además no has oído eso de "Espacio vital"-he hizo un gesto con las manos.

-Pero no es fundamental contar con una alberca-le reprochó la castaña.

-¡Ah!, pero si con la cancha de tenis

-¿Qué?, No me niego a…

-¡Basta ya! He dicho que Hermione se mudará con Harry y san se acabo.

-Pero…

-Sin discutir.

-Lo ves- Harry le pellizcó la nariz-Pasó por ti a las cuatro. Me llevó a los niños, para que empaques- y sin más salió de la oficina.

¿Cómo diablos le iba a hacer?

Por supuesto que estaba conciente de que lo mejor era mudarse a la casa de Harry, estaba perfectamente consciente de que era más grande, o sea¡Hasta tenía biblioteca!, claro según Ron-, pero es que…

MRRRR (sonido de frustración n.n' )

Tenía miedo¿OK?

Y es que ¡Por la madre de Merlín y todos los brujos que siguieron!

¡Iba a vivir, sí, vivir con Harry!

Bueno, no es que no lo hubiera hecho antes pues de cierta forma lo había hecho mientras estuvieron en el colegio¡Pero por los Hipogrifos voladores y sus descendencias!, que no era lo mismo.

La diferencia estaba en que esta vez la podría ver recién levantada, y, vamos¿Quién carambas se ve bien al levantarse?

Además, hasta donde sabía Harry no tenía sirvientes, así que obviamente él o ella tendrían que hacer las labores domesticas.

Cocinar y arreglar la casa. Y a saber si Harry era ordenado, pues es una ley universal el que los hombres solteros y jóvenes son un desastre, y ella que amaba la organización y el orden. Sin mencionar que dichos sujetos no hacen nada y por consiguiente ella, según la sociedad, sólo por ser mujer ella tendría que hacerlo todo.

¿Y si a Harry no le gustaba como cocinaba?

¿Le gustaría que usara su suavizante de ropa con aroma a "Rayos de Sol de Mayo"? (**N/A**, no han visto que aciertos productos les ponen ese tipo de nombres, o sea, ni que nos pudiéramos acercar al sol, menos olerlo, o ¿no?)

¡Demonios!

¿Qué tenía en la cabeza cuando le dijo a Tonks que sí?

El timbre sonó puntualmente a las cuatro. Y como Harry lo dijo estaba en la puerta de su apartamento con los niños, eso sí, los tres comiendo un helado.

-¿Eso es todo?- le pregunto Harry el ver solo dos maletas de tamaño mediano.

-¿Qué¿Algún problema?- sacó tres cajas con libros- o ¿Me vas a presumir, ahora, que tienes más ropa que yo?

-No¿Por qué insistes en decir que presumo?

-Será por que ¿es lo que tratas?

-Claro que no-contestó indignado.-Es sólo que me extraña que siendo una mujer lleves más maletas con libros que con ropa. ¿Dónde están las pilas de zapatos, bolsos, y cremas?

-En primera- le tendió las cajas y le quito su helado para que pudiera cargarlas- estas se llaman cajas, no maletas. En segundo, deberías saber que no soy como las demás mujeres con las que frecuentas. Y -le dio una probada al helado-. Oye sabe bien ¿es de fresa?- Harry asintió con una sonrisa-Y, por si no lo recuerdas soy bruja y todo lo que necesito, incluyendo mis zapatos, bolsos y cremas, están aquí- señaló las maletas.

-¿O sea que, la gran Hermione Granger, sí usa cremas?-le tomó la mano para impedir que ella probara el helado y darle él un lengüetazo a dicho postre.

-Después de gastar diez mil dólares, ahí que mantener la inversión. Hola peques. Saludó a los niños ignorando la cara que tenia Harry ante su respuesta.-¿Cómo han estado?

-Con muchísima hambre-contesto Nancy que seguía degustando su helado, al parecer de chicle.

-¡Harry!- lo reprendió-No les has dado de comer.

-Por supuesto que sí. Este es su segundo helado.

-¡Eso no es comida!

-Pero Sirius dijo…-señaló al niño que disfrutaba su helado de vainilla doble.

-¡Oh, vamos¿No te habrás creído lo que dice un niño de ocho años?

-De hecho no-. Contesto con otra de sus sonrisas, mientras se dirigían al auto de Harry, que resulto ser una camioneta.-No te estoy presumiendo mi carro- se apresuró a decir antes de que su amiga le reprochara por sus gustos en carros-. De hecho pensaba en venir por ti para irnos todos juntos a comer. Así podrás- subió las maletas a la cajuela,-supervisar que la comida sea balanceada y que contenga los cuatro grupos nutricionales.

-No soy tan quisquillosa-le contesto cundo ya todos estaban arriba y en camino.-¿Quieren comer pizza?-les pregunto a los niños. A lo que los tres contestaron que sí.- Bueno pues vamos a la casa de Harry y allí la pedimos.

-Con que pizza ¿eh?

-No tiene nada de malo que de vez en cuando coman algo de comida chatarra, además estoy cansada y no quiero cocinar.

-Pudimos haber comprado la comida o ido a un restaurante

-Aja¿y que comiéramos algo hecho con quien sabe que cosas y hecho quien sabe con que higiene?

-Bueno pero el restaurante…(N/A: ni que fuera muy diferente el asunto es esos lugares)

-Mira, Harry. Acaban de comer helado no se iban a terminar nada de lo que les hubiésemos pedido y sólo desperdiciaríamos comida.

-Ummm, Tienes razón. Sabes- dijo luego de un rato en silencio-, serían una muy buena madre.

-Y tú un papá muy concentidor.

* * *

_Ayyyyyy!!!!_

_Que alegría, lo terminé por fin._

_No tienen ni idea, o igual y si, de lo que es estar tanto tiempo sin que tu musa te visite y sin ganas de escribir a computadora, pues déjenme les aclaro que algunas cosillas ya les tenia escritas en mi cuaderno y no las había pasado, mil disculpas._

_Pero agradézcanle a mi papá, pues me acabo de pelear con el. Me grito. Le grite. Me mandó a mi cuarto. Me fui y me encerré, y así sin más que me pongo a escribir y liiissstoooo, que escribo el capitulo numero 14._

_Ojo, lo de la guardería no termina aquí, si la memoria y mi imaginación, y, por supuesto, mis notas no me fallan, el cómo van sobrevivir y qué es lo que va a pasar mientras estén cuidando a los niños es lo que sigue._

_Les adelanto que ya tengo algo escrito, pero esta ves no les prometo nada, no se cuando se presenten la inspiración y las ganas de escribir._

_Por cierto, para lo que siguen JSG, vana a tener que esperar mi madre se metió a mi cuarto y a saltó mis libros, no les miento tengo como treinta y de todos se llevó ese, y ahora hasta que no valla a su escuela (es maestra) no podré recuperarlo, pero tened paciencia que tengo escrito el siguiente capitulo y se los voy a subir._

_Es todo por el momento, linda gente, espero que les siga gustando y muchísimas gracias a las personitas que dejaron un rr, si no fuera por ustedes esto ya no seguiría (casi, más bien, Me caía de la silla cuando vi que ya había pasado los cien rr) Ayyy no tienen idea de lo feliz que me hacen, podría morir mañana y moriría feliz pues uno de mis sueños se cumplió._

_Un besote a todos desde La ciudad de México._

_Kry_

_P.D: no olviden dudas, chismes, felicitaciones o sugerencias son bien recividas._


	15. Chapter 15

**ACCIDENTALLY IN LOVE**

**(Accidentalmente enamorados)**

**15**

_Solamente por que no te atreves,_

_quieres y no puedes ¡valla plan!._

_Otra noche solitaria con la historia preparada_

_sin que te decidas a llamar._

_Cuantas cartas hay amontonadas,_

_que jamás te atrevas a enviar._

_Las dos cuadras que separan tu ventana de su casa, _

_son un mar infranqueable._

_Es inútil toda esta comedia de pensar en ella y al final,_

_No contarle que la llevas tan metida en la cabeza, _

_como un clavo atravesado._

_Díselo con flores esta noche sin perder el tiempo,_

_el mejor amigo del amor es la verdad._

_Díselo con flores esta noche a corazón abierto,_

_no hay ningún motivo para demorarlo más._

_Díselo con flores esta noche sin perder el tiempo,_

_el amor es ciego no hay por qué disimular._

Díselo con flores, Fey

**_OoOoO _Díselo con flores, por Ron Weasly _OoOoO_**

_Hubo una vez en la historia del mundo, un día terrible en que el "Odio", que siendo el rey de los malos sentimientos, defectos y malas virtudes, convoco a una reunión urgente con todos ellos. _

Todos los sentimientos negros del mundo y los deseos más perversos del corazón humano llegaron a esta reunión con la curiosidad de saber cual era el propósito.

Cuando todos estuvieron hablo el odio:

_-Los he reunido aquí porque deseo con todas mis fuerzas matar a alguien _

Los asistentes no se extrañaron mucho pues el Odio siempre quiere matar a alguien, sin embargo, todos se preguntaron entre si quien seria tan difícil de matar que El Odio los necesitaba a todos.

-¡Quiero que maten al Amor!, -dijo.

_Muchos sonrieron malévolamente pues más de uno le traía ganas. _

El primer voluntario fue el Mal Carácter.

_-Yo iré,- les dijo- y les aseguro que El Amor habrá muerto, provocare tal discordia y rabia que no lo soportará. _

Al cabo de un año se reunieron otra vez, y al escuchar el reporte del Mal Carácter quedaron decepcionados.

_-Lo siento, intente todo, pero cada vez que sembraba una discordia, El Amor las superaba y salía adelante _

Fue entonces cuando, diligentemente se ofreció la Ambición que haciendo alarde de su poder, dijo:

_-En vista de que el Mal Carácter fracaso iré yo. Desviare la atención del Amor hacia el deseo por la riqueza y el poder. Eso nunca lo ignorara. _

Y empezó la Ambición su ataque hacia su victima quien, efectivamente, cayó herido pero después de luchar y salir adelante, renuncio a todo deseo desbordado de poder y salio triunfante.

Luego el Odio, envió a los Celos, quienes burlones y perversos inventaban toda clase de artimañas y situaciones para despistar al Amor y lastimarlo con dudas y sospechas infundadas. El Amor confundido lloro pero pensó que no quería morir, y con valentía y fortaleza se impuso sobre ellos y los venció.

Año tras año, el Odio siguió su lucha enviando a sus mas hirientes compañeros, enviando a la Frialdad, Egoísmo, Cantaleta, Indiferencia, Pobreza, Enfermedad y a muchos otros, todos fracasaron

El Odio convencido de que el Amor era invencible le dijo a los demás:

-Nada se puede hacer, e l Amor ha soportado todo, llevamos años insistiendo y no lo logramos.

_De pronto de un rincón del salón, se levanto un sentimiento poco conocido; vestía todo de negro, y con un sombrero gigante, su aspecto era fúnebre como el de la muerte. _

-Yo matare al Amor,- dijo con seguridad. Todos se preguntaban quien era ese que pretendía hacer solo, lo que ninguno pudo conseguir.

Tan solo había pasado poco tiempo, y el Odio volvió a convocarlos, a todos para anunciarles:

-Por fin e l Amor ha muerto.-Todos estaban mas que felices, sorprendidos, el sentimiento del sombrero negro hablo:

-Ahíles entrego al Amor totalmente muerto y destrozado-, sin decir mas se marcho.

-Espera- dijo el Odio,- en tan poco tiempo lo eliminaste por completo y no hizo el menor esfuerzo para vivir. ¿Quien eres?

El sentimiento levanto por primera vez su horrible rostro y dijo:

-Soy la Rutina. (1)

Pues sí. La Rutina.

La que el diccionario define como: _"El habito de hacer las cosas de manera práctica sin razonarlas"_. En palabras coloquiales: "Hacer siempre lo mismo".

La Rutina, el único sentimiento capas de destruir al Amor.

No para ellos, no para su amor.

No. Para ellos "rutina" era complemento, compenetración, integridad, plenitud, tradición.

Para un "verdadero amor", hacer siempre lo mismo, como lavar juntos los platos después de cenar, dormir en el mismo lado de la cama, saber quien entra primero la baño, saber a que hora y cómo se toma el café…era rutina.

No, la rutina no puede matar al amor, no al verdadero amor.

Algunos dirán: No es cierto, un amor sin espontaneidad se termina.

¡Claro que no!

Pregúntenle a Fermina Daza y a Florentino Araiza (2) y vean la fuerza, las ganas y amor con el que ambos llevan a cabo su rutina, a tal grado que deciden pasar todo lo que les queda de vida de una lado al otro del río, haciendo siempre su misma rutina.

Y esa, precisamente, era la que había cambiado, a tal grado que todos lo habían notado.

Alguna ves escucho decir que el trabajo de una mujer de familia era el más difícil y pesado de todos los demás, y hoy por hoy, le mandaba a hacer un pedestal al genio que lo digo primero.

Eso de levantarse y tener que hacer el desayuno, preparar y llevar a los niños a la escuela, llegar al Ministerio y pelearse con Ron, ordenar y resolver algunos casos, pelearse con Ron, ir por los niños a la escuela e ir a comer con Harry, Draco y Ron, y pelearse con éste último, llevar a los niños a sus actividades extra-clases, regresar al trabajo y pelearse con Ron y, por último, tener que llegar a casa a hacer la cena…era sumamente agotador.

-¿Por que no te quedas en casa?- le dijo Harry al término de la primera semana.- No tenemos mucho trabajo. Yo hablo con Nevill, no creo que haya problema.

Y desde luego que no los hubo. Todo resultó mejor, mucho mejor.

En cuanto a sus temores…

A los tres días se digo que eran una estupidez.

Harry nunca la reprochó nada con respecto a usar suavisante "Rayos de Sol de Mayo", es más, le agradeció infinitamente que estrenara el centro, completísimo, de lavado que tenía desde hace años y que no había utilizado jamás por no saber usarlo.

Con respecto a la comida¿Cómo pudo dudar siquiera que cocinase mal, si Harry casi le aplaudía cada terminaba con platillo hecho por ella?

Además de que era tremendamente tierno el verlo entrar todas las mañanas a la cocina, frotándose los ojos, con le cabello más revuelto que de costumbre, usando sólo la parte inferior del pijama y murmurando algo que sonaba a "Mñsabuenosdiasñs", dispuesto a ayudarle a hacer el desayuno, cuando ni si quiera era capas de prender la cafetera.

Hermione sonrió mientras acomodaba un mantel verde en la mesa.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse le robó su atención y se encamino hacia allí.

Para Harry la situación no cambiaba, por primera vez se sentía completo y feliz.

La casa por fin estaba llena de chunches (que solo por obra de magia Hermione hizo caber en su maleta), de risas, de vida.

Por primera vez se sentía en familia.

Le encantaba pasar tiempo con los niños, de vez en cuando supervisaba que hicieran su tarea, otras veces jugaba fútbol con Sirius o a la "Comidita" con Nancy.

Pero lo mejor de todo era estar con Hermione

Se había acostumbrado a la manera en que lo recibía cuando llegaba del trabajo, sin importar que estuviera haciendo, ella iba a su encuentro, le ayudaba a quitarse la túnica y le daba un beso en la mejilla y preguntar "¿Cómo te fue?".

Le encantaba la forma en la que lo escuchaba, mientras ambos ponían la mesa para cenar o mientras lavaban los platos, siempre prestándole toda la atención del mundo de tal manera que le hacia recordar los días que estaban en el colegio.

Pero a pesar de todo, le agradaba descubrir que no la conocía del todo.

Una vez, mientras ella dormía, él estaba con los niños en la cocina devorando los panqués que ella había preparado la noche anterior y que eran para cuando llegaran Ron, Ginny, Luna y Draco a desayunar.

Los tres estaban tan concentrados comiendo las exquisiteces preparadas por Hermione que poco les importó dejar un rastro de migajas y ensuciarse la ropa y cara gracias al chocolate.

Ya llevaban media charola cuando la figura de Hermione apareció en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?-les dijo, poniendo sus brazos sobre su cadera y acercándose a mirar la charola

-Hermione, nosotros…

-¿Cómo pudiste Harry? –Negó con la cabeza.-Me has decepcionado.

-Yo…nosotros…lo siento.

-Me has decepcionado.-Repitió mientras se acercaba al horno y lo abría-¿Cómo es posible…-volteó a verlo con el entre cejo fruncido- que no hayas encontrado los panqués de fresa exclusivos para ti?- le extendió una charola junto con una dulce sonrisa.

Simplemente era maravillosa.

Los dos siempre habían formado un buen equipo y por primera vez él se daba cuenta de ello.

Hermione hacia el desayuno mientras él hacia el intento de peinar a Nancy y bañar a Sirius, él y los niños ponían la mesa mientras ella terminada de cocinar.

Los fines de semana, salían a pasear, ya fuese dentro del mundo mágico o en el muggle, o simplemente iban a la Madriguera a visitar a la familia pelirroja.

En pocas palabras la relación era perfecta. ¡Por Merlín¡Eran una familia hecha y derecha!

Al cumplir la cuarta semana de "Happy Family", como los había auto-nombrado Ron, las cosas cambiaron, es decir, pasaron a otro nivel.

Para empezar los niños les habían dicho que con sus padres, las noches del viernes, eran "Noche de cine en casa", es decir, acondicionaban el sillón (lo transformaban) en una cama grande donde cupieran los cuatro, y se ponían a ver películas para niños o no tan niños, comían palomitas y dulces, como si en verdad estuvieran en un cine. (_N/A:_ ¿nunca lo han hecho con su familia o amigos?, deberían de intentarlo es divertidísimo).

Después de pensarlo unos minutos Hermione llegó a al conclusión de que no había ningún problema con hacerlo, así que pusieron manos a la varita y cada viernes veían una película.

Ya habían visto "La cenicienta" por petición de Nancy, "Toy Story" por insistencia de Sirius, y la semana Harry había escogido "Spaiderman". Y esta noche Hermione había decidido ver "Mulan" su película favorita.

Cómo era de esperarse los niños terminaron al pie del sofá-cama, acostados bocabajo y viendo la televisión a poyados en sus codos, mientras que los adultos estaban recostados en el respaldo.

-¿Estas llorando?-le preguntó Harry con una sonrisa al escuchar como se sonaba la nariz.

-Por supuesto que no-le contestó, volviendo el rostro para que no la viera-. No digas tonterías.

-No son tonterías-sofocó una carcajada-. A cualquiera le pasa. Muchas personas lloran con las películas.

-¿En serio?- lo volteó a ver y Harry distinguió el rastro de las lágrimas.

-¡Claro!, aunque…

-¿Qué?

-Dudo que lo hagan con las de dibujos animados.

-Tonto- le golpeo el hombro y volvió a sollozar

-Ya vamos, no te pongas así-la abrazó.- Nunca me ha gustado verte llorar. ¿En serio estas así por la película?

-Ummm.

-¿pero por que?

-No lo ves-. Levantó la cara de su pecho y le señaló la pantalla.

-¿El que?

-Lo que le pasa a Mulan.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Desde luego. ¡No te das cuenta de cómo la tratan?- apareció un brillo en su mirada que cautivo a Harry, era el mismo que aparecía cuando la determinación de lograr algo se apoderaba de ella.- Al principio le dicen que va a ser una mujer fracaso y deshonra para su familia, luego se tiene que hacer pasar por hombre para que la respeten un poco y finalmente salva al país, tan así que el mismo Emperador se le inca. Eso supera a la realidad¿no? La manera en la cual se discrimina a las mujeres solo por el hecho de ser mujeres y finalmente somos, las mujeres, las que arreglamos todo. Además…-se le volvió a quebrar la vos y el brillo se perdió siendo remplazado por la tristeza.- Esta la parte en donde llega a su casa con "obsequios" para honrar a su familia y… l-luego su papá los tira y…y le…le dice que el mayor honor es te-tenerla a e-ella como su hija…-Se abrazó más fuerte a Harry, quien la apretó más contra sí, pues era bien sabido por él, cuanto extrañaba su amiga a su papá.

Por, talvez, un deseo de su subconsciente, le levanto la cara con sus manos y sin dejar de verla a los ojos, acerco su rostro y la beso. Lento y suave. Despacio…como se observa a un cuadro.

El mundo, de nueva cuenta dejo de existir, solo estaban ellos, y sus labios explorándose y acariciándose. No fueron conscientes de nada por un buen rato hasta que las vocecitas de los niños y sus saltos en el sofá los trajeron a la realidad.

-Son novios…-cantaban Sirius y Nancy, mientras saltaban en el sillón,- se quieren y se besan en su boca…Son novios, se quieren y se…

-¡Bueno ya!- los cortó Harry, que estaba más rojo que todo el cabello junto de los Weasly-. Creo que es hora de irse a dormir…

Ese fue el principio, del principio.

A partir de ese beso todo volvió a cambiar.

Ahora cada vez que salían, Sirius y Nancy se encargaban de ambos adultos caminaran tomados de las manos, tres noches seguidas uno de los niños presentaba pesadillas o afirmaba haber visto a "Randal" (es el malo en "Mosters Inc.") salir del armario, por lo que se veían obligados a dormir los cuatro en la cama de Harry que, para variar, era la más grande de todas.

Pero en lugar de lograr que Harry o Hermione se sintieran incómodos, cohibidos o que, en el último de los casos, alguno saliera huyendo, fue todo lo contrario. Los dos se mostraban felices por los cambios.

A la semana, Hermione termino por dormir en la cama de Harry (con TODO lo que dormir implica), los besos en vez de ser en la mejilla cuando llegaba Harry del trabajo, ahora eran en los labios, con la ventaja que ya no era necesario hacerlo a esa hora, ahora era cada vez que tenían una oportunidad, es decir, cada diez minutos.

Ducho de otro modo, ahora, para cualquiera que los viera, eran una pareja formal.

Pero…

Ninguno de los dos había hablado y, auque ninguno lo manifestara, a los dos les incomodaba y llenaba de dudas.

-Y¿Qué sigue ahora?-Preguntó Parvarti.

De nueva cuenta se encontraban reunidos en el departamento de Ginny planeando el siguiente paso de su operación.

-Pues yo dijo que lo dejemos ahí. O sea, ya están juntos y se besan y abrazan y…

-Pero no han hablado, Draco- lo interrumpió Ginny-. Y si no hablan no podren estar en paz.

-Pero¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros?-preguntó Fred

-Ya hicimos todo-completo su gemelo-. Mamá los invito a comer y logró que, al menos, se gritaran.

-Draco y yo- siguió Parvarti,-nos arriesgamos a que Harry nos mate por invadir su intimidad.

-Y no creo que los profesores, aquí presentes-Draco señaló con la cabeza al profesor Dumbledore y a McGonagall, que estaban en un sillón- estén dispuestos a desvordar otro río.

-Descuida,-contesto Dumbledore- siempre podemos desbordar el Támesis. (N/a: creo que ese es el río que esta en Londres, corríjanme si me equivoco y de ante mano una disculpa, la geografa es mi mamá y no se encuentra en este momento)

-¡Albus!

-Además-continuo Luna- Nevill hizo un gran trabajo con Josh y Celina…

-Y ni que decir de nosotras- Ginny miro a Luna-, prácticamente estamos muertas si Harry se entera…

-Sigo sin saber¿Qué más podemos hacer? Digo, Remus me dijo, y les consta a todo, que Sirius y Nancy, hicieron bien su trabajo- opinó Nevill

-Quien hubiera dicho que fueran tan listos¿verdad Fred?

-Geroge¿estas conciente que les debemos una dotación de productos?

-Pues yo dijo que más bien les deberían de dar la tienda completa…

-¡Mamá!-gritaron los gemelos

-¿Qué? Esos niños lograron lo que ninguno de nosotros…

-¿Qué fue…?-Ginny le hizo un gesto con la mano para que continuara.

-Que más….¡que se dieran un beso!-les dijo la Señora Weasly con tono emocionado.

-Pues yo insisto en que esos dos deben de hablar y decirse lo que sienten

-Yo apoyo a la señorita Luna-hablo la profesora de transformaciones- Si no hablan y claran por ellos mismos su situación, esta relación sería como un espejo de lo que realmente debería ser.

-Si,-dijo Nevill mientras le tomaba la mano a Parvati, quien asentía con la cabeza- estoy de acuerdo, el problema es ¿Qué hacemos para que esos dos hablen?

-Déjenmelo a mí –Hablo por primera vez Ron- Si yo no consigo que hablen. Les sugiero que nos olvidemos de esto…

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-le preguntó Ginny

-Sólo confíen en mí- dicho esto desapareció.

-¡Ay,-suspiro el profesor Dumbledore-el poder de la amistad sincera¿Alguien quiere un caramelo?

Tenia que decírselo. Tenía que hablar con ella.

Hacerle entender que quería pasar toda su vida a su lado. Decirle que estas ocho semanas habían sido las mejores de su vida adulta. Que se moría de ganas por tenerla desnuda y temblando en sus brazos las veinticuatro horas del día, y que quería tener hijos con ella.

Quería pedirle perdón por no haber ido por ella en todos esos años, decirle que la perdonaba por haberlo dejado, pero también quería explicaciones y las aclaraciones de muchos "porqués".

El problema era, otra vez, el cómo decirlo.

-¿Puedo pasar?

Levantó la cabeza de los papeles que tenía en el escritorio y que fingía leer, sólo para encontrarse con el pecoso rostro de su mejor amigo.

-¿Por que pides permiso? Si sabes que no lo necesitas.

-Pues creo que esta vez si.- le dijo el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba frente al escritorio

-¿A que te refieres?- le preguntó extrañado Harry

Ron se aclaró la garganta.

-Somos amigos¿no?

-Ron, sabes que si.

-Nos conocemos desde los once años, hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos, te he apoyado siempre…bueno no del todo en el cuarto año, pero lo he hecho, y…

-Ron¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-No me interrumpas- hizo un gesto con la mano para que se callara-. Y creo que tengo el derecho y la obligación moral y cívica de decirte- se puso de pie si recargo en el escritorio- que eres un Idiota, estúpido, imbecil, tarado…y mil insultos más de los que ya no me acuerdo,- se volvió a sentar -sin que me rompas la cara

-Ummm, Valla…- lo miro perplejo-. ¿Tengo que decir gracias?

-No, solo "soy Harry Potter, el imbecil más grande del mundo"

-Antes que sigas insultándome- le contestó Harry frunciendo el ceño.- Hazme el favor de decirme ¿de que demonios hablas?

-Mira, Harry. Se que no soy la persona más lista del mundo, que el papel que me toca desempeñar es el del bromista y simpático del grupo, que a veces hago y dijo cosas estúpidas, pero¿sabes?, no estoy ciego y me doy cuenta de cosas, Harry.

-Ron, en verdad no entiendo de que hablas.

-De lo que hay entre Hermione y tú.

-Pero…- se pasó una mano por el pelo, clara muestra de lo nervioso que estaba-. Ron, yo…

-Mira, no necesito explicaciones. Yo estuve con ustedes desde el inicio, vi la complicidad y el afecto que se tenían, la comunicación y la compresión. Estuve con tigo, cuando ella se fue y, de nuevo, vi la desesperación con la que la buscaste y lo mucho que te hizo falta. Y ahora…

-Ahora…-lo invitó a continuar con una sonrisa

-O, tienes unas muy buenas sesiones de sexo con Hermione, o, tienes el espíritu navideño muy alto, cosa que, a mediados de marzo, no es muy común.

-¿Qué tiene que ver la Navidad en esto¿Y tú como sabes si tengo o no sexo con Hermione?-le contesto Harry entre extrañado y sorprendido.

-¿Qué no me has oído?- le respondió Ron ampliando su sonrisa-Acabo de decir que te "conozco mosco", por lo tanto, como buen amigo, se que cuando tienes una "muy buena"-hizo un gesto con las manos recalcando lo último- noche de sexo, al siguiente día tarareas "Jingle Bels"…

-Yo no tarareo- le defendió el pelinegro-noche de paz, ni nada por el estilo.

-Claro que si, esta semana casi la tarareaste en versión rap. Cómo te iba diciendo, lo que…

-¡Yo no tarareo!-le volvió a decir indignado

-Que si tarareas. Mira, lo que tienes que hacer es hablar con ella y…

-¡Yo no tarareo!-le repitió Harry

-Mira, no vamos a discutir, yo se que si lo haces, pero descuida nadie más lo sabe.

-¡Pero es que yo no tarareo!

-Ok, ok. Tranquilízate campeón. Lo que intento decir…

-¡Pero es que en verdad yo…!

-¡Ay! Ya entendí. No tarareas. ¿Me dejas hablar?-Ron le lanzo una mirada de "una más y te cayo a movimiento de varita" – ¿Ves? Calladito te ves más bonito. Ahora si, como te iba diciendo antes de que te dieras cuenta que podrías entrar en el coro de villancicos-le sonrió al ver la cara desencajada de Harry- creo que deberías de hablar con ella.

-¿Con quien?

Ron puso los ojos en blanco.

-Con Blanca Nieves, si es que te dejan los enanos, pues con Hermione. Mira- se apresuró a decir el ver que Harry lo iba a interrumpir-, se que desde que cuidan a los niños se llevan muy bien, pero yo pienso, y casi estoy seguro de ello, que es necesario que hablen y que, cara a cara, se digan lo que sienten.

-Eso ya lo sé. Sé que tengo que hablar con ella pero…

-Pero…

-Pues no se como decírselo. ¿Sabes?, no puedo llegar así nada más a casa y decirle: Hermione te amo¿Te casas con migo?

-¿Y por que no?, no es mala idea

-¿Pero y los detalles? Se supone que debe de ser especial y todo eso…

-Oh, vamos Harry. Estamos hablando de Hermione, la que te hace tararear Jingle Bels, la persona que más te conoce y tu mejor amiga. Sólo díselo, ella te corresponderá

-¿Estas seguro?

-Como que me llamo Ron Weasly- se llevó dos dedos a la sien e hizo un gesto militar, para luego encaminarse a la salida- Harry- lo llamó mientras abría la puerta.

-Si, Ron.

-En cuanto a los detalles…

-Te escucho.

-Díselo con flores- y sin más salió de la habitación.

Suspiró profanadamente. Le había ayudado mucho esa plática con su mejor amigo, hacía mucho tiempo que no charlaban así. Sin duda Ron era único.

Con una sonrisa cogió el teléfono.

-Florería "Primavera"¿Puedo ayudarle?

* * *

Hola, sean bienvenidos al espacio de Kry.

_(Kry, sale al escenario sin protección alguna)_

¡Eh¿Qué dijeron? Ya nos deshicimos de ella, pues fíjense que no. He vuelto y más rápido de lo que creían. Tal se deba a la cantidad de rr. Que he recibido (los ojos de Kry se ponen cristalinos por las lagrimas), muchísimas gracias, ciento nueve rr., me hacen muy feliz, pues nunca imaginé que la historia les gustara tanto. De nuevo gracias.

Bueno, se preguntarán ¿Por qué puso dos numeritos al principio del capitulo?

Yo respondo, el _(1)_, es por que la historia de los sentimientos no la invente yo, sucede que estaba oyendo la radio en mi coche, atorada en Viaducto Tlalpan (los que viven en Mex D.F, saben de lo que hablo), cuando la locutora leyó dicha historia y pues puso a mis neuronas a trabajar, obviamente no se si está completa o si este bien, lo que escribí fue lo que mi cerebro registro junto con la ayuda del cerebro de una amiga mía.

El _(2) _es por que hace referencia dos personajes que no son míos, ni de J.K., son del señor _Gabriel García Márquez_, que aparecen el su libro _"El amor en los tiempos del Cólera"_, en lo personal, no puedo decir uy esta buenísima, pero tampoco puedo decir, uy no la lean, pues creo que cualquier persona que este enamorada y mantenga una reilación o no, debería hacerlo, puesto que se encontrará con muchos aspectos que hacen reflexionar, como el que manejo (igual y no muy claro) al indicio del cap.

Con respecto a las películas, sí me gustan las películas de _Disney,_ sí mi favorita es Mulan y sí, pienso igual que Hermione, e igual que Hermione, también lloro cada que la veo.

De nueva cuenta les pido de ante mano una disculpa si hay alguna que otra falta de ortografía o si algún nombre no esta bien escrito, mis libros los tiene mi abuelo y no quiero leer lo que escribí, pues si lo hago voy a terminar borrando el cap, o subiéndolo un mes depués.

Por otro lado, tengo que decirles que según las notas que hice cuando pensé en esta historia estamos llegando al final de la misma. No se bien si dejar los veinte capítulos previstos o acortar la historia. Eso depende de ustedes y si les sigue gustando o no.

¿Qué cuando voy a actualizar? Sinceramente no tengo idea, de hecho en este momento tengo una vaga imagen de lo que quiero que pase en el siguiente capitulo pero todo es cuestión de matemáticas…

Veran, por ahí se dice que los rr son le alimento de los escritores, yo dijo que son el alimento de mi inspiración, así que más rr, es igual a más inspiración, y, más inspiración es igual a un capitulo nuevo.

Están avisados, dejen sus dudas, chismes, felicitaciones (estas me gustan más) y agresiones.

Por el momento es todo.

_Kry_


	16. Chapter 16

Este capitulo va para: **marshak**

_De todas las personas, jamás pensé que alguien del foro se acordara de mi cumpleaños, definitivamente tu mensaje fue el mejor regalo. Muchas gracias._

**Accidentally in love**

**(Accidentalmente enamorados)**

**16**

**OoOoO Menú; _por _****_Hermione Granger_**** OoOoO**

**Entrada: Ensalada de lechuga con un poco de Presente**

_Todo este tiempo eh tenido que escucharte, que comprenderte, que consolarte.  
__Se que la vida nunca ha sido tan sencilla. Pero ya es tiempo para olvidarte.  
Se que es difícil arrancar todo de nuevo, que tus heridas te han marcado para siempre, pero no pienses que sufrir no te ah servido es una forma de aprender a no volver a cometer el mismo error.  
__Parece un Karma algún pecado del pasado, es un castigo no merecido, entregar todo el corazón sin condiciones y recibir tan solo desilusiones.__  
Amar sin ser amada es una puñalada, no vuelvo a equivocarme jamás nunca más, amar sin ser amada y quedar abandonada. No pienso someterme jamás a otro amor que no pueda devolver todo lo que yo le doy, todo lo que le confié nunca mas volveré. __Amar sin ser amada dejó mi alma quebrada, pero al fin pude aprender._

Amar sin ser amada, Thalia

El día había sido pronosticado con una temperatura ambiente de siete grados centígrados, y calificado como nubloso y con latas probabilidades de lluvia.

Y, efectivamente, el cielo estaba totalmente cubierto de nubes grises, listas para descargarse sobre aquel ignorante que no cargase una sombrilla en su bolso exactamente igual que ella.

Lanzando una oración de agradecimiento a Tlaloc apresuró el paso.

Exactamente cuatro horas antes, había dejado a los niños con sus padres. Les dio un informe detallado de todas las actividades y hábitos alimenticios que los niños habían adquirido en el tiempo que estuvieron bajo su tutela: les hablo de lo bien que le fue a Nancy en su recital de Ballet, les informó de las excelentes calificaciones que obtuvieron en la escuela, les dijo acerca del partido de Sirius el sábado siguiente.

Se tomó tres tazas de café, lloró más de cinco minutos junto con los niños las despedirse, les juró y les perjuró que volvería a cuidarles y, por fin, se fue.

No bien había salido del jardín delantero de la casa de Lupin cuando una idea atravesó su cabeza: Sin niños, ya no había razón para quedarse en casa de Harry.

La urgencia de hablar con él, se hizo más apremiante. Haciendo caso omiso de los truenos que se oían a lo lejos, corrió como posesa a casa de Ginny.

Si iba a aclarar las cosas lo haría hasta el fondo, ya no importaba el resultado. Tenía todo que ganar y nada que perder.

Pero para eso necesitaba las cartas, necesitaba explicaciones, necesitaba saber el porqué fueron escritas, cuándo fueron escritas, y, lo más importante, porqué nunca fueron enviadas.

Llevaba caminando hora y media y aún no se le ocurría un manera de cómo empezar la plática.

"Hola, Harry. Te amo, Harry"

"Hola, Harry. ¿Sabes que te amo?"

"¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo¿Sabes que te amo, verdad?"

Ninguna era buena idea, tal ves si…

"Pásame la sal. Te amo, Harry"

"¿Quieres café¿Quieres casarte con migo?"

Definitivamente no.

Tal ves si…

Una sonrisa traviesa atraviesa su rostro.

¡Si!, definitivamente haría eso.

Prepararía una cena deliciosa. Prendería velas, pondría música lenta, esparciría pétalos de rosa, se pondría ropa sexy. ¡Sí!

Seduciría a Harry Potter y antes, durante o después de hacer el amor con él, le diría que lo amaba.

Lista y con más ánimos que nunca, como sí el sol hubiera salido atrás de esas nubes grises se encaminó a su casa.

Cuando llegó aparte de dejar las bolsas con todo lo que había comprado en el piso, se dispuso a dar las gracias por que el aguacero que seguro caería, no lo hubiese hecho mientras estaba afuera. Colgó su abrigo y bolso en el perchero cerca de la entrada, se dio la vuelta y abrió los ojos como platos.

¡Flores!

Flores por todos lados de la casa. De hacho no había ni un solo rincón donde no hubiese un arreglo floral.

Había flores en las mesas de centro y ratonas, en cada uno de los escalones de las escaleras, en los sillones, sobre la barra de la cocina, en el piso, en la chimenea.

Había desde rosas, girasoles, azucenas, margaritas, crisantemos, claveles, tulipanes, magnolias,…había flores sojas, amarillas, rosas, blancas, azules…

-¡Oh, por Dios!-exclamó cuando se detuvo frente a la chimenea.-¡Orquídeas¡Harry me compro orquídeas!- soltó una risita.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?-preguntó una vos desde las escaleras.-¿Eres tú, Harry¡Oh!, Lo siento.-Se disculpo al ver a Hermione.-Te confundí con mi prometido-la extraña le mostró su sonrisa de comercial de pasta dental.- Tu debes de ser la nueva ama de llaves. ¿A que hora llega mi futuro esposo?

-¿Disculpe?

-Jeje.-rió, he hizo un gesto con la mano como para quitarle importancia a lo que acabada de decir.- He estado fuera algunos meses, pensaba sorprender a Harry pero de una u otra forma se entero de mi regreso. La verdad no esperaba encontrarme con algo así- hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando la casa llena de flores.- Menos con tan lindas tarjetas- sacó unos trozos de papel de la bolsa de su pantalón.- Y ni en mis sueños tan locos, imaginé encontrar un anillo de compromiso.-Le mostró su mano izquierda donde un anillo brillaba discretamente.- ¿Alguna ves habías visto una declaración más hermosa?

La extraña se encaminó hasta llegar frente a las orquídeas y sacó una tarjetita de entre las flores.

-Yo…yo…-balbuceo. Esos ojos negros y rasgados, ese perfectamente liso, largo y negro pelo. Y esa voz tan perfecta y falsamente dulce, los había reconocido en cualquier lugar. Eran de la persona que había terminado con sus sueños años atrás, por la que había huido de casa y abandonado a sus amigos y el colegio en plena madrugada. La persona por la que había dejado solo a Harry. La persona que le había arrebatado la felicidad justo como ahora.

Esa misma persona estaba frente a ella, más alta, más grande, más elegante y más hermosa que nunca. Y le sonreía.

Cho Chang estaba ahí, buscando la declaración de Harry para leérsela.

**Plato fuerte: Carne asada condimentada con recuerdos.**

_Que te vaya bonito, mis mejores deseos que en la vida recojas lo que siempre este bueno. Que te vaya bonito que no te vaya mal y que el tiempo te deje donde tengas que estar. Yo me voy a plantar al campo o la orilla la marea, deseo que todo te vaya de vicio, yo me voy ahí te quedas.  
__Me voy a vivir tranquila, sin pausa pero sin prisa, deseo que todo te vaya de lujo, no espero visita, así que no vayas, que pa´ ti no estoy  
__Salud, amor y fortuna, me llevo todo en orden: salud pa´ ver, amor pa´ hacer, fortuna pa´ olvidar tu nombre. Me marcho con las lunas, donde el sol no se esconde, el me abriga del invierno y ella enciende mis noches. Que Dios te proteja en la celda de tu soledad.__Te dejo todo aquello que me diste, me llevo todo lo que di que no quisiste, me voy contenta no tengo mas que darte, me llevo todo lo que di que no cuidaste, yo pa´ ti no estoy._

_Pa'ti no estoy, Rosana_

Era, según ella, el día más feliz de su vida.

Si bien, no había empezado así, había terminado dejándole una sonrisa digna de un comercial de pasta dental.

Llevaban aproximadamente tres meses jugando un juego peligroso.

Miradas, abrazos, roces de manos, que duraban más de lo debido para dos personas que juraban y perjuraban que eran sólo dos buenos amigos.

Desde hacía mucho tiempo esperaba que las cosas cambiaran, algo le decía que sí, que "ese" era el día.

Lo había estado esperando como siempre afuera de los vestidores, como siempre que tenía entrenamiento, y, como siempre, fue el último que salió.

Se sonrieron y sin decir nada, comenzaron a caminar hacia el colegio.

Nunca supo porqué (N/A: la verdad es que la autora tampoco), pero de repente de vio corriendo por el campo de quiddich, tratando de escapar de Harry.

Volteó a ver que tan cerca esta su perseguidor, una hormiga se cruzó en su camino, pisó el dobladillo de su túnica…

¡Zas!

Estaba por saludar al piso.

El acto-reflejo no se hizo esperar. Una mano en su cintura, otra en su nuca, su cara presionada contra un pecho duro…y nunca supo cuando llegó al suelo.

-¿Estas bien?-le preguntó Harry, sin dejarla separase de él.

-Si, no me pasó nada. Gracias.-Puso sus manos en el pecho de él para separarse, o por lo menos poner distancia.

-¿Segura?-la mano que estaba en su nuca ahora acariciaba su mejilla.

Contuvo el aliento y sólo asintió con la cabeza, y lo miró a los ojos.

¿Por qué, de repente, los ojos verdes eran más obscuros?

Intentó alegarse y sólo consiguió que con la mano que aún estaba en su cintura, él la acercase más hacia sí.

Se miraron…y ya no supo más.

Harry la besó.

Fueron tres segundos, tres minutos¿tres horas?

No supo._  
_Con la respiración agitada se separaron, otra sonrisa y Harry le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella la acepto, y él no la soltó hasta la bifurcación de los dormitorios en la Sala común.

-Buenas noches-le dijo. Y le dio un beso cerca de los labios.

Después.

Después, ella le diagnosticó "Pérdida de memoria a corto plazo" y/o "Lagunas mentales", por que él, al parecer, no se acordó.

Ella intentó seguirle la corriente, no hizo ni dijo nada para evocar lo que paso en el piso del campo de quiddich. Pero lo peor sucedió tres días después.

Fue a buscar un libro que olvidó en la sala Multipropósitos luego de un entrenamiento del ED. Y lo que vio le partió el alma.

No gritó, no dio un portazo, no corrió, no lloró y no le reclamó.

Llego a la Sala Común y se puso a descargar su cólera en una "supuesta carta" para Krum.

Soportó en silenció la conversación de sus amigos, y sin querer una comentario se le escapo, pero nadie, ni siquiera él, le dio importancia.

Llegó Navidad y con ella las vacaciones. ¡Gracias a Merlín! Tenía una excusa para no verlo.

Pero al regresar al colegió el tiempo voló y febrero llegó, con todo y San Valentín.

Realmente no se esperaba que él la invitara a salir y menos que ella aceptara, pero, llámenlo coincidencia, celos o destino, pero hizo lo posible para echarle a perder su patético intento de cita.

Y lo logró, a medias, pero lo logró. Y nadie nunca sospechó, ni siquiera él. Al fin y al cabo se presentó para la entrevista.

Paso el tiempo y el juego de miradas y caricias empezó otra vez.

De repente, todo se dio muy rápido. Harry diciéndole que Sirius fue capturado, la directora y sus secuaces, los centauros, el viaje al ministerio, la sala de las esferas, los mortifagos, un hechizo y luego…oscuridad.

No supo cuando tiempo estuvo inconsciente ni como fue que llegó a la Enfermería del Colegio, pero su reacción al abrir los ojos fue buscarlo como desesperada por toda la habitación.

Vio a Ron en la cama de la izquierda, a Ginny, Luna y Neville, varias camas más allá, pero ni un rastro de él.

La poción del sueño hizo su efecto y le sueño la venció.

Cuando despertó de nuevo, lo vio dormido en la cama de la derecha.

Preguntó por él a Madame Pomfrey y su corazón se relajó al saber que solo estaba dormido y en observación por órdenes del director.

Después de aplicarle un hechizo, hacerle beber tres pociones y una revisión completa, la enfermera se retiro dejándola sola.

No pudiendo resistirse se puso de pie y se detuvo en la cama de Harry.

Lo vio dormir, tranquilo, sin preocupaciones, con el pelo alborotado y sin gafas. Se veía como un niño adolescente normal de quince años.

No pudiendo resistirse le paso una mano por el pelo despejando su frente, la tentación fue grande y le depositó un beso en la cicatriz. El chico se movió ligeramente y sonripo entre sueños.

-No sabes lo preocupada que estuve-le dijo-¿Qué sería de mí si te pasara algo? Me gustas, Harry. Me enamore de ti. Te quiero.

La sonrisa del bello durmiente se hizo más grande. Creyó que se despertaría, pero no fue así, lentamente se inclinó y le dio un beso en la boca.

El chico pareció corresponder en sueños, eso la asustó y se separó de un brinquito. Harry hablo:

-Yo también te quiero, Cho.

Y su mundo se desbarató, apretó las manos, sus labios y los ojos para no llorar. Asintió con la cabeza y dejó las lágrimas correr cuando comprendió por fin que ella no era para él.

Dio uno, dos, tres pasos atrás y tomó una decisión.

Habló con Madame Pomfrey, luego con el director, sostuvo la mirada de McGonagall, soportó la sonrisa burlesca de Snape, contuvo el llanto y luego desapareció.

Sus padres se extrañaron, pero no dijeron nada cuando les comentó su decisión, contentos, tal vez, de que su hija al fin decidiera poner se a salvo y alejarse de los problemas. Dos semanas más tarde, el director cumplió su promesa y le mando, vía lechuza, folletos de las diversas escuelas de magia en el mundo, y, una carta de recomendación, donde adjuntaba otra carta donde repetía la misma pregunta que le había hecho en su despacho.

"¿Está segura, señorita Gangrer?"

"Totalmente señor"

Fue la misma respuesta.

Entre más lejos estuviese de Harry Potter mejor, su autoestima estaría a salvo y, quizás, con le tiempo, su corazón también.

No tuvo ningún problema para entrar a al escuela en Sydney, la carta de recomendación fue suficiente.

A partir de ese momento los cambios empezaron: dejó el Hermione por el Jane, los chinos del cabello fueron sustituidos por unos chinos más marcados, le café dio paso a un rubio, y como el colegio no era internado, las visitas al salón y tratamientos faciales fueron constantes, el gimnasio ocupo seis horas a la semana, los libros fueron remplazados por revistas de modas.

Pero aún así, las calificaciones y la devoción por ser la mejor y sobresalir no bajaron nunca.

Una tarde recibió una carta de su antiguo director donde le avisaba que Voldemort había sido derrotado y que la Orden no había tenido pérdidas importantes. Sobra decir, que respiro tranquila, y que una ola de depresión casi la consume. Desde que lo conoció se prometió así misma y a él, que lo cuidaría y lo apoyaría hasta el final, y no había cumplido su promesa, se sintió de lo peor, se sintió la peor amiga del mundo. No había estado con él en los peores momentos. En un arranque de desesperación había empacado sus cosas y comprado un boleto de avión lista para regresar y ver con sus propios ojos se realmente se encontraba bien, pero mientras esperaba que anunciaron su vuelo, las palabras que él había en la enfermería resonaron con fuerza en su cabeza, y la imagen de él con Cho abrazados apareció en su mente, y todos lo planes de regresar y verlo se quedaron en la sala de espera.

Siguió con su vida, los estudios, los cambios de imagen y con su soledad.

Una tarde de otoño cuando salía del cine, luego de un día agotador en la Academia de Aurores , chocó con un chico derramando en él su refresco, un par de disculpas por parte de ambos y de intercambiar sonrisas y números telefónicos y, de que él se presentara como Joseph McArtur, descubrió que tenían bastante en común.

Además, Josh, se mostró, muy comprensivo cuando le contó su historia (omitiendo, claro esta, el detalla de que amaba a Harry) y que era bruja.

Descubrió que Josh la quería sin ninguna clase de interés de por medio, la quería por ser ella, no por que fuera la melor bruja o supiera muchos hechizos, la quería por que le agradaba pasar tiempo con ella y no por que le fuera indispensable para sobrevivir.

Así, que, cuando le propuso matrimonio, ella dijo si. Por fin había encontrado una persona con quien pasar su vida. Si bien, lo que ella sentía por él no era amor, si era un gran respeto y profundo cariño. Dos cosas con las cuales se puede sobrevivir al matrimonio.

Dos semanas después de aceptar, recibió una propuesta de trabajo en Londres, un buen puesto, un buen salario, un excelente horario y una muy buena oportunidad para enfrentar el pasado y a Harry Potter.

El problema fue que mientras volaban sobre Londres todo volvió a su cabeza y a su corazón, y cuando lo vio, su mundo sufrió un terremoto y todas las barreras fueron derrumbadas.

Y esa sensación de vacío al saber que mientras ella se desvelaba y se preocupaba por su bienestar, que mientras ella peleaba contra Mortifagos y arriesgada su vida…volvieron, otra vez.

"Yo también te quiero, Cho"

- ¿De casualidad no sabes como se enteró Harry de mi regreso? La verdad es que no esperaba una fiesta de bienvenida, meno que me pidiera matrimonio.- Le dijo Cho sacándola de sus recuerdos. Le tendió la tarjeta que estaba entre la cajita negra del anillo y una gardenia.

Sintió una punzada en el estómago, tomó lo que la otra mujer le ofrecia y leyó…

"_Debí de haber hecho y dicho esto desde el día que te vi. Te amo._

_Eres la persona más importante que hay en mi vida. Eres mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, mi conciencia, mi amante, mi otra mitad... mi alma gemela. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con tigo, la eternidad y un poco más. _

_¿Quieres casarte con migo?..._

_HP_

El tiempo se detuvo, su corazón explotó y los pedazos volaron cada vez más lejos, cada ves más inexistentes, haciendo imposible volver a unirlos.

Su mundo se cayó a pedazos, los ojos comenzaron a picarle, y las lagrimas pugnadan por salir.

Harry lo había hecho otra vez.

Le había hecho creer que la quería, que ella era importante para él, pero cada vez que la besaba, la abrazada o mientras le hacía el amor. Había pensado en Cho.

"_Yo también te quiero, Cho"_

Soltó las cosas que tenía en las manos, se dio la vuelta, salió de la casa y comenzó a correr.

Estúpido clima, estúpido una y mil veces, estúpido clima ¿Por qué tenía que elegir precisamente ese momento para comenzar a llover?

Posiblemente persivió su tristeza, ya que lluvia y lagrimas caían con la misma intensidad, empapando su ropa y su tristeza.

Corrió sin detenerse, sin pensar, corrio sin darse cuenta que chocaba con las personas, corrio sin ver que cruzaba una calle…

Un ruido de frenos, un claxon, un trueno, un grito…

Luego oscuridad.

**Postre: Helado de vainilla bañado con futuro.**

_Hoy, me escribes explicando de una vez, que alguien ha ocupado mi papel,  
nunca, lo quise ver. __Hoy, las cosas que quedaron por decir, se esconden a kilómetros de aquí, ya no, son para mi.  
__Pensando voy andando sin parar, andando voy pensando en avanzar y no puedo llorar. __Ves, supongo que tendré que acostumbrar, mi vida a vivir sin su mitad, solita una vez más._

_Ni siquiera te puedo odiar, solamente puedo recordar, que ahora tengo sobre mi, el peso de una nube de color gris, que sabe cuando pienso en ti,  
y llora cada vez que no estoy feliz. _

_Nube, La Oreja de Van Gogh_

No.

Ya no había futuro.

¿O, si?

* * *

Preparen…apunten….¡fuego!

Lo sé, me merezco tonelada y media de tomatazos, pero antes que me cubran con ellos dejen darles un disculpa y mis excusas.

Lo siento,lo siento, lo siento... pero no saben lo difícil que fue escribir esto, comenzando con las canciones (supongo que ya se habrán dado cuenta de que cada capitulo tiene una canción que, digamos, es la que me inspira para escribir el cap.), así que encontar alguna fuesúper difícil, pues no encontraba ninguna que digiera o expresara lo que yo quería que expresara, y pues bueno, estas tres se acercan un poco.

Luego está la cuestión de título¡chispas!, me costó un trabajo encontrar uno…espero hayan entendido de que iba.

Ahora bien. El siguiente capitulo está escrito hasta la mitad en uno de mis cuadernos, la otra mitad esta en mi cabeza, ya acabé mis exámenes (razón número uno por la cual no había podido hacer nada), así que depende de ustedes y la cantidad de energía y apoyo que me inyecten con sus reviews para poder actualizar más rápido y que este lapsus de inspiración no se corte.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me siguen y me dejaron su opinión la vez pasada. ¡Dios, ya tengo más de 100! Me va a dar un ataque.

De nuevo muchas gracias.

**Dojz y elaolimor,** ¿Que haría yo sin ustedes?

Un beso...

Kry


	17. Chapter 17

**Accidentally in love**

**(Accidentalmente enamorados)**

**17**

**OoOoO****Razones; por Harry PotterOoOoO**

_Canta corazón, que mis ojos ya la vieron por __aquí,__ que he soñado con su risa, que ha pasado por su casa__, que ha venido por que quiere ser feliz__Canta corazón, que le amor de mis amores ya ésta aquí__, que guardaba en cada carta que escribí con las palabras que sembraste en cada beso que te di. Y con el tiempo te pensaba aferrada a mis manos. Y con la lluvia consolaba tu ausencia en los años. Y con el tiempo yo sabía que algún día morirías por volver. __Te lo dije cantando, te lo dije de frente, que volverías con migo, por que no quieres perderme.__ Te lo dije cantando, te lo dije de frente, que sin mis besos no puedes empezar una mañana y sacarme de tu vida y de tu mente. Canta corazón, que en la vida estaba escrito que ella y yo éramos abril y marzo, una gota en le desierto y que íbamos a estar tan juntos como la luna y el sol...Te lo dije cantando, te lo dije de frente, que sin mis besos no puedes empezar una mañana y sacarme de tu vida y de tu mente._

_**Canta corazón, Alejandro Fernández.**_

-Si. Eh…. No, no son muchas…Si, todas con tarjetas. No, sólo ponga HP. Sí todas en la casa. No, no importan los muebles…Si, todo a mi cuenta. Muy bien. Gracias.- Colgó el teléfono.- Más vele que esto funcione.

Acaba de hacer el pedido de flores. Sinceramente no era muy bueno en esto de la botánica, menos si se trata de elegir flores para la mujer de tu vida.

Al principio había pensado en elegir rosas, pero todo el mundo siempre regala rosas, y pues, él no era como todo el mundo y ella menos, así que ¿Por qué no pedir de todas las habidas y por haber en la florería?

Eso sí, las orquídeas, las preferidas de ella, iban a tener la tarjeta "especial" en donde le pedía, por fin, que se casara con él.

Aparto los papeles que le faltaban por archivar y revisar, no tenía cabeza para nada en esos momentos. Le urgía llegar a casa. Quería ver su expresión cuando descubriera la tarjeta y el anillo. Prácticamente se la imaginaba saltando a sus brazos llorando de felicidad, le diría que sí con una sonrisa capaz de iluminar el día, que por cierto estaba muy nublado, y luego la besaría y la llevaría a su habitación y…pues se pondrían ha practicar cómo hacer bebes y, quien sabe, hasta realmente hacían uno…

Sonrío complacido.

Claro, que eso no quitaba lo idiota que había sido.

Hacía muchísimo tiempo que se había dado cuenta de de que él era el culpable de que ella se marchara.

Había quedado desecho luego de todo lo sucedido en el ministerio el día en que fue a "rescatar" a su padrino. Al darse cuenta de que todo había sido una trampa y el ver a sus amigos pelear para salvar su vida, el verla a ella caer, el ver a Sirius morir, el enterarse de la profecía y lo que con ello podía sucederle a él y a todo aquél que estuviera con él…No. No, podía permitirse más tragedias, más muertes, más culpas, más cargos de conciencia.

Se había sentido un maldito, un miserable cuando le dijo esas palabras en la enfermería, por que desde luego que la había oído, se había despertado minutos antes pero fingía dormir pues no quería dar ni la cara ni explicaciones respecto a su conducta. Aún ahora todavía podía sentir ese calorcito que le recorrió el cuerpo cuando ella le dijo que lo quería…Já, y él…él diciéndole que quería a otra¿pero de que otra manera podía protegerla si no era alejándola de él?

Nadie nunca le había dado un beso, posiblemente sus padres, pero ni se acordaba, así que, cuando ella le dio uno al terminar su cuarto año, lo había puesto en estado de shok y de análisis permanente.

Necesitaba saber, entender, comprender, el porqué ella estaba con él a pesar de todo, porqué le ayudaba siempre, porqué soportaba sus berrinches y sus desplantes…porqué a pesar de todo y del peligro que corría al estar de su lado, le daba un beso en la mejilla que parecía decir: _No te preocupes. Yo te creo. Yo estoy contigo._

Y sobre todo necesitaba saber porqué él permitía todo eso.

¡Vaya que sí pensó en el verano!

Posiblemente hubiera llegado a una conclusión de no haber sido por el regreso de su archienemigo, los dementotes y todo lo que llegó con ellos.

Y para su gran consternación las respuestas llegaron cuando al abrir la puerta ella corrió a abrazarlo. Mientras sus brazos la rodeaban y ella lo apretaba más, por primera vez se sintió seguro, a salvo, en paz. Se sintió completo y feliz. Y se asustó.

Lo asustó el no saber qué eran esas mariposas en el estómago cada vez que la veía, le asustó el no saber por que sus dedos le picaban por enredarlos en su cabello castaño cada vez que ella movía la cabeza, le asustó el no saber porqué sus rodillas temblaban cuando ella le sonreía o el porqué sus mejillas se tornaban rosas cuando lo miraba. Le aterro el no saber porqué la urgente y desesperada necesidad de sentirla entre sus brazos

Ron fue el único que pareció darse cuenta de sus "síntomas" y una tarde entre bromas le dio el diagnóstico: _¿No estarás enamorado?_

La pregunta resonó en su cabeza, y pensó, y analizó, y estudió y¡Por Merlín!, hasta investigo.

Y a las tres semanas de iniciar su quinto curso confirmó el diagnóstico: estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga. A tal grado que la necesitaba más que el aire y no quería perderla, y…tenía que saber si ella sentía lo mismo y así los dos podrían ser felices y…

¿Y si Voldemort se enteraba¿Y si le hacía daño¿Y si se quedaba solo¿Qué haía sin ella?

Tenía que protegerla, era su tesoro. Sí, eso haría, la protegería a capa y espada, auque eso significara protegerla de sí mismo.

Fingiría que todo seguía igual, que eren buenos amigos y no más, y cuando todo terminara, lo primero que haría sería besarla y decirle que la amaba, que quería estar con ella todo la vida, tener hijos con ella, y morir a su lado, por que la necesitaba y no podía estar sin ella y…y…y…

Desafortunadamente las cosas no fueron fáciles y la tentación fue más grande.

Era prácticamente imposible contenerse para no besarla cuando por accidente se ensuciaba los labios de mermelada en el desayuno, o cuando en clases se mordía el labio inferior, él tenía que morderse los suyos para no saltar las bancas que lo separaban y morderle él mismo el labio.

Ni que decir de la fuerza de voluntad que ejercía al llegar a la Sala Común e ir directamente a su lado en el sillón frente al fuego y apoyar la cabeza en su regazo y dejar que le hiciera mimos.

Y de los celos, mejor ni hablamos. Tenía que aguantarse las ganas de pararse a medio pasillo y lanzar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra a cualquier tarado lo suficientemente valiente que osara verla más de tres segundos. Se limitaba a fruncir el ceño refunfuñar un buen rato.

Sin embargo un día luego del entrenamiento, la descubrió esperándolo para irse juntos de vuelta al castillo. Se veía increíblemente hermosa recargada en la barda, con le viento revolviendo sus cabellos y que hacía que sus mejillas se sonrojaran, sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal al verlo y su sonrisa...¡Dios! Su sonrisa era capaz de revivir a Da Vinci sólo para corregir a la Monalisa.

Sin saber como o porqué se vio persiguiéndola por el campo, ambos riendo y divirtiéndose como dos niños pequeños. De repente ella se volvió a verlo, camino de espaldas, pisó su túnica y…por un instinto natural involuntario, como el respirar o le latir del corazón, su sentido de protección se activó más rápido que cuando cogía la snitch, la sostuvo.

Una mano en la nuca otra en la cintura, ambos cayeron, ninguno lo notó.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó

Ella sólo movió la cabeza asintiendo, ninguno podía dejar de mirarse…luego le tiempo se detuvo.

Nada parecía tan malditamente correcto como besarla ahí, en ese momento, en el piso, abrazándola, con la respiración agitada, con el corazón en taquicardia…y lo hizo.

La beso.

La beso de una manera exquisitamente lenta. Disfrutando al fin del sabor y la tersura de sus labios. De repente esa ternura, esa delicadeza se transformó en necesidad _-¿Y si no la vuelvo a besar jamás?_- y el beso se volvió más intenso, más rápido, más pasional.

No supo y no le importó que fueran horas o minutos los que estuvieron así, pero el beso llegó a su fin y lentamente y con pesar se separó de ella y abrió los ojos.

Lo que vio le produjo una sonrisa.

Hermione con las mejillas rojas, los labios rojos e hinchados y el pelo esparcido en el campo de quiddich. Nunca había visto nada más bello que eso. Años después descubriría que Hermione se veía todavía mejor temblando desnuda entre sus brazos.

Sin una palabra y con una sonrisa le tendió la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse y tomados de la mano regresaron al castillo.

Si pensó que la tortura terminaba una vez probándola, se equivocaba totalmente.

Bastaba con verla sonreírle todas las mañanas para desear volver acariciar su boca.

Pero no podía, no cuando en sus sueños había puertas y pasillos oscuros, así que se tenía que conformar con migajas: abrasarla más fuerte y tres segundos más cuando le era posible, girar un poco más la cabeza cuando ella le daba un beso en la mejilla y así rozar la comisura de sus labios, hacerse el dormido y apoyar su cabeza cerca de ella para sentirla acariciarle le cabello, pasarle un brazo por los hombros o tomarle la mano para sentirla más cerca.

Ella nunca se quejó ni dijo nada, tal vez por mutuo y mudo acuerdo, tal vez por que entendía que no era el momento, o tal vez por que, al igual que él, creía que lo sucedido en el estadio era un sueño. El caso es que nunca hablaron y los sueños con las puertas cada vez eran más frecuentes, más largos y más espeluznantes. La presión el colegio, la patética imitación de directora, los castigos…todo se volvió más complicado y peligroso.

Así que un día hizo, lo que años más tarde consideraría la mayor estupidez de su vida, lo que la apartaría por fin de su lado: se dejo besar por Cho, la que a los ojos de todos y para despistar era su amor secreto.

Le dolió en el alma hacerlo, por que desde luego que sabía que ella esta allí, y se sintió la peor calaña del mundo cuando al llegar a la Sala Común notó su actitud distante y fría, y Ron con sus preguntas no ayudaba mucho.

Pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que entender que estaba en peligro y que él, Harry, no podía perder su único motivo para vivir. Su auto convencimiento junto con su determinación de que hacía lo correcto aumentó cuando tuvo la pesadilla del padre de Ron.

Así que intentando poner más distancia, aceptó salir con Cho en san Valentín, pero ¡Maldita sea¿cómo le dices que no a la mujer de tu vida?

Sin otro remedio también acepto ir con ella a las Tres Escobas, no contaba con verla acompañada de Rita y Luna y cuando Hermione le contó el por que estaban ahí, no sabía si ponerse a llorar de alegría o de desesperación. Ella a pesar de todo le quería ayudar y estaba feliz por eso pero también la necesitaba fuera de peligro, es decir, lejos de él.

Su parte maquiavélica, su vena torturadora y la parte sobre protectora de si mismo le volvió a recordar que debía de alejarla, así que fingió sufrimiento por Cho y su cita fracasada, ella con toda galantería y, apostaba toda su fortuna a que con doble intención, lo reprendió por no haberle dicho a Cho que la encontraba fea

-Pero yo no te encuentro fea- había respondido inmediatamente y a modo de reproche.

"Para mi eres la mujer más hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra" hubiese querido gritar pero dados sus planes no quería arriesgarse.

Luego las cosas se complicaron, la imagen de Sirius, el despacho de la directora, los centauros, le vuelo a Londres, le ministerio, las profecías, los mortifagos y por tres segundos la peor pesadilla de todas: la vio caer por una maldición

-Toda vía tiene pulso.

Fueron las palabras mágicas de esa noche. Y el deseo de poner a la salvo se triplico y con ello la necesidad urgente de alegarla de él.

Lo que ocurrió después fue un infierno.

Luego de la plática reveladora con el director lo mandaron a la enfermería.

-No sabes lo preocupada que estaba-miles se sensaciones fluían por su cuerpo mientas la escuchaba hablar, quería voltearse, abrazarla y besarla, decirle que la amaba y que se sintió morir cuando creyó que la perdía, pero no lo hizo fingió dormir.-Te quiero Harry. Me enamoré de ti.

¡Yo también!

Gritó su corazón. Pero su cerebro se impuso y la imagen de ella cayendo ahora muerta le hizo decir lo que le destrozaría la vida más adelante:

-Yo también te quiero, Cho.

La sintió tensarse y soltar el aliento y ¡Por dios! La sintió llorar.

Cuando ella se alejo supo que lo había logrado, que ella se había alejado, que estaba a salvo y quiso sentirse bien y convencerse una ves más de que era lo mejor y que lo que sentía era alivio por haberla protegido y que no era soledad lo que lo envolvía.

Supo con seguridad que ella se alejaría y sintió un vacío en cu pecho, vacío que se hizo más grande cuando no la vio al día siguiente, sus amigos no supieron darle noticias y los profesores le dijeron que se había ido con sus padres y que lo más probable era que la viera en el verano.

_Sólo quiero un beso eterno en una habitación sin luz, encenderla y que aparezcas tú.__ Un amor a última hora, una habitación y tú. Un "te quiero" en una noche azul. Una foto en mi cartera solo para ver quien eras. Un cabello tuyo sobre mi. Una mano entre mi mano, entre los árboles nevados. Una silla en el jardín. __Una última hora en la que tú me perdonas, y que el viento te arrastre hasta mí.__Que tú vengas a verme un día en diciembre, y que ya no te vuelvas a ir.__Sólo quiero un día de lluvia para protegerte a ti.__ Una historia que pueda escribir. Tu sonrisa en mi mesilla y dormir sin más pastillas. __Quiero no pensar ya más en ti.__ Sólo un sábado a tu lado. Ver la tele entre tus brazos. Un paseo frío por Madrid. Una luz para mirarte y ya no parar de besarte, y que te quedaras a dormir. __Volver a empezar junto a ti.__ Sólo quiero encontrar de nuevo lo que he perdido en este tiempo. Que mis días en blanco y negro los pintes todos tú…en diciembre._

_**Diciembre, David Sumers.**_

El verano llegó y con el una depresión. Estuvo todo el tiempo encerrado en su habitación pensando en su padrino y en por qué no recibía una carta de ella. Un día unos golpes en su puerta lo despertaron y el "Te buscan de tía Petunia" fue suficiente incentivo par que se levantara y saliera de su cuarto.

Desesperado y con una sonrisa en su rostro bajo las escaleras de tres en tres y abrió la puerta casi seguro de que n el acto una mata de cabellos castaños se lanzaría contra él para fundirse en un abrazo.

Espero en vano.

Cuando abrió se encontró con rostros conocidos la mitad de la familia de Ron y hasta Neville y Luna estaban allí, pero ni rastros de Hermione.

Ron se apresuró a decirle que estaba en el extranjero de vacaciones y que la verían en le colegio.

Pero no fue así.

La busco desesperado en el tren. Nunca le habían gustado las vacaciones peor estas habían sido las perores, si bien había pasado el verano en casa de Ron, no recibió ninguna carta de Hermione, ni siquiera el día de su cumpleaños.

No la encontró ni en el andén ni en el tren. Tal vez ocupada con sus labores de prefecta y se consoló sabiendo que la vería en el banquete. Pero ella tampoco apareció en el Gran Comedor.

Sumamente preocupado y luego de la cena fue a hablar con el director. La noticia de que Hermione se había ido, cambiado de escuela y que no volvería, le calló como un balde de agua fría. Como zombi salio del despacho del director y mientras bajaba las escaleras una vocecita le pregunto "¿No era eso lo que querías?"

-Existen lazos tan fuertes que la distancia no puede romper.

Le había dicho el director antes de que se fuera pero lo uncido que su cerebro registraba era el hecho de que Hermione se había ido y que no volvería.

Sin siquiera notarlo lagrimas corrían por su cara.

Hermione se había ido y lo había abandonado. Quería alejarla de él, sí pero no la extremo de mandarla a otra ciudad. La necesitaba.

-La señorita Granger dijo que ya no tenía nada que hacer aquí. Que no tenía una razón para quedarse.

Las palabras de l director se le clavaban en la cabeza, particularmente en la conciencia.

Pero acababa de tomar una decisión que nada ni nadie iba a cambiar.

Por que se había dado cuenta de una cosa, él no importaba a ella.

Así que le demostraría a ella y a todos los demás que no la necesitaba, que Harry Potter podía vivir sin Hermione Granger. Que no necesitaba de sus consejos ni de sus conocimientos, ella lo había aprendido todo en la biblioteca ¿no? cada ves que tenía una duda ella iba allí ¿no?, pues bien eso haría. Cualquier cosas que necesitase iría a la biblioteca, pondría atención en clases y le denostaría que él era mejor. Se volvería el mago más poderoso, aprendería muchos hechizos y se enfrentaría con Voldemort, y lo mataría, y le ganaría, y haría un mundo feliz, y tendría una carrera, y una buena vida, si, por que viviría sólo para denostarle a ella que él era muy capaz de hacer las cosas solo, por que estaba seguro que un día, un día la volvería a ver.

Y lo logro.

Se convirtió en el alumno modelo, el segundo mejor alumno que pisara Hogwarts- claro, después ella-salio con reconocimientos y una promedio excelente, logro hacer transformaciones espectaculares en las clases de McGonagall, no se dejaba intimidar por Snape.

Consiguió derrotar a Voldemort, con algo de trabajo y un cargo más de conciencia al volverse un asesino, pero logro salir vivo y, es más, con un nuevo amigo.

Hizo del mundo un lugar feliz, se volvió una celebridad y consiguió trabajo inmediatamente, pero siempre con la sensación de estar vacío, incompleto, y lo peor es que sabía qué era lo que le faltaba, mejor dicho, quien. Y sabía también, porqué le faltaba.

Así un día utilizando su "poder" como jefe y salvador del mundo, hizo unas preguntas aquí, investigo por acá, movió influencias y dio con ella.

Quiso presentarse ante ella, hablarle, explicarle el por que de sus acciones. Rogarle que lo perdonara y que volviera con él. Decirle de una ves por todas que la amaba y que la había extrañado como un loco y que desde que se fue no hubo ni un instante en que no pensara en ella, que las pocas veces que logró dormir soñó con ella y que tenía un fólder lleno de cartas y cosas que jamás le dijo y que nunca envió y que todo lo que había hecho era por y para ella, y que si había derrotado a Voldemort era para que ella estuviera segura y tuviera un lugar feliz donde vivir.

Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que esto último ella ya lo tenía en Australia y al lado de Josh, se limitó a cuidarla de lejos. Siempre de lejos.

Hasta que un día Ron se presentó en la oficina diciendo que había recibido una carta de Hermione donde ésta le decía que regresaba ese día, eso sí, acompañada de su prometido.

Se había sentido furioso, no tanto por lo del prometido, si por que la carta no la había recibido él si no Ron.

Se dijo una y otra ves que no iría a la dicho fiesta de bienvenida, pero al último minuto se encontró esperándola como todos los demás.

_Las cosas pasaron muy deprisa los recuerdos tan despacio. Son tan breves tus sonrisas, y tanto tiempo el que esperado. __Para mi jamás te fuiste por que el mundo se quedo parado,__ aunque suene un poco raro… Ahora viéndote de nuevo, me doy cuneta que te eché de menos. __Ahora se que no soy dueño de mis sentimientos, que no importa los problemas por que al decirme que te quedas… Se me olvidó que me juré olvidarte para siempre. Se me olvidó que prometí por una vez ser fuerte.__Y es que ya ni me acordaba, corazón, que me gusta tú mirada tanto, amor, que sigue habiendo algo fuerte entre nosotros dos y, ahora que te tengo enfrente nada es diferente__…. Me hace tan feliz que vuelvas nunca quise que te fueras. De qué vale tanto orgullo, tanta estúpida pelea y perder en un segundo, lo que has buscado una vida entera… __Se me olvido que no he dejado nunca de quererte. Se me olvido que en el amor no vale ser valiente._

_**Se me olvido todo al verte, Alejandro Sa**__**nz.**_

La vio correr hacia él como tantas veces y lanzarse a sus brazos como si no hubiera pasado nada y a él se le olvido todo también.

Y de repente una sin número de aventuras les pasaron y ahora se encontraba apareciéndose en el callejón a tres cuadas se su casa listo para organizar una boda o auto-lanzarse la maldición asesina en el caso de una rechazo.

Faltaban dos casas para llegar ala suya cuando de repente vio a Hermione salir de la casa hecha un mar de lágrimas que, por cierto, no eran de felicidad y correr como alma en pena.

Intrigado por saber qué la había puesto así corrió tras ella.

La vio a punto de cruzar la calle con las manos en su rostro.

-¡Hermione!-grito.

El tiempo se tuvo.

No así el carro que la atropelló.

* * *

Uf!!!! 

Lo se me van a matar después de tanto tiempo. Sinceramente no tengo excusas nuevas aparte de la escuela y una pequeña depresión que se incremento el leer el horrible y repugnante epilogo del último libro. Pero en fin.

Me propuse a mi misma no deprimirme por ello y decirme que hay miles y miles de historias con un final muchísimo mejor y que pues tenía que terminar esta.

Les aviso que solo quedan dos capítulos, no se si el epilogo ya valla incluido. Todo depende de mi editora (quien por cierto se tardo en revisar este cap, parte de la demora es su culpa jajaja).

Y bueno pues las canciones¡Dios! Que difícil encontrar una buena. Aunque creo que estas tres son geniales. Más la ultima, de hecho me estoy acordando que compre el disco sólo por esa canción.

Espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado y que se acuerden toda vía de ella.

Y si no es mucho pedir me gustaría saber sus dudas, chismes, felicitaciones y agresiones (se que las merezco).

Gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo.

Kry


	18. Chapter 18

**Accidentally in love**

**18**

_Sabes vida mía que cuando cae el sol y se apaga el día la luna brilla pura y limpia pues tú la iluminas con tu amor, con tu belleza y con tu olor, con tu cariño, tu alegría y con tu voz._

_Pero si tú no es si tú te vas, la luna mengua y desaparece y las estrellas la encontrarán, y descubrirán que mis lágrimas nacen en algún lugar sin más amparo que mi propia soledad._

_Y ahora morirme no sería más desgracia que perderte para siempre ¡ay, mi vida! No te vayas. Porque yo sé que esto es amor del verdadero y sin dudarlo ni un momento te confieso que te quiero._

_Y llora mi guitarra, cuando tu no estas se me parte al alma, me haces jugar malas pasadas. Levantas mi ánimo cuando me hace falta. Sabes hacerme reír a carcajadas._

_Puede que mañana veas en mi rostro la luz del alba o puede que ya no sientas nada, pero te aseguro que si hay algo de lo que no dudo es que mi amor no encuentra fronteras en éste mundo._

_Y ahora morirme no sería más desgracia que perderte para siempre ¡ay, mi vida! No te vayas. Porque yo sé que esto es amor del verdadero y sin dudarlo ni un momento te confieso que te quiero._

_**Alex Ubago**_

_**OoO Hospital OoO**_

Desesperación. Era la única palabra que lograba describir su estado de ánimo. Acababa de llegar a San Mungo y de dejar a Hermione en más de la dos mejores medi-magas que conocía, Ginny y Luna, y no tenía duda alguna de que eran buenas y de que sabía que harina todo lo inimaginable para salvarla. Él mismo se había puesto en sus manos muchísimas veces.

Confiaba en ellas.

De hecho se había puesto histérico, cuando uno de los tantos observadores, muggles, por supuesto, había llamado a una ambulancia…

Además, él sabía lo buenas que eran sus amigas reparando huesos y golpes con la varita, la enfermera de Hogwarts se quedaba corta en comparación a ellas, y es que eso, golpes, era lo único que Hermione tenía.

¡Alabado sea Dios y todos aquellos que diseñaron los frenos del auto!

Bueno, también cuenta que el semáforo estaba ya en amarillo cuando ella cruzaba, así que solo fue un desmallo y uno que otro golpe, producto de la caída (1).

Cuando llegó al hospital muggle, por que finalmente tuvo que tomar la ambulancia…eso del estatuto para el secreto de la magia y no poder desaparecer frente una aglomeración de muggles…ya hablaría con el Ministro…o sea era Harry Potter, algo iba a poder hacer…, llamó a Ron y le pidió que se comunicara con su novia.

No habían pasado más de cinco minutos cuando los dos, Luna y Ron, llegaron al hospital.

Luna, como buena médica, inmediatamente se dirigió a la recepción y pidió hablar con el doctor que atendía a su amiga y su inmediato traslado.

Todo iba bien hasta que Luna hablo con el doctor.

Harry del otro lado del pasillo se comenzó a poner pálido cuando Luna abrió los ojos como platos y miraba alternativamente al doctor y él y luego al revés. Luna asintió con la cabeza y dejo que el doctor se fuera a hacer el papeleo.

-¿Qué tiene?, ¿Es grave?- comenzó a preguntar Harry en cuanto luna se acercó.- ¿Va a estar bien?, ¿Puedes curarla?

-No te puedo decir. Más o menos. Si y si, sobre todo si te quitas, te tranquilizas y me dejas trabajar.

A partir de allí no dijo ni una sola palabra, ni a él ni a Ron, solo se limitó a mirarlo feo y cuando llegaron a San Mungo intercambió unas palabras con Ginny, la pelirroja lo fulminó con la mirada y desde ese momento se limitó a ignorarlo.

Y ahora, allí estaba, sentado en la sala de espera del hospital esperando a que alguna de sus amigas se dignase a decirle como estaba Hermione.

-¿Cómo estás?-Preguntó Ron mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Desesperado. Necesito saber cómo está ella para así poder estar tranquilo.

-Yo…, sigo sin entender que pasó. Bueno, se que la atropellaron pero…

-No lo sé. Pedí las flores, tal como me dijiste. Les mandé poner tarjetas donde le decía cuanto la quiero. Inclusive le mandé una donde le pedía que se casara con migo y le compré un anillo.-Suspiro y se llevó las manos al cabello desordenándolo más.-Salí temprano del trabajo por qué quería ver su cara cuando descubriera todo y…Ni si quiera había llegado a la casa cuando la vi salir corriendo y llorando. Me desconcertó tanto que la seguí…la llamé varias veces pero no me oía. Cruzó una calle sin ver y un carro veía también y…. ¡Dios! Me pareció verla salir volando…y…Ni Luna ni Ginny dicen nada…Yo siento que me muero…

-Tranquilo, yo se que Luna y mi hermana…

-No tienes que decirme nada, se que son buenas… Peri me siento tan impotente e inútil que…-Harry se levantó de la silla y no bien había dado un paso cuanto un puño se estrelló en su mandíbula.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- Grito Ron a la vez que ayudaba a Harry a poner se dé pié.

-Es lo mismo que todos quieren saber. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?- Le gritó Draco a Harry

-¿De qué me hablas?

-No te hagas el que no sabe Potter. Si no la quieres, ¿Por qué juegas con ella?

-Mira-contesto Harry-, no sé de qué me hablas, pero por si no te has enterado Hermione esta grave y la están atendiendo, así que no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías.

-Claro que sé que Hermione está aquí. Y también sé que es por tú culpa el que ella esté aquí.

-Draco, creo que estas malinterpretando los hechos y…

-No, Ron. Sé perfectamente que todo es culpa de Potter. Él sigue creyendo que todo gira a su alrededor. Y ya me tiene arto. Siempre haciéndose el mártir, el herido, el necesitado… Y nosotros como idiotas, rompiéndonos la cabeza tratando de ayudarlo…Desbordando ríos y demás para que el niñito pueda ser feliz y reparar el error que cometió cuando tenía quince… ¡Y mira! Ahora nos sale con esta estupidez.- Draco hablaba con un tono de voz que no ocupaba desde que eran rivales en el colegio y siguiendo un impuso no pudo evitar sacar la varita y apuntar con ella a Harry, quien por acto-reflejo, también desenvainó la suya.

-¡Basta!-Grito Ginny poniéndose en medio de los dos.-Guarden eso inmediatamente o tendré que sacarlos de aquí.- Se volvió hacia Malfoy que no se había movido ni un milímetro-No es el momento. Yo también quiero romperle la cara.-Se volvió y miró despectivamente a Harry.- Y no creas que no lo haré.

-Eso está muy bien. Y si me dicen por que quieren golpear a Harry, prometo que yo también les ayudo.-dijo Ron.-pero primero, hermanita, ¿me puedes decir cómo está Hermione?

-Ella está estable pero…

-¿Pero?- la ánimo a continuar Ron.

Ginny tenía la vista fija en Harry pensando en si debía o no hablar. Finalmente, y soltando un suspiro de resignación dijo:

-Pero el bebé no.

Ron y Draco gritaron y abrieron la boca, Harry simplemente retrocedió unos pasos hasta chocar contra la pared mientras el color se le iba de la cara.

¿Un bebé?

¡Iba a ser padre!

Un bebé.

¿Sería niño o niña?

Un bebe.

¿Tendría sus ojos o los de Hermione?

Un bebé.

¿Desde cuándo lo sabría Hermione?

¿Por eso lloraba?

Un bebé.

¿Qué no lo quería?

¿No quería tener u hijo con él?

¿No quería un hijo de él?

¿Por eso cruzaría la calle así?

¿Quería deshacerse del bebé?

Poco a poco la sonrisa paso a ser un ceño fruncido y la alegría en rabia.

Hermione no sería capaz… ¿O sí?

Las voces de sus amigos que se gritaban lo trajeron de regreso.

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?-le grito Ron a Ginny.

-Ron, no te atrevas a gritarle a mi novia.

-Es mi hermana y le hablo como quiero.

-Eso será sobre mi cadáver. Pero-Draco se dirigió a Ginny-él tiene razón-señaló a Ron con la cabeza- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?

-Por qué tampoco lo sabía-contestó Ginny indignada.- Tiene mes y medio de embarazo.

-¿Cuánto?-hablo Harry por primera vez

-Mes y medio. Josh tiene seis meses que se fue así que no puedes negar que es tuyo.

-Claro que es mío-contraatacó Harry.- ¿Qué problemas ha habido?

-Bueno-comenzó Ginny – Hubo un poco de sangrado y todavía no podemos decir si tendrá consecuencias.

-¿Consecuencias?

-Sí, Ron consecuencias.-Al ver que los tres hombres no entendían, rodó los ojos y les explico- No sabemos si perdió al bebé, si tendrá una anomalía en el desarrollo…No sé consecuencias.

-Bien.-Dijo Harry- Voy a verla.

-No-Draco se puso enfrente de él.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Draco. Quítate. Por favor.

-No. ¿Qué no escuchaste lo que dije? No voy a permitir que la lastimes.

-Ginny.

-Lo siento, Harry. Pero estoy de acuerdo con Draco.

-¿Qué?-intervino Ron- Harry es el padre tiene todo el derecho del mundo de verla…

-El ya le hizo bastante daño.-Dijo Ginny.

-Yo no conducía el carro-se defendió Harry.

-Obviamente no-añadió Draco.- pero si la pusiste en ese estado en el que no sabía ni por donde iba.

-¿De qué están hablando?-preguntó Ron.

-De que si Harry no le hubiera pedido, en medio de un invernadero, matrimonio a Cho Chang, Hermione…

-¿Cho?, ¿Qué tiene que ver Cho en esto?, ¿De qué estás hablando Draco?

-¿De qué…? , ¿de qué…?. De todo. Estuviste con Hermione sólo porque Cho no estaba y ahora que regreso a Londres, le pides matrimonio y botas a Hermione. ¿Dónde quedó el supuesto amor que por tantos años y que según tu le profesabas?

-No-Harry negó frenéticamente con la cabeza-No, eso no es así.

Era imposible que la historia se repitiese de nuevo. Estaba segurísimo antes, y lo estaba ahora, de que amaba a Hermione. Lo que había pasado años atrás había sido una estupidez de su parte, sí, pero estaba, de alguna manera, protegiéndola y manteniéndolo a salvo, pero ahora…

Ahora quería permanecer con ella siempre, estar a su lado a todas horas, tener bebés, verlos crecer, envejecer y morir junto a ella. No quería perderla, no otra vez. No ahora.

Todas esas flores y esas tarjetas, esas palabras…eran para ella, no para Cho. Y, ultimadamente ¿qué demonios hacia Cho en su casa?

Con la furia renovada dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la salida.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó molesta Ginny.-Primero alegas que te importa mucho Hermione y a la primera oportunidad te vas con la otra. Que patética persona eres.

-No te atrevas-amenazó Harry-a siquiera pensar que Hermione no me importa. Tú no tienes ni la más remota idea de la que dices. ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta de que todo mi mundo, que todo mi universo? ¿Que lo que me hace levantar en las mañanas y seguir viviendo, está allí, acostada en un cuarto? ¿Qué la mujer que amo y Mí hijo están allí?

-Eso nos queda claro-intervino Draco en un tono de voz más ligero al ver que Harry estaba llorando.-Solo queremos saber a dónde vas.

-Ya que aquí mis amigas no me dejan hacer nada. Voy a matar a una oriental.

-¡Que!-exclamó Ginny.-Si le propusiste matrimonio, ¿por qué habrías de querer matarla?

-Primero-respondió Harry harto- Yo no le propuse a Cho nada. Todo era para Hermione. Estaba decidido a declararme, no sabía cómo y Ron me ayudo. -El aludido asintió con la cabeza- Todas las flores, palabras e incluso el anillo eran para Hermione. ¿Cómo entro Cho a mi casa y qué dóminos buscaba allí?, es lo que pienso averiguar en este instante. Y-se volvió hacia Draco y Ron- , si reciben alguna señal de que se está utilizando la maldición de tortura, más les vale no abrir la boca.

Harry no dio tres pasos cuando Draco lo detuvo sujetándolo de la manga.

-Espera-le dijo-tú debes de estar aquí. Si alguien va a interrogar a esa oriental de quinta, ese voy a ser yo. Además-Draco esbozo una sonrisa- no queremos que el Gran Potter ensucie su reputación ahora que va a ser padre.

-Gracias.

Fue lo único que dijo Harry antes de darle un abrazo.

-Bien-Draco se aclaro la garganta- este…tampoco es necesario arruinar la mía. Recuerda que nos levamos mal y…Bueno…cuídala.

Harry asintió, Draco le dio un beso a su novia, Ron masculló algo entre dientes y por fin Malfoy salió del hospital.

-Harry…-comenzó Ginny

-Todo fue parte de mi parte del plan-Aclaró Ron.- ¿Recuerdas que era mi turno? Ambos-Ron se señaló así mismo y señaló a Harry, -acordamos que ere bueno que le dijese a Hermione que la amaba con flores. Eso si Cho no estaba en los planes.

-Lo siento-se disculpó la pelirroja.- Será mejor que entres-le dijo a Harry.-Probablemente no te quiera ver ni hablar, peor es necesario que le expliques todo lo antes posible, si es necesario que la encerremos, sólo dilo y te prometo que hechizo el hospital entero.-Ginny se acerco y le dio un abrazo, antes de separase le susurró un "No te preocupes. Todo va a estar bien ".

Mientras tanto, Hermione se encontraba en un cuarto totalmente blanco. Estaba consciente de que había sido una imprudencia salir así, o mejor dicho, había sido una niñería comportarse así, pero ¿acaso existían reglas de conducta cuando, por segunda vez, te rompen el corazón?

En esos momentos quería desaparecer, morir, lo que fuera… mientras dejara de sentir ese dolor, esa asfixia, ese sentimiento de traición, no importaba cometer locuras. Pero ahora…

Llevaba media hora despierta y lo primero que le dijeron sus amigas fue un:

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste?

-¿Decirles que?

-Pues que estas embarazada-soltó Ginny.- Créeme, en cuanto ve a Harry, agarro la varita y le corto los ….

-¿Em…embarazada?-preguntó Hermione asustada-¿Estoy embarazada?

-Eh…-Luna dejo el estetoscopio, un muy buen invento muggle, en su cuello, y miró a Hermione con curiosidad.-¿Qué no lo sabías?

La castaña negó con la cabeza.

-Soy muy irregular en mi periodo, así que pensé que el atraso era normal.

-Diablos-Ginny se llevó un mano a la cabeza, pensando.-Hermione discúlpanos, pensamos que los sabias. Estas de nueve semanas. Y es…

-El periodo más peligroso-intervino Hermione.-Lo sé, lo he leído…. Pero mi bebé…. ¿Cómo esta mi bebé? ¿No le pasó nada verdad?

-Tranquila-le dijo Luna.- Sólo tuviste un poco de sangrado. Te quedarás toda la noche en observación y de pendiendo cómo sigas, mañana te daremos de alta

-¿Pero el bebé?

-El bebé está bien, Hermione.- La tranquilizó Ginny.-No tienes de que preocuparte, fue un pequeño sangrado que, hasta cierto punto, es normal, pero tanto tú como el bebé están muy bien. 

A demás, es el hijo de dos grandes magos y descendiente de una familia de magos tanto antigua como poderosa.

-Te equivocas. Este hijo es sólo mío. Él no tiene padre.

-¡Hermione!- exclamaron las doctoras.

-Yo no puedo amar a un hombre que me utiliza como relleno mientras el amor de su vida se va de gira. No puedo amar a un hombre que se acuesta con migo y en la primera oportunidad le pide matrimonio a Cho Chang.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oyes Ginny. Llegué a casa y la encontré llena de flores. Era lo más bonito y romántico que nadie había hecho por mí, bueno eso fue lo que yo pensaba. Cada arreglo tenía tarjetas que decían cosas bellísimas…Enfrente de la chimenea había uno muy grande de orquídeas, me acerqué a ver que había dentro, cuando Cho apareció y me preguntó si yo era la nueva chica de la limpieza, ¿pueden creerlo?, luego me enseño el anillo y una tarjeta que decía cuanto la amaba Harry y le pedía que se casara con ella. Yo no lo soporté, la historia se repetía de nuevo, así que salí corriendo, crucé una calle sin ver y…aquí me tienen. Y si se dicen mis amigas, no van a dejar que ese…ese…pase a verme o a mi hijo.

Y allí estaba, sola, como ha estado toda su vida sola.

No.

Ya no estaba sola, se llevó una mano al vientre, tendría un hijo, un bebé, una criaturita a quién protege, a quien cuidar, a quien amar. Tenía a alguien por quien vivir.

La puerta se abrió despacio y por ella entro la persona a la que menos quería ver en aquel instante.

-¿Puedo pasar?-preguntó Harry.

No tuvo respuesta

-¿Cómo estás?

La castaña seguía sin contestar.

"Traidoras" Mínimo le hubieran avisado, así se hacia la dormida y no tendría que hablarle.

¡Dios!, quería partirle la cara, lanzarle un sinfín de hechizos, ¿Qué quería?, ¿Acaso no la había lastimado ya lo suficiente?, ¿Quería más?

Harry se acercó hasta su cama se hincó frente a ella e intento tomarle una mano, misma que Hermione retiro para evitar su contacto. Harry sólo cerró los ojo con fuerza y suspiro.

-Lo siento. Yo… no tengo palabras para disculparme. Sé que no quieres verme ni oírme, yo mismo no querría hacerlo…pero necesito explicarte, hacerte entender que las cosas no son como parecen. Nada es como tú crees. Todas las flores, cada una de las palabras, el anillo…todo, absolutamente todo era para ti.

Harry se incorporó y se sentó en la cama, muy lentamente y con sumo cuidado, tomo a Hermione de la barbilla y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos, ya que ella había volteado la cara.

Hermione no pudo evitar sentir un vuelco en el corazón cuando vio a Harry.

Todo su cabello estaba revuelto, como si se hubiera pasado las manos por él una y otra vez, como signo de desesperación, sus ojos estaban rojos y de ellos salían unas lágrimas silenciosas.

-Tienes que creerme. No tengo la menor idea de que era lo que hacía Cho en la casa, no como lego ni nada…Todo era para ti. Hermione nunca he dejado de amarte, lo que te dije aquella vez en la enfermería del colegio…era para protegerte. No hubiera soportado que nada te pasara. Voldemort comenzaba a sospechar que solo había una razón, una persona, por la que yo daría mi vida sin dudar, una persona, por la cual yo sacrificaría a todo el mundo. Tú.

>Aún después de que te fueras, y que quede claro no era mi intención que te fueras ni del colegio, ni del país y menos de mi vida, todo lo que hice, lo hice por ti. Si derrote al mal, si luche por un mundo mejor, si arriesgué mi vida por la paz y la felicidad y si me convertí en un gran mago y buen estudiante…Lo hice por ti. Para que tú vivieras feliz en un mundo de paz, donde nadie ni da pudiera hacerte algo.

>Varios años después, y gracias a las influencias de Neville y mías, te localizamos en Australia, pensé en enfrentarte, en decirte lo mucho que te había extrañado, lo mucho que me hiciste falta y cuanto te amaba, pero tú ya tenías novio. No era Josh, por si lo preguntas, y la verdad es que no averigüé su nombre. Tú eras feliz, tenías una vida sin mí, sin nosotros. ¿Para qué intervenir? Eso sí, te vigilamos y cuidamos que nadie te lastimara…y no, no intervenimos en ninguno de tus logros.

>Después por algún designo del destino, regresaste a Londres, comprometida. Pesé en tratarte con frialdad, con indiferencia… incluso te culpé y repelí…pero mis sentimientos por ti fueron más fuertes. Lo que pasó en el pueblo, ese día de la tormenta…fue lo más maravilloso que me pudo ocurrir en la vida y lo que hemos vivido… no creo que esta vida ni diez posteriores sean suficientes para pagar lo que has hecho por mí.

>No se que más hacer o decirte, me siento tan culpable. La historia volvió a repetirse. Más grave esta vez. Estuve a punto de perderte. A ti y a mi hijo.

>Te amo. Hermione Granger, te amo. Te he amado desde no sé cuándo y he amaré siempre. Por eso te ruego que me perdones.

-Harry…

-No digas nada- Harry colocó uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de Hermione impidiendo que hablara.-Se que no puedes perdonarme, y te comprendo.-Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó la mandíbula.-Si Draco hace bien su trabajo no tendré que vérmelas con ella pero si no…te pido que reces y que le hables bien a mi hijo de mi, por qué te juro, Hermione, que la mato.

-¿A quién?

-A Cho. Por supuesto.

-No tienes que hacerlo.

-Debo hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Hermione, al tiempo que se incorporaba en la cama.

-Por que se atrevió a lastimara a lo que más amo y lo más importante que tengo…

-¿Yo?

-Sí, Tú y…mi hijo.

-Harry- lo llamó-, ¿De verdad todo eso era para mí?

-Sí.- Contestó Harry un poco más animado al ver que Hermione estaba dispuesta a escucharlo y a hablar con él.- Verás, no sé por qué, Ron ya sospechaba lo que pasaba entre nosotros, así en la mañana se presento en el despacho y me preguntó cuando tenía pensado confesarme, le dije que lo venía intentado hacer desde que te mudaste a casa con los niños de Lupin, pero que no sabía cómo hacerlo, puesto que se trataba de ti, y todo tenía que ser perfecto.

-Bastaba con que me lo dijeras y ya.

-Eso mismo fue lo que dijo Ron.-Harry hizo una mueca.-pero luego me sugirió que te lo digiera con flores, así que….

-Llamaste a la florería y encargaste todo…

-Sí. Salí temprano de la oficina para verte, más bien tu reacción cuando descubrieras el anillo. Pero cuando llegué tú saliste corriendo. Te seguí y….

-Me atropellaron.

-¡Oh, Dios! Hermione Por favor no me odies. Lo siento tanto.

-Harry, -Hermione posó una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de Harry-yo jamás, jamás, podría odiarte. Te amo tanto.

-¡Hermione!- se abalanzó sobre ella y la envolvió en un abrazo.-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Me amas?

-Siempre te he amado. Y nunca dejaré de hacerlo.

Y se fundieron en un beso.


	19. Chapter 19

**ACCIDENTALLY IN LOVE**

**(ACIDENTALMENTE ENAMORADOS)**

_Van los novios en camino a la iglesia del lugar son dos blancas palomitas que se van a casar._

_La paloma es preciosa y el palomo muy gentil, con un pico color de rosa para besarla feliz._

_¡Levantate vestrum getes maleficorum! ¡cuibus maleficis non trompeatis tropeteatis!_

_¡Trapecium andarates andatorum matrimoniatis per secula seculorum!_

_Los palomos se casaron hay que gusto que nos da currucutucú, currucutucú._

_Los palomos se casaron y los van a retratar currucutucú ahora vamos a almorzar._

_¡Qué bonitos esponsales con banquete de postín! ¡Qué elegantes animales todos los que están aquí!_

_Los palomos se casaron y se van de la ciudad currucutucú los iremos a dejar._

_Además el padrecito es un pingüino barrigón que al hacer "gluglú" da la bendición _

_Hay también un monaguillo picarillo y retozón ese un "CUCU" que ha salido del reloj_

_Dos pollitos a la novia han venido a acompañar y la cola en sus piquitos van llevando al caminar._

_Los palomos se casaron y se van de la ciudad currucutucú, los iremos a dejar._

_**El casamiento de los palomos, Francisco Gabilondo Soler (Cri-Cri)**_

**19**

**0o0o0o FIN o0o0o0**

Se encontraba parado en lo alto de las escaleras justo a la vista de todos; respiró profundamente para calmar sus nervios y el aire impregnado a lavanda y manzanilla, gracias a los cientos de flores que adornaban la iglesia, llenó sus pulmones. A lisó por decimocuarta ves la solapa de su frac, comprobó que su corbatín y zapatos estuviesen bien atados.

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?- le preguntó en un susurró su pelirrojo amigo, que se encontraba a su lado izquierdo ligeramente dos pasos atrás, más concretamente en el lugar del padrino.- Solo consigues que me ponga nervioso, además con una vez más que te limpies una imaginaria mancha del traje vas a conseguir que me desmalle y que Draco sufra colapso.

Ambos amigos miraron a un rubio platinado apenas si sentado en la primera banca, con la mirada perdida hacia la puerta y con un tic en la ceja derecha. Sonrieron al ver el estado de su amigo.

Harry hizo un patético intento de sonrisa.- Y eso que el que se casa soy yo.- Suspiró y miro el reloj

-¡Potter!, por favor deja de hacer eso- Ron se volteo hacia el altar y subió los brazos hacia el cielo.- ¡Dame paciencia, Señor!

Harry ignoró el comentario y miro hacia las puertas. El cielo comenzaba a ponerse de un azul profundo y leves matices rojos, rosas y amarillos, hacían destacar las escasas, pero esponjosas y grandes, nubes.

Se atrevió a echar un vistazo a todas las personas reunidas en la monumental catedral; todas murmuraban y todas iban con sus mejores galas. Había muchas caras conocidas: Fred, Gorge sus padres y los demás Weasley; Neville junto con Parvarti y su hija; Remus y Tonks; Dumbledore, McGonagall y otros profesores también estaba allí; algunos compañeros del trabajo; familiares muggles de Hermione (razón por lo que estaba en una iglesia); y, por supuesto, la prensa. A final de cuentas "El niño que vivió" se casaba hoy con quien en algún momento fue su mejor amiga y, por si fuera poco, el mismísimo ministro estaba allí también.

Las únicas dos personas, cocidas e importantes para Harry, que no estaba allí era Luna y Ginny, ambas entrarían junto con la novia, ambas con un vestido lila que no habían dejado que nadie viera, motivo por el cual Draco no quitaba la vista de la entrada.

No lo pudo evitar y soltó un suspiro y para no mirar el reloj otra vez en menos de sesenta segundos, se arreglo la solapa de su frac. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Estaba nervioso. En las siguientes dos horas por fin estaría unido ante los hombres y la ley, -ante Dios siempre lo había estado-, a la única mujer que había amado y que amaría en su vida, y que por si fuera poco llevaba en su vientre a su hijo.

Una sonrisa boba se dibujo en su rostro y las preguntas: ¿De qué color serán sus ojos?, ¿le gustará el quiddich o leer?, ¿será bueno en Defensa o en Transformaciones?, ¿será niño o niña?, comenzaron a pasarle por la cabeza.

De golpe los murmullos cesaron, Ron se enderezó, todos giraron hacia la entrada, le sacerdote se coloco en el altar, y el cuarteto de cuerdas tocó la marcha nupcial. Entonces dos perfectos ángeles, uno rubio y otro pelirrojo entraron luciendo un entallado y sencillo vestido color lila. Avanzaron unos cuantos pasos sonriendo, detrás de ellas entró Nancy, que cada dos pasitos tiraba un puñado de pétalos y que al ver a Harry levantó su bracito y lo agitó. Harry solo sonrió por unos segundos a la niña que se veía preciosa con su vestido púrpura, cuando su atención se centro en la mujer que caminaba hacia él enfundada en un vestido blanco.

-Te dije que no tardaba.-Le susurró Ron cerca del oído.

-Es solo que he esperado por esto toda mi vida- contestó Harry, susurrando también

Solo eran metros, unos cuantos metros que la separaban de él, una corta distancia que recorrer para empezar una nueva vida feliz, para tener la familia que siempre sonrió. Lo vio sonreír y le sonrió. La distancia se hacía cada vez más corta mientras avanzaba a paso lento (corto, corto, largo; como Luna le había indicado)…. La felicidad, después de tantas cosas, de miedos, de inseguridades, de malos entendidos… solo estaba dos pasos.

-Hola.- Dijo ella cuando le tendió la mano.

-Hola.-Dijo él cuando la puso a su lado.

Se miraron, sonrieron y se tomaron fuertemente de la mano. Y así juntos miraron al sacerdote.

-Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos….

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Luego de dos horas de ceremonia y de que los novios digieran "si, acepto", y que el sacerdote digiera "los declaro marido y mujer", todos se habían trasladado a la recepción que se llevaría a cabo en una Hacienda de uno de los contactos de Parvarti. Había más de veinte mesas circulares, dispuestas alrededor de la pista de baile, todas adornadas con un mantel blanco y un sobre-mantel lila, los arreglos que estaban sobre ellas habían sido confeccionados con rosas blancas y lavanda, y, una vela. Por todo el jardín centenares de velas brillaban, los arreglos de globos y tul le daban un toque de elegancia y sencillez, sin mencionar el ambiente romántico que brindaban los faroles y la orquesta, que en toda la noche no había dejado de sonar.

Desde luego los novios se habían resistido a una ceremonia y a una fiesta tan grande y con tanta gente. Harry quería una boda en la playa solo con sus amigos más cercanos, mientras que Hermione quería una en un jardín. Obviamente todos los amigos cercanos habían protestado y exigido una ceremonia a todo lo alto, y no era para menos, después de todo por lo que tuvieron que pasar y qué hacer para que los dos tortolitos terminaran juntos más que una boda, para ellos, era una fiesta para celebrar sus éxito.

Además cuando Harry entro en el cuarto de hospital para ver a Hermione y no salía luego dos horas, y de que Ron se atreviera a echar un vistazo para ver si todo iba bien y de que regresara con una sonrisa; Ginny comenzó a hacer llamadas a los amigos, familiares y prensa ( después de todo Harry Potter se casaba); Luna comenzó a pedir arreglos florares, centros de mesa y demás adornos; Fred y Gorge, se encargaron de la música y de las despedidas de soltero y soltera; Molly se encargó del banquete; Ron se fue inmediatamente a la pastelería más cercana pues se auto-nombro encargado del pastel; Parvarty y Neville, hicieron uso de sus contactos e influencias para hacer "cita" en la catedral y el salón de fiestas; y Draco, debido a su elegancia casi genética y buen gusto, tomó un avión a Paris en busca del vestido de novia.

Así que, cuando dos días más tarde Harry y Hermione tomados de las manos se aparecieron en la madriguera anunciado su próxima boda, las invitaciones ya habían sido enviadas y todo los invitados confirmados. Y todas las protestas y deseos que Harry o Hermione pudieran hacer murieron instantes antes de que los pensaran.

-¡No-lo-puedo-creer!- grito Ginny, tapándose la cara con las manos y riendo con el resto de los presentes entados en una mesa cerca de la pista de baile.

-Quien diga que no somos un equipo…-advirtió Fred, levantando el vaso a modo de brindis, hacia los novios que bailan en ese momento muy pegados.

-Yo digo-intervino Luna, mientras quitaba un poco de labial de los labios de Ron,- que podemos dedicarnos a esto.

-Si claro-dijo Draco, rodando los ojos.- ¡El equipo de los casamenteros!

-¡Ey!-Ron golpeo a Draco en el brazo- Cuida tu tono que estás hablando con mi prometida.

-Y tú cuida tus manos que estas golpeando a mi prometido.- Ginny amenazó a su hermano

-Estoy de acuerdo con Fred- Neville asintió con Parvarti acurrucada a su lado,-somos un muy buen equipo, pero de ahí a dedicarnos a esto…

-Já.-Se burlo George.- Eres el Ministro, tú TIENES que estar el negocio… si no ¿quién nos dará inmunidad diplomática o nos ayudará a mandar lejos a los novios no deseados?

-Yo desde luego- dijo Molly, a la vez que les tendía a cada uno una rebanada de pastel,- no tengo ningún inconveniente en realizar cenas especiales de reencuentros.

Todos intercambiaron miradas cómplices, y luego desviaron la vista hacia la pareja que estaba bailando, se miraron de nuevo satisfechos y estallaron en carcajadas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A unas cuantas parejas más allá de los novios, dos personas miraban como dos de sus mejores amigos, alumnos y personas disfrutaban de su primer baile como matrimonio. El profesor Dumbledore hizo girar a la profesora McGonagall por última vez y con una inclinación de cabeza en agradecimiento por el baile la llevó por unas bebidas mientras platicaban.

-¿No cree que lo que va ha hacer es un poco innecesario?- cuestionó la profesora al director antes de sorber su ponche.

-Pero mi querida profesora,- Dumbledore la miró y sonrió- ellos tienen el derecho de saber cuánto los quieren y los aprecian sus amigos.

-Pero profesor Dumbledore. ¿Y si les causamos molestias?

-Minerva, ¿Qué no está viendo lo felices que están? Es posible que ellos mismos se hubiesen dado cuenta de sus errores pero les hubiera tomado más tiempo ¿es que ya no se acuerda de lo cabezota que suelen ser los dos? Así pues, gracias a nuestro maravilloso plan, todo sucedió más rápido, ahora están juntos, felices y a pocos meses de formar una hermosa familia.- El director le dio un apretón cariñoso y tranquilizador en el hombro.- Ya están casados, ¿qué puede salir mal?

Diciendo eso el director se encamino hacia los recién casados, mientras la profesora seguía tomando su bebida y disimulando una sonrisa.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Y… ¿Qué tal se la está pasando, señora Potter?- preguntó Harry estrechándola más entre sus brazos. La hizo girar y rio con ella mientras la volvía colocar entre sus brazos. Escondió la cara en el cuello de ella y le dio un ligero beso.

-Eres malo iniciando conversaciones.- Respondió Hermione risueña.

-Pero así me quieren.

-¿Quién?- pregunto divertida y dándole un beso en la mandíbula.

-Mi esposa, claro.

-¡Oh, dios mío!- Hermione fingió cara de sorpresa y se separó unos centímetros de Harry.- ¡¿No me digas que he estado bailando con un hombre casado?!

-¿Te sorprende, querida?- Harry elevó las cejas y sonrió pícaro- Después de todo soy un hombre guapo, famoso, rico y muy, muy romántico.

-Y muy, muy vanidoso. Mis condolencias para su esposa. Mi marido, sin embargo, es un hombre, guapo, noble, trabajador, amoroso y muy, muy sobre protector.

-Pues tiene suerte, Señora Potter. ¿Usted lo ama?

-Oh, sí. Más que a mi vida

-Pues es una lástima- Harry negó con la cabeza e hizo una mueca, la chispa en sus ojos desmentía su decepción.

-¿Disculpe?

-Si usted no lo amara tanto haría lo posible por raptarla.

Hermione rió divertida. -¿Qué me dice de su esposa, señor Potter?

-Que se ve increíblemente hermosa y que no puedo esperar para estar a solas con ella.- Volvió a colocar su cara en el cuello de Hermione – Te deseo.- Le susurró en el oído.

Hermione le tomó la cara con sus manos y poniéndose de puntitas y olvidándose del mundo y de los cientos de personas que estaban a su alrededor, lo beso con todo el amor, la pasión y la promesa de un futuro lleno de risas, amor y felicidad. "Te amo" dijeron los al mismo tiempo aún con los labios pegados.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Buenas noches.-Saludó el director cuando estuvo frente a los novios. Sonrió al verlos abrazados y con sonrisas en sus caras.

-Hola, buenas noches.-Saludó Hermione, quien por solo Dios sabia porqué, se puso de pintitas y beso la mejilla de su directos. Harry sonrió al ver el gesto de su esposa y rió encantado cuando los ojos de su mentor se abrieron por unos segundos a causa de la sorpresa.

-Gracias por venir, profesor.-Dijo Harry y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro.

-Oh, no hay cuidado-Dumbledore hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia y sonriendo.-¿No habrán creído que iba a perder la boda de dos de mis mejores y consentidos estudiantes, verdad?

-Desde luego que no-contestó Hermione, quien engancho su brazo en uno del director.- ¿Ya comió?- preguntó y señaló la mesa del bufé.

-¡Claro! Molly, realmente se lució con el banquete. Claro que lo más correcto sería decir que todos nos lucimos con esto.

-¡Oh, sí!-exclamó Harry- Todos han sido muy buenos amigos en ayudarnos con la boda, Harry paso un brazo por los hombros de Hermione

-¿Cómo pinta la vida de recién casados?- dijo el director sonriendo al ver a Harry abrazando a Hermione.

-Pues para ser nuestras primeras cuatro horas muy bien- contesto Harry.

-Es bueno saberlo.- Dumbledore alzó su vaso en modo de brindis.-Sólo espero que los demás de sus amigos no sean tan tercos, porque ni Minerva ni yo tenemos ganas de desbordar más ríos, o hacer cualquier desastre natural. ¡Ay- suspiro,- lo que hacemos en nombre del amor!

Y diciendo esto el viejo y sabio director se dio la vuelta.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

La celebración se prolongo hasta altas horas de la madrugada, las risas, los buenos deseos, la alegría y el amor, se respiraba en todo el ambiente. Los "Magifuegos Weasley" fueron una gran sorpresa y dejaron deleitados y sorprendidos a todos los invitados. El pastel de cuatro pisos fue una delicia y una sorpresa, pues no solo era de vainilla con crema de cacahuate, también era de frambuesa, mantequilla de albaricoque y biscocho rojo con queso crema de limón. Cuando todos descubrieron los múltiples sabores del pastel, miraron a Ron, quien solo se encogió de hombros y dijo:- ¿Qué? Todos esos sabían ricos- se alzo de hombros y siguió comiendo.

Hubo el típico lanzamiento de liga, que por cierto atrapó Draco, y por supuesto que no podía faltar el lanzamiento del ramo, que termino en las manos de Luna, quien inmediatamente comenzó a buscar burukundis rosas por entre las flores.

Después y para terminar, los novios pasaron a retirarse. Según lo planeado irían a casa de Harry a pasar lo que quedara de la noche y luego en la mañana tomarían un avión a las Bahamas.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Un tiempo después….

Se encontraban en la casa de Harry, ahora su hogar. El reloj marcaba las tres de la mañana y cual reloj Ian Jeison Potter y Alexa Lilian Potter, despertaron a sus padres para pedir un poco de comida y un poco de atención.

-Dulces sueños, bebe.-Dijo Hermione mientras costaba a Ian. Le dio un beso en la frente al mayor de los gemelos y se dirigió a la ventana donde Harry estaba contando una historia a su hija.

Hermione solo sonrió al verlos y al recordar la cara de preocupación de Harry cuando se enteró que tendrían gemelos. Si tan solo él se diera cuenta del maravillo padre que era… Hermione negó con la cabeza, era increíble que todavía Harry siguiera atormentándose el no saber si sería un buen padre.

Lo más silencioso que pudo para no interrumpir el momento padre-hija, Hermione se acerco a ellos hasta poder recargarse contra el hombro de Harry, quien al sentirla levantó el brazo y se lo paso por los hombros atrayendo la más hacía sí.

-¿Es hermosa, verdad?- preguntó Hermione acariciando los cabellos rebeldes y azabaches de su hija.

-Los dos-contestó Harry-. Es porque se parecen a ti.-Volteó a ver a su esposa y le dio un beso.- Gracias por dármelos.

Hermione sonriendo negó con la cabeza.-Gracias a ti por amarme.-Se puso de puntitas y lo besó.-¿Aunque hay algo que no entiendo?

-¿El qué?

-Es algo que tiene que ver con lo que Dumbledore dijo.

-Si es acerca de la inscripción de los niños en el colegio-respondió Harry mientras acostaba y arropaba a Alex.-No te preocupes, según me dijo Hagrid, con migo fue igual. Fui aceptado desde mi nacimiento.

-No-Hermione negó frunciendo el entrecejo y tendiéndole una mano para irse a su recámara.- Fue lo que dijo en la boda…

-¿Todavía te acuerdas de lo que dijo?-preguntó Harry ya dentro de la cama.

-Es que es una especie de Hipótesis que no me puedo sacar de la cabeza.

-¿Y qué consiste en?

-Dumbledore dijo que ya no desbordarían ríos, ni producirían desastres naturales.

-Hermione, ¿si sabes que Dumbledore está un poco loco verdad?

-Claro, cada genio tiene un poco de loco. Pero piensa…

-¿En qué?- Harry se acomodo para dormir.-Amor, ya es tarde. Mejor duerme y…

-¿Por qué no las enviaste?-preguntó Hermione de pronto.

-¿Enviar qué, cielo?

-Las cartas- contesto Hermione sentándose.

-¿Qué cartas?- por toda respuesta Hermione se levanto, se puso su bata y se encamino al armario de donde extrajo una carpeta.

-Estas.-Se acercó a la cama y se la tendió a Harry.

-¿de dónde las sacaste?-Harry se incorporó de golpe.

-Un día, ya sabes cuando yo acababa de llegar y todo eso-explico Hermione-, Draco me llamó y me dijo que Parvarti, quien ese día había ido a tu oficina, había dejado un paquete que era urgente y que estaba en el tercer cajón de tu…

-De mi escritorio-termino Harry.-¿pero estaba sellado?

-Sí, pero logré abrirlo y las encontré.

-¿Dices que Draco te dijo donde…?-Hermione asintió con la cabeza.-Él era el único que sabía de esto…

-Pero eso no es todo, sólo es parte de mi teoría. Recuerdo que cuando las encontré, las leí y me puse muy mal, así que me aparecí en la casa de Draco. Él estaba en pijama, ahora que lo pienso eso es raro también porque cuando me llamó me dijo que estaba en Rusia…como sea, me aparecí y le exigí respuestas. Draco llamó a Ginny y a Luna, y las dos me contaron que fue lo que paso contigo cuando me fui…

-Después y de repente, Celina es enviada a una misión en quien sabe donde…-Harry empezaba atar cabos.

-Ajá. Y Josh, se gana una beca soñada para estudiar en el extranjero. Días después vamos a la fiesta de Fred y George…

-Y nos quedamos atorados –siguió Harry- en un pueblo porque…

-Se desbordó un río.-Terminó Hermione.- ¿Te das cuenta?

-¿No creerás que ellos…?

- Sólo piénsalo. Esa noche hablamos…

-E hicimos algo más.-Añadió con picardía Harry. Hermione ignoró el comentario, pero para deleite de Harry se ruborizó.

-Esa noche hablamos-repitió, ignorando la risita de su esposo,-luego nuestras parejas se fueron, cuidamos a los niños, luego las flores, el hospital, las confesiones…

-Sería mucha coincidencia.-Harry la miro con duda.-Aunque fue ron quien me dio la idea de las flores.

-Y la fiesta fue de Fred y George, Draco y Parvarti con las cartas, Luna y Ginny con explicaciones…-digo Hermione.

-¿Pero Dumbledore desbordando ríos?

-Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Las reacciones fueron diversas y reveladoras. Harry no sabía si reír y decir gracias, o gritar y maldecir. Habían decido preguntarles acerca de su participación en la reconciliación en la ya tradicional comida dominguera en la Madriguera. Hermione iba a cuestionarlos nada sentarse en la mesa, pero un intercambio rápido de miradas con su esposo le indicó que era mejor esperar hasta el postre, así que cuando todos estaban comenzando con su segunda rebanada de pastel de manzana (en el caso de Ron la cuarta), Hermione soltó la pregunta.

-¿Tienen algo que decir, afirmar o negar, con respecto a su planeación y/o participación en los sucesos que tenían como finalidad reconciliarnos a Harry y a mí, de tal manera que ni él ni yo tomemos serias represalias, que muy probablemente influyan en u salud física y mental?- se cruzó de brazos, alzó su ceja y los miró a cada uno directo a los ojos.

Ron se atragantó con el pastel; Luna intentó socorrerlo mirando de vez en vez a Hermione; Ginny escupió el café; Fred y George intercambiaron rápidas miradas entre sí y comenzaron a hablar del clima; Neville se removió en su asiento; Parvarti rio nerviosa; Molly se excusó para ir por más café, pero una mirada de Hermione la hizo sentarse de nuevo; Draco se tensó y un tic apareció en su ceja derecha; Remus y Tonks escuchaban con deleite a Nancy y a Siruis que de repente les dio por contar un cuento; McGonagall solo se cruzó de brazos y miró al director que lentamente desenvolvía un caramelo de limón.

El primero en hablar fue Fred

-Lo hicimos por ustedes.

-Por que los queremos.-Siguió George

-Vamos Potter,-intervino Malfoy- te hicimos un favor.

-Violaste mi intimidadle reclamo Harry.

-Pero fue por una buena y noble causa-dijo Parvarti.

-Además-siguió Ginny,-todo salió bien.

-Y son felices-dijo Molly,- y están juntos. Como familia.

-No se enojen. Fue divertido hacerlo- habló Nancy- ¿o no Sirius?

-Muy, muy divertido- aceptó el niño

-Y piensen que también nos ayudaron a nosotros-dijo Lupin abrazando a Tonks quien asintió con una sonrisa.-Nos dieron una segunda luna de miel.

-La verdad es que a mí me obligaron-dijo Neville.-Pero deberían de estar agradecidos ¿tienen idea de lo que tuve que hacer para mandar a Celina y a Josh fuera del país?

-¿Pero desbordar un río?-cuestiono Hermione a duras penas conteniendo la sonrisa.

-Queríamos que hablaran- hablo la profesora McGonagall.

-¡Todo se vale en la guerra y en el amor!-Termino Dumbledore con suspiro de felicidad.

- Y yo que pensaba que habían sido simples accidentes- dijo Harry negando con la cabeza. Miro a Hermione y los dos se soltaron a reír.

-Bueno- habló Ron, luego de que consiguiera tragar el pedazo de pastel.- Siempre podremos contar esto como una aventura con final feliz.

-Y-dijo Luna mirando Harry a Hermione-, siempre podrán decir que están _"Accidentalmente Enamorados"._

_**FIN**_

* * *

OH.POR.DIOS.

¡¡TERMINÉ!!

Después de tres años y dos meses, terminé.

Si queridos lectores, esta historia llegó a su fin, hice lo que pude para poder darles un buen final, no sé si vaya a ser de su agrado o no, pero después de pensarlo y analizarlo y de volverlo a pensar; de escribir, corregir, borrar, agregar y reescribir… Este es el resultado.

Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo, y toda la historia en general, tanto como a mí me gustó escribirla.

Sólo me queda decirles MUCHAS GRACIAS. Por su apoyo, por sus comentarios, por sus ánimos y palabras de aliento, por su tiempo, por leerme y dejarme entretenerlos. Mil gracias.

Esta historia fue el primer proyecto largo con el que empecé en esta página y en esto de los fic, le debo mucho, no solo el poder redactar mejor o escribir más rápido en computadora, sino también por las maravillosas personas que conocí y que se ha convertido en mis "mejores amigas virtuales", y por la infinidad de buenas historias que hay escritas y que me hicieron poner de cabeza-en algunos casos- las librerías en busca de las historias originales y conocer a los que hoy puedo llamar mis autores favoritos y que en muchos sentidos y para muchas cosas y proyectos han sido mi inspiración. GRACIAS.

Me despido diciéndoles que seguimos aquí. Que mi cabeza ahora está procesando el nuevo capítulo de **"Yo finjo…"**, y que nos estamos leyendo.

Y si no es mucho pedir me gustaría saber sus dudas, chismes, felicitaciones y agresiones (se que las merezco por tardar tanto).

Un beso… Kry Potter

P.D.: **Dojz y elaolimor,** ¿Que haría yo sin ustedes?, esto es para ustedes, mis fieles lectoras. Ojalá les guste. (Dojz, comadre y tú ¿Cuándo actualizas?)

Ah!!, con respecto a la canción…¿apoco no queda?, además esta monísima, y desde un principio supe que esta iba aquí. Espero les haya causado tanta gracia como a mí, si pueden escucharla verán que sí.


End file.
